Little Numbers Traduccion
by leby
Summary: Blaine envia un mensaje de texto a un numero erróneo por accidente. Las cosas empiezan desde ahí.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Esta es una traduccion. Para leer el original, copiar links y eliminar parentesis de: http:(/)(/)(iknowitainteasy).(livejournal).(c)om/tag/little%20numbers  
**

**Capitulo 1**

**Jueves 2 de Octubre** (14:33)

Blaine: Hey podriamos juntarnos a las 4 y no a las 3? Un perro acaba de vomitarme (no, enserio). Tendre que desviarme.

(14:35)

_Kurt: a) Quien eres? y b) Teniamos que juntarnos? y c) Como es que te pudo suceder eso? Lo mas importante a)_

(14:36)

Blaine: Oh Dios, lo siento! Telefono nuevo, numero equivocado. No importa.

(14:37)

___Kurt: _Nunca conocere la historia, cierto?

(14:39)

Blaine: Estas raramente interesado en un extraño. Y ni siquiera es tan buena la historia.

(14:40)9

___Kurt: _¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy atascado en esta estupida clase. Podrias haber sido mi salvador.

(14:41)

Blaine: Pon atención. Podrias aprender algo en ella. Debo irme. Y otra vez, lo siento.

(14:42)

___Kurt: _… eres un profesor? Como sea, entonces adiós, imán de perritos.

* * *

**Jueves 9 de Octubre** (14:30 pm)

___Kurt: _Ayer vi a un perro vomitar en la calle. Me acorde de ti.

(14:35)

Blaine: Quien es?

(14:35)

___Kurt: _El numero equivocado de la semana pasada.  


(14:36)

Blaine: En serio?

(14:37)

Blaine: Aburrido otra vez?

(14:38)

___Kurt: _Asi que, "si" me recuerdas! Son las 2:38 de un Jueves, por supuesto que estoy aburrido.

(14:42)

Blaine: Que se supone que pasan los Jueves a las 2:38?

(14:43)

___Kurt: _Clase de Historia de la Moda.

(14:45)

Blaine: Eso no suena aburrido como las clases de historia "normal".

(14:46)

___Kurt: _Creeme, lo es, especialmente cuando has sabido de estas cosas desde que tenias 3 años. Asi que, no tenia nada que hacer y tu numero aparecio en mi historial de mensajeria.

(14:48)

Blaine: Eres raro.

(14:49)

___Kurt: _Tu eres el que baila con perros.

(14:50)

Blaine: En serio, eres raro.

(14:51)

___Kurt: _Y sin embargo sigues respondiendo. Que dice eso de ti?

(14:52)

Blaine: Debería cambiar mi numero de teléfono? Vas a venir a buscarme en la noche y apuñalarme mientras suena una espeluznante opera de fondo?

(14:55)

___Kurt: _Wow. Debería "yo" cambiar mi numero de telefono?

(14:56)

Blaine: No lo se, dime tu. Un perro creyó que valia la pena vomitarme. Eso quizas me haga detestable.

(14:56)

___Kurt: _Detestable a los ojos del perrito si, pero un asesino en serie? No estoy tan preocupado.

(2:57)

___Kurt: _Que es lo que le hiciste a ese perrito?

(14:58)

Blaine: No puedes dejarlo asi, cierto?

(14:59)

___Kurt: _Tu lo mencionaste. No me culpes.

(14:59)

___Kurt: _Tienes 5 minutos.

(15:00)

Blaine: Y después te desvanecerás?

(15:01)

___Kurt: _Te gustaria.

(15:03)

___Kurt: _El tiempo corre.

(15:04)

Blaine: Blaine.

(15:04)

___Kurt: _... Gesundheit?

(15:05)

Blaine: ¡?¡? Mi nombre es Blaine.

(15:05)

___Kurt: _Ok. Seguro, porque no.

(15:06)

Blaine: No me diras tu nombre, cierto? Sabia que tu serias el asesino en serie en esto.

(15:08)

Blaine: En serio?

(15:09)

___Kurt: _Nos vemos la proxima semana, Blaine.

(15:10)

Blaine: …Ahora me siento usado.

* * *

**Jueves 16 de Octubre** (14:20)

___Kurt: _Hey Blaine.

(14:22)

___Kurt: _Blaine.

(14:24)

___Kurt: _BlaineBlaineBlaine.

(14:28)

Blaine: Te gusta decir mi nombre o…?

(14:28)

___Kurt: _Oh! Ahí estas. Hola.

(14:29)

Blaine: Hola numero equivocado.

(14:30)

___Kurt: _Ja!

(14:30)

Blaine: Hay algo que quieras?

(14:31)

___Kurt: _Empezar por donde lo dejamos. Sigo esperando la historia del perrito.

(14:33)

Blaine: Y yo te sigo diciendo que no existe tal historia.

(14:34)

___Kurt: _Sabes que al negarte a contármelo quiere decir que lo estas inventando, cierto?

(14:34)

Blaine: Como sea.

(14:36)

___Kurt: _Alguien anda de mal humor. No te ha vomitado ningun perrito, cierto?

(14:37)

Blaine: No.

(14:37)

___Kurt: _Un gato?

(14:38)

Blaine: Que? No!

(14:38)

___Kurt: _Un Canguro?

(14:39)

Blaine: Estas drogado?

(14:41)

___Kurt: _Dificilmente, cafeina quizas. Tengo que pasar esta clase de alguna manera. Al profesor no le gusta que uno se duerma.

(14:43)

Blaine: Me pregunto porque.

(14:44)

___Kurt: _Quieres decirme que sucede?

(14:45)

Blaine: De asesino en serie a terapeuta?

(14:45)

___Kurt: _Hay diferencia?

(14:46)

Blaine: HEY!

(14:46)

___Kurt: _No eres terapeuta, cierto?

(14:47)

Blaine: No, pero mi madre si.

(14:47)

___Kurt: _Lo siento.

(14:49)

Blaine: Por insultar a mi madre o el hecho de que ella sea terapeuta.

(14:49)

___Kurt: _Importa?

(14:49)

Blaine: Hm.

(14:50)

___Kurt: _Dale.

(14:51)

Blaine: Deberias enfocarte en tu clase alguna vez.

(15:01)

___Kurt: _Kurt.

(15:02)

Blaine: Disculpa?

(15:02)

___Kurt: _Mi nombre.

(15:03)

Blaine: Claro, porque no.

(15:05)

___Kurt: _Ah, te crees listo ahora.

(15:05)

___Kurt: _Esta bien, ahora ya no somos extraños. Sueltalo.

(15:06)

Blaine: Técnicamente seguimos siendo extraños.

(15:06)

___Kurt: _Blaine.

(15:07)

Blaine: Tu solo vuelve a tu clase o lo que sea que estabas haciendo antes de usarme como distracción, ok?

(15:08)

___Kurt: _Wow, ok.

(15:10)

___Kurt: _Lo siento si te moleste.

* * *

**Jueves 23 de Octubre** (14:25)

Blaine: Hey…. Lo siento. Por lo de la semana pasada.

(14:26)

___Kurt: _Bien, Hola. Cumpliendo con nuestro horario habitual?

(14:27)

Blaine: Es lo nuestro.

(14:27)

___Kurt: _Tenemos algo nuestro?

(14:28)

Blaine: Eso creo.

(14:30)

___Kurt: _Y?

(14:30)

Blaine: Y?

(14:31)

___Kurt: _Sobre la semana pasada.

(14:32)

Blaine: Fue una horrible semana.

(14:33)

___Kurt: _Estas mejor ahora?

(14:35)

Blaine: Eso creo.

(14:35)

___Kurt: _Mi oferta sigue en pie.

(14:40)

Blaine: De verdad quieres hacer esto?

(14:40)

___Kurt: _Hacer que?

(14:41)

Blaine: Detalles. Cosas…personales.

(14:42)

___Kurt: _Blaine

(14:42)

Blaine: Kurt.

(14:42)

___Kurt: _Porque sigues mandándome mensajes?

(14:43)

Blaine: No, tu me sigues mandando mensajes!

(14:45)

___Kurt: _No, tu me sigues mandando mensajes. En serio, Blaine? Tu empezaste esta vez. Porque?

(14:45)

Blaine: La verdad, no lo se.

(14:46)

___Kurt: _Encantador.

(14:50)

Blaine: Mira…ok, sabes que? Voy atrasado en la mitad de mis cursos. (Si, soy estudiante…detalles!) Mi trabajo es una locura, esta empezando a afectarme porque quizas no apruebe, se suponia que seria mas facil…uno de mis profesores es un pervertido. Y me dejaron la semana pasada.

(14:51)

Blaine: Es esto realmente de lo que querias hablar?

(14:55)

Blaine: Eso crei.

(14:59)

Blaine: Mierda… Lo siento, no debi haberte contado todo eso.

(15:00)

___Kurt: _Te engañaron?

(15:01)

Blaine: Que?

(15:04)

___Kurt: _El perrito. Dijiste que te dejaron. ¿Te engaño vomitando en alguien mas? Les pasa a los mejores. Estoy seguro de que no es personal.

(15:04)

___Kurt: _Lo siento, eso fue inapropiado.

(15:05)

Blaine: Gracias.

(15:06)

___Kurt: _Estas sosteniendo un enorme cartel de sarcasmo que yo no estoy viendo o…?

(15:09)

Blaine: No en serio, eso me hizo sonreir.

(15:10)

___Kurt: _:)

(15:11)

Blaine: En serio Kurt? Una carita feliz?

(15:12)

___Kurt: _Que? Me quedo sin palabras cuando me siento inseguro.

(15:13)

Blaine: Inseguro. Aw.

(15:13)

___Kurt: _Ah Callate!

(15:15)

Blaine: Ahí vamos!

(15:16)

___Kurt: _:P

(15:17)

___Kurt: _Lo siento, tengo que irme. Clase terminada. La proxima semana?

(15:18)

Blaine: :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: **_K: Kurt** /**_ B: Blaine

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Jueves 30 de Octubre** (14:30)

B: Esto es extraño, no crees?

(14:33)

_K: Hola._

(14:33)

B: Hola.

(14:35)

___K: _Que decias?

(14:36)

B: Extraño. Esto. No lo crees? Nunca habia tenido citas semanales a través de mensajes con un desconocido.

(14:37)

___K: _Oh! Si hubiera sabido que esto era una cita, me hubiera vestido de otra manera.

(14:42)

___K: _Esta es la parte en la que tu me interrumpes con un "No Dios, te ves genial"

(14:42)

___K: _Lo cual es cierto.

(14:43)

B: Engreído?

(14:43)

B: Y no tengo idea de cómo te ves.

(14:44)

___K: _Lo se, detalles.

(14:45)

B: Tu eres el que queria detalles, si es que recuerdo correctamente.

(14:46)

___K: _Es cierto. Y tu me dejaste colgando.

(14:48)

B: No lo hice. Te dije que tuve una semana horrible. Y desde cuando todo esto es una obligacion?

(14:48)

___K: _Me acabas de dar una muestra. Dificilmente satisfecha.

(14:50)

B: Haces una broma sobre cachorros y arruinas mi humor.

(14:53)

B: Estoy empezando a sospechar que tienes algo con las bromas sobre cachorros.

(14:54)

___K: _Estoy empezando a pensar que tu tienes algo conmigo acerca de las bromas sobre cachorros.

(14:55)

B: Yo no tengo problema con los detalles.

(14:56)

___K: _En serio?

(14:56)

B: En serio.

(14:58)

___K: _Recordare eso. Para la proxima vez.

(14:59)

B: Porque tengo la sensación de que te desvaneces después de las 3 de la tarde.

(15:01)

___K: _Quizas lo haga. Quizas no.

(15:02)

B: Eres una clase de Cenicienta de la tarde.

(15:04)

___K: _Y eso en que te convierte? En mi hada madrina?

(15:05)

B: Mejor que ser tu malvada madrastra.

(15:06)

___K: _Adios Blaine.

(15:07)

B: Diviértase en su baile real.

(15:08)

___K: _…Idiota.

(15:10)

B: :)

* * *

**Domingo 2 de Noviembre** (11:35)

B: Has caminado por el Central Park y preguntado como los arboles llegaron ahí?

(11:45)

___K: _Este es uno de los mensajes mas extraños que he recibido.

(11:46)

___K: _Espera, Que te hace pensar que soy de New York?

(11:46)

___K: _Y en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, hoy no es Jueves.

(11:47)

B: Tuve un presentimiento.

(11:47)

B: Y ando picaro.

(11:49)

___K: _Un presentimiento. Como eso puede ser un presentimiento?

(14:52)

___K: _Asi que cuentame. Sarah Palin. Estas en el Central Park ahora?

(11:53)

B: Porque? Eso hace cosquillear tus genes de acosador?

(11:54)

___K: _Crei que habiamos pasado la paranoia del asesino en serie.

(11:56)

B: Solo me preguntaba si me podrias estar acechando ahora mismo.

(12:00)

___K: _Esta es tu extraña manera de tratar de confirmar si vivo en New York o no?

(12:01)

B: Esta funcionando?

(12:02)

___K: _No.

(12:02)

B: Entonces no.

* * *

**Jueves 6 de Noviembre** (14:25)

B: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

(14:27)

___K: _…Amo como solo te lanzas al punto anterior. Buenas Tardes! Como estas? Bien, Gracias.

(14:27)

___K: _Modales, Blaine!

(14:29)

B: No hay nada malo con mis modales.

(14:30)

___K: _Ooooook.

(14:32)

___K: _Es personal?

(14:33)

B: Que cosa?

(14:33)

___K: _Tu pregunta.

(14:34)

B: Oh! Si, eso creo.

(14:36)

___K: _Y que paso con tu aversión a los detalles?

(14:38)

B: Crei que habiamos aclarado eso la semana pasada.

(14:38)

B: Dijiste que lo recordarias.

(14:40)

___K: _Si, pero crei que habias vuelto a arrastrarte a la idea del asesino en serie.

(14:41)

B: Kuuuurt.

(14:42)

___K: _Ok. No hay necesidad de quejarse.

(14:43)

B: Ok?

(14:43)

___K: _Ok.

(14:44)

B: Que edad tienes?

(14:47)

___K: _Eso era? Esa era tu gran pregunta personal?

(14:47)

B: Nunca te dije que esto seria un cambio crucial.

(14:48)

___K: _De que edad parezco?

(14:49)

B: Genial, esto es un campo de minas esperando ser intervenido.

(14:50)

___K: _Disculpa? En serio quiero esa respuesta.

(14:51)

B: No es justo!

(14:53)

___K: _Eso viene de un chico que tiene el "presentimiento" de que vivo en New York.

(14:54)

B: Sigo creyendo que en eso voy bien.

(13:54)

___K: _21.

(14:55)

B: Cambiando el tema?

(14:57)

___K: _Tu preguntaste. Por educación no puedes dejar a una persona esperando. Modales, Blaine.

(14:57)

B: :(

(14:58)

___K: _Voy a pretender que no se lo que eso significa.

(15:01)

___K: _Y tu vas a decirme que edad tienes?

(15:02)

B: Me estas preguntando?

(15:02)

___K: _Eres siempre tan desagradable o…?

(15:03)

B: 20

(15:04)

___K: _Menor!

(15:04)

___K: _Bien, un gusto estar conociendote…

(15:06)

B: Muy gracioso.

(15:07)

B: Ok, entonces… Kurt, 21, vive en New York (no intentes negarlo!) estudia algo que tiene que ver con la moda, irritable…

(15:07)

___K: _Cerca, Blaine. Muy cerca.

(15:08)

B: Oh si, Olvide vanidoso!

(15:08)

___K: _Recuérdame porque sigo hablando contigo.

(15:09)

B: Porque soy irresistiblemente encantador? Incluso a través de mensajes de texto!

(15:09)

___K: _Nada de eso.

(15:11)

B: Porque soy super misterioso y no puedes dejar de estar intrigado?

(15:11)

___K: _Ahora te estas avergonzando de ti mismo.

(15:12)

B: Ok esta bien. Porque mis mensajes son lo mejor de los Jueves!

(15:16)

B: Ja! Te deje pensando con esa, cierto?

(15:16)

___K: _Te gustaria.

(15:17)

B: Esta bien, Kurt, 21, que vive en New York. Deja que suceda.

(15:18)

___K: _Quien es el engreido ahora?

(15:18)

B: Quien es el que lo niega ahora?

(15:18)

___K: _Quien es el que terminara esta conversación ahora?

(15:19)

B: Ese serias tu?

(15:20)

___K: _Nos vemos la proxima semana, Blaine!

(15:21)

B: No puedes simplemente dejarme cuando las cosas se ponen asi.

(15:22)

___K: _Puedo hacer muchas cosas. Observame.

(15:23)

B: Eso se supone que deberia impresionarme?

(15:26)

B: Ya te fuiste, cierto?

(15:30)

B: No tiene sentido. Quien deja su telefono tirado toda una semana?

(15:35)

B: Nadie. Nadie hace eso en el siglo 21. Asi que solo me ignoraras.

(15:37)

B: Esta bien.

(15:40)

B: Estoy realmente hablando conmigo ahora?

(15:41)

B: Ok.

* * *

**Domingo 9 de Noviembre** (9:55)

B: Y las ardillas, Kurt. Que pasa con las ardillas?

(10:00)

___K: _Estas mandándome mensajes dormido?

(10:01)

B: No.

(10:02)

___K: _Estas ebrio?

(10:02)

B: Son las 10 de la mañana de un Domingo!

(10:04)

___K: _Exactamente! Son las 10 de la mañana de un *Domingo*!

(10:05)

B: Vamos.

(10:08)

___K: _…Que pasa con las ardillas, Blaine?

(10:10)

B: Como llegaron aquí? Alguien las coloco aquí o solo venian con los arboles, con todo el paquete?

(10:12)

___K: _Estoy mandando mensajes dormido?

(10:13)

B: No lo se. Lo estas?

(10:17)

___K: _Estas en el Central Park, cierto?

(10:18)

___K: _Es donde estas todos los Domingos?

(10:19)

___K: _Y como vienes con esa clase de preguntas? Como?

(10:20)

B: Hablo en serio!

(10:21)

___K: _Estoy seguro que lo haces.

(10:22)

___K: _Porque no buscas en Google? Estoy seguro que Google esta despierto a esta hora.

(10:26)

B: A veces pienso que la gente dejo de pensar en el momento en que Google aparecio. Que pasaria si la gente confiara en eso siempre? Alguien tiene que haber puesto todas esas cosas ahí.

(10:28)

___K: _Dios mio.

(10:29)

___K: _Porque no vuelves a la cama antes de que hieras a alguien? Harias eso?

(10:31)

B: Eso no responde mi pregunta.

(10:33)

___K: _Ardillas, Blaine. Ardillas. Creo que sobreviviran esta vez.

(10:35)

B: Que pasa si el 9 de noviembre se hace conocido como el dia del Apocalipsis de las ardillas. Podrias vivir con ello?

(10:37)

___K: _Que eres tu?

(10:38)

B: Soy adorable.

(10:40)

___K: _Dejame a mi analizar eso.

(10:42)

___K: _Necesito un café o sino saldre a buscar a una ardilla y tu no querras saber que pasaria con ella.

(10:44)

B: No tienes buen humor en las mañanas!

(10:45)

___K: _Eso crees?

(10:45)

B: :P

(10:46)

___K: _Porque es que estoy empezando a creer que te gusta ponerme tenso?

(10:47)

B: Buscalo en Google.

(10:47)

___K: _…

(10:49)

B: Eso significa que gane?

(10:55)

___K: _Podrias callarte?

(10:56)

___K: _Si, tu ganas.

(10:58)

B: Disfruta tu café, Kurt!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota: **K: Kurt** / **_B: Blaine

**Capitulo 3**

**_Martes 11 de Noviembre_** (13:33)

B: Odio los Martes

(13:55)

___K: _No los lunes?

(13:57)

B: No, los martes.

(15:59_)_

_____K: _Te gusta ir en contra de la marea en general o es realmente como te sientes?

(14:03)

B: No odio los martes ironicamente. Crees que soy un hipster? Realmente los odio.

(14:04)

___K: _Porque?

(14:06)

B: Porque no tienen sentido.

(14:08)

___K: _Explicate.

(14:15)

B: Todo el mundo sabe que esperar cuando vienen los lunes, cierto? Vuelves al trabajo o a lo que sea que vuelves los lunes y apesta, pero tu sabes que debe apestar y apesta para todos. Sabes como enfrentarlo, todos tienen ese algo en comun. La gente odia los lunes. Es como un equipo deportivo. Y luego termina y piensas. "Genial, sobrevivi a otro lunes" Pero luego viene el martes y el equipo deportivo se olvido porque "Tranquilo, es solo martes" y no tiene sentido. No es el comienzo de semana, no es mitad de semana y estoy completamente seguro que no es el fin de semana, cierto? Es solo. Es solo, que apesta.

(14:20)

___K: _WoW

(14.21)

___K: _Eso fue...

(14:26)

___K: _Leiste la palabra "explicate" y te lo tomaste en serio.

(14:26)

___K: _Estas seguro que es algo general?

(14:27)

B: Positivo.

(14:30)

_____K: _Asi que no pasa nada fuera de lo comun hoy? Nada de nada?

(14:31)

B: No.

(14:33)

_____K: _Creo que me gustabas mas cuando eras rayos de sol y arcoiris.

(14:35)

B: Ok. Quizas hoy no me siento como rayos de sol. Quizas nublado con intervalos de sol. Eso estaria bien?

(14:36)

_____K: _Claro.

(14:37)

B: Y que tal nublado con brotes de lluvia?

(14:39)

_____K: _Mucha lluvia?

(14:39)

B: Pequeños lapsus de lluvia.

(14:41)

_____K: _Claro, si.

(14:43)

B: Bien.

(14:44)

B: Y que tal un huracan?

(14:45)

_____K: _Eres un huracan ahora?

(14:45)

B: Hoy no.

(14:47)

_____K: _Entonces cruzemos el puente cuando lleguemos.

(14:55)

B: Gracias.

(14:56)

_____K: _Porque?

(14:57)

B: Por dejarme explicar.

(14:59)

_____K: _Cuando quieras.

* * *

**Miercoles 12 de Noviembre** (1:03)

_____K: _Sabias que las ardillas pierden su piel si solo se alimentan de cacahuates?

(1:06)

B: No sabia eso!

(1:08)

_____K: _Bien, aparentemente es verdad. Y tiene que ser cacahuates no nueces.

(1:11)

B: Que gran sabiduria a esta hora!

(1:11)

B: Como es que sabias eso?

(1:13)

_____K: _Sé cosas.

(1:15)

B: Buscaste en google ardillas, Kurt?

(1:15)

_____K: _Sé cosas.

(1:17)

B: Realmente buscaste en google ardillas. No se si te conmovio o te horrorizo.

(1:17)

_____K: _Te digo que sé cosas.

(1:18)

B: Kurt.

(1:18)

_____K: _Soy muy sabio.

(1:19)

B: Kuuuurt!

(1:21)

_____K: _Ok bien, lo busque en google, No puedo dormir y hago estupideces cuando no puedo dormir, Feliz?

(1:24)

B: Mucho. (no por tu insomnia)

(1:25)

_____K: _Cual es tu excusa? Fiesta salvaje a mitad de semana?

(1:28)

B: Ojala! Tengo que terminar un ensayo para mañana...

(1:30)

B: Pero lo estoy imprimiendo mientras escribo esto.

(1:31)

_____K: _Ouch. Voy a intentar dormir,de nuevo. Buenas noches!

(1:34)

B: Buena suerte y buenas noches!

(1:37)

___K: _(Deberias intentar contar ardillas!)

(1:38)

_____K: _Eso esta por debajo de mi. Que estoy contando?

(1:40)

B: Alpacas?

(1:41)

_____K: _Ignorando lo raro de ti en 1...2...3...

(1:43)

B: Dime tu!

(1:45)

_____K: _Cachorros vomitando en ti. No es una linda señal.

(1:47)

B: porque no es para nada raro.

(1:49)

_____K: _Es tu vida, Blaine. Es real.

(1:51)

B: Creo que deberias dormir.

(1:53)

_____K: _Pero sigue apareciendo!. Como vives con eso?

(1:53)

B:Dormir

* * *

**Miercoles 12 de Noviembr**e (17:00)

_____K: _Siento lo de anoche. Llevaba despierto 19 horas.

(17:33)

B: Relajate! Creo que fue adorable.

(17:34)

_____K: _Tu crees que todo es adorable. Tu probablemente crees que los cachorros son adorables.

(17:34)

B: :P

* * *

**Sabado 15 de Noviembre** (00:35)

B: Es extraño no escuchar de ti un Jueves.

(00:36)

B: Es extraño que crea que es extraño?

(00:48)

_____K: _Ya hemos asumido tu rareza. Muchas veces. Cuentame algo nuevo!

(00:49)

B: Va a nevar mañana.

(00:50)

_____K: _No, no lo hara!

(00:52)

B: Que eres tu? el reporte del tiempo?

(00:54)

_____K: _No, aparentemente ese eres tu. Y estas defectuoso.

(1:03)

B: Ok, Voy a decirte algo.

(1:04)

B: Recuerdas los martes?

(1:06)

_____K: _El dia que sera recordado por siempre como El-dia-en-que-Blaine-podria-ser-un-huracan?

(1:08)

B: Era nublado con...algo.

(1:09)

B: Y recuerdas esa horrible semana de Octubre?

(1:09)

_____K: _Si?

(1:15)

B: Bien, ayer fue la continuacion de eso. Te dije que me dejaron, cierto? No fue desmoralizante, no fue un gran impacto. No me preocupe demasiado ya que solo era otra semana no placentera y desagradable. (o quizas eso era lo que yo queria que fuera? Si yo estuviera loco, le pediria a mi madre que me analizara, pero no, asi que... nunca lo sabremos!) pero sigue apestando ver a mi ex con alguien mas en el campus solo semanas despues. Mientras almuerzas. En el banco al lado de ellos.

(1:17)

_____K: _Las situaciones en las que te metes...

(1:18)

_____K: _Lo siento.

(1:20)

B: Estoy bien. Como dije, era lo que tenia que ser, pero...

(1:21)

B: Todavia es menos que ideal.

(1:22)

_____K: _La confrontaste por eso?

(1:25)

B: Gracias!

(1:25)

_____K: _?

(1:27)

B: Por hacerme reir cuando necesitaba reir.

(1:27)

_____K: _?

(1:29)

B: Ok. Te estas poniendo grave, wow.

(1:30)

B: No, no hable con él. Hui. Con dignidad. Pero si, sali de ahi lo mas rapido que pude, sin parecer un tonto.

(1:35)

_____K: _Oh.

(1:36)

___B: _Oh? Tu crees que no podria parecer un tonto, cierto?

(1:38)

_____K: _No. No, estoy seguro que te fuiste tan elegante como un caballo picado por una avispa.

(1:39)

_____K: _Creo que no queria asumirlo.

(1:40)

B: Asumelo entonces.

(1:41)

_____K: _Porque es verdad?

(1:42)

B: Que cosa?

(1:42)

_____K: _Blaine! No seas ridiculo!

(1:44)

B: Y tambien muy gay. Feliz?

(1:44)

_____K: _Se supone que me hace feliz?

(1:46)

B: No lo se. Quizas pense que lo haria.

(1:47)

_____K: _Blaine.

(1:47)

B: Lo siento. Fue mucho?

(1:48)

_____K: _Como que lo establecí de una sola vez. no?

(1:50)

B: Algo asi.

(1:51)

B: Pensandolo bien, no. Cruze una linea. Soy conocido por mis bromas estupidas. Lo siento.

(1:52)

_____K: _Siempre un caballero.

(1:54)

B: Sigo olvidando que que no nos conocemos.

(1:55)

B: Extraño, huh?

(1:57)

B: Tu eras el que queria detalles hace un par de semanas y ahora pareces impactado!

(1:57)

_____K: _Blaine.

(1:59)

B: Lo se, lo se. Estoy estableciendo mi rareza. Me callare.

(2:02)

_____K: _Mira, esta bien. Olvidemos esto. Tenias esta horrible sensacion y esas ganas de hablar y nada mas. Esta bien.

(2:03)

_____K: _Y Blaine?

(2:04)

B: Si?

(2:05)

_____K: _Tengo novio. Asi que esto no tiene porque ser incomodo.

(2:16)

B: Oh. Ok.

(2:18)

B: Uf. Crei que habia arruinado esto!

(2:20)

_____K: _Mi unico amigo a través de mensajes basado en numeros equivocados y cachorros?

(2:21)

B: Si. Eso.

(2:23)

_____K: _Vas a tener que intentarlo con mas impetu la proxima vez.

(2:24)

B: Anotado!

(2:27)

B: Tendre que decir buenas noches. Tengo clases mañana. O hoy. Como sea.

(2:28)

_____K: _Un sabado?

(2:29)

B: Cruel, verdad?

(2:30)

_____K: _Mucho. Yo presentaria una queja.

(2:30)

B: Ya lo he hecho. Buenas noches!

(2:31)

_____K: _Que duermas bien!

* * *

**Domingo 16 de Noviembre** (13:37)

_____K: _Como esta el central Park?

(14:05)

_____K: _Te perdiste?

(14:16)

_____K: _O quizas las ardillas te comieron mientras tratabas de investigar su historia y te arrastraron a su cueva?

(14:20)

_____K: _(Porque las ardillas viven en cuevas, todo el mundo lo sabe...)

* * *

**Martes 18 de Noviembre** (20:17)

_____K: _Espero que este martes haya sido tolerable para ti!

* * *

**Jueves 20 de Noviembre** (15:04)

B: No lo fue. Pero ya me estoy acostumbrando, cierto? Gracias de todas maneras.

(16:30)

_____K: _Quien es?

(16:36)

B: Crei que habiamos pasado ya por eso.

(16:38)

_____K: _Y yo crei que tu tenias modales.

(16:39)

_____K: _En serio me estas respondiendo un mensaje de hace dos dias atras?

(16:40)

B: Lo siento!

(16:41)

_____K: _Si, bueno...

(14:42)

B: Estas enojado conmigo?

(16:42)

_____K: _No?

(16:43)

B: Es eso una pregunta?

(16:50)

B: Estas enojado conmigo!

(16:51)

_____K: _Podrias haber muerto.

(16:54)

B: No estoy muerto. Es solo que he tenido una de esas semanas.

(17:01)

B: De verdad creiste que habia muerto?

(17:02)

_____K: _No

(17:03)

_____K: _Herido por la mafia de las ardillas? Quizas.

(17:05)

B: No existe tal cosa!

(17:07)

_____K: _Desde cuando tu eres la persona cuerda en esta relacion?

(17:10)

B: Relacion?

(17:11)

_____K: _Tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

(17:20)

B: Puedo solo decir que lo siento y que no se volvera a repetir?

(17:21)

_____K: _Eso no lo explica!

(17:22)

B: No me lo haras facil, verdad?

(17:25)

_____K: _Nunca dije que seria facil.

(17:26)

B: Nunca dije que era perfecto.

(17:28)

_____K: _Que?

(17:30)

B: Mira, si quieres estar enojado conmigo por eso, bien. Pero desde cuando esto empezó a ser una responsabilidad?

(17:32)

_____K: _...Blaine, calmate. Solo te esta molestando. No estas obligado a nada aqui y lo sabes.

(17:35)

B: Ok, bien. Porque no andare por aqui la proxima semana y no quiero que pìenses que estoy muerto o por ahi en una zanja.

(17:36)

_____K: _Blaine.

* * *

(23:33)

B: Mierda. Lo siento. De verdad, verdad, lo siento. Estoy cansado, ok? Estoy muy cansado y hay cosas que me estan sucediendo y... Lo siento, ok?

(23:45)

_____K: _Quieres hablar sobre eso?

(23:47)

B:No, esta bien. Pero dame una semana?

(23:48)

_____K: _Claro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: Para ver las imagenes y links copien el enlace y borren las parentesis. **

_K: Kurt_**_ /_ **B: Blaine**  
**

**Capitulo 4**

**Jueves 27 de Noviembre** (19:30)  
B: Feliz Dia de Gracias, Kurt!

(21:45)  
___K: _Feliz Dia de Gracias, Blaine!

(22:17)  
B: Hola

(22:19)  
___K: _Hola

(22:20)  
B: Creo que te debo una disculpa.

(22:22)  
___K: _Antes de que digas algo mas, puedo yo primero?

(22:22)  
B: Si, claro.

(22:29)  
___K: _Hace algun tiempo que llevo pensando sobre esto y me gustaria que de una vez por todas no te preocuparas de las cosas que compartes conmigo. Incluso si son problemas de tu vida. Especialmente esos. Tu no tienes que decirme nada, pero puedes. Puede que no nos conozcamos mucho, pero me agradas y me gusta este extra o juego de mensajes que hemos creado. Quizas sea porque realmente no nos conocemos, que podemos hablar de todo.  
(22:31)  
___K: _Y necesitas parar de disculparte. Lo que sea que haya sido, estoy seguro que tenias una buena razon y yo tiendo a morder a la gente cuando estoy estresado, asi que, lo entiendo.  
(22:33)  
___K: _Podria borrar tu numero si quisiera, pero no.

(22:36)  
B: Eso casi raya en lo "cursi".

(22:38)  
___K: _No fue cursi! Bueno, si, ok. Arruina mi momento de honestidad.

(22:41)  
B: Yo tenia todo un discurso preparado.

(22:41)  
___K: _Aun puedes darme el discurso! Me encantan los discursos.

(22:43)  
B: No, ahora me siento como un tonto.

(22:44)  
___K: _Entiendes lo que estaba tratando de decir, cierto?

(22:46)  
B: Si.  
(22:48)  
B: Kurt?

(22:48)  
___K: _Si?

(22:50)  
B: Yo tampoco quiero borrar tu numero.

(22:51)  
___K: _Cursi!

(22:53)  
B: Tu empezaste!

(22:55)  
___K: _Como a ido tu dia?  
(22:55)  
___K: _Estas en New York? O tu familia vive en otro lugar?

(22:59)  
B: Estoy en New York.

(23:01)  
___K: _Eres de New York?

(23:02)  
B: No, soy de Ohio.

(23:02)  
___K: _Eso es extraño...

(23:04)  
B: Que tiene de extraño Ohio? Siempre he pensado en el como un desierto.

(23:05)  
___K: _Yo soy de Ohio, Eso es lo extraño!

(23:05)  
B: Wow!  
(23:06)  
B: No... En serio?

(23:07)  
___K: _Si, porque mentiria sobre Ohio? Quien hace eso?

(23:10)  
B: Nadie,  
(23:11)  
B: Wow. Asi que sabes de que te hablo!

(23:14)  
___K: _Desafortunadamente. Pero ambos escapamos, cierto?

(23:15)  
B: Lo hicimos, si.

* * *

**Domingo 30 de Noviembre** (11:02)  
B: Este es un mensaje desde el Central Park.

(11:10)  
___K: _Mi favorito.  
(11:12)  
___K: _Y donde esta tu pregunta?

(11:12)  
B: No hay preguntas hoy. Nosotros solo disfrutaremos este Domingo por la ma ana! Nieve! La primera nevada del año!

(11:13)  
___K: _Nosotros?

(11:16)  
B: Bradshaw y yo.

(11:20)  
___K: _Ok...  
(11:21)  
___K: _Quien es Bradshaw?

(11:23)  
B: Espera un segundo.

(11:28)  
___K: _Esperando!

(11:30)  
B: Se volvio loco y no podre mantenerlo quieto por mucho tiempo. Ama la nieve. No puedes culparlo por eso.

(11:31)  
___K: _Que estas haciendo?

(11:32)  
B: Espera!

(11:33)  
___K: _Estas empezando a asustarme.

(11:34)  
B: No seas ridiculo.  
(11:34)  
B: Somos muy amigables.

(11:35)  
___K: _Que estas haciendo ahora?

(11:36)  
B: Que impaciente!  
(11:37)  
B: Ya. Esta cubierto de nieve ahora. Espero que estes feliz.

http:(/)(/)(pics).(livejournal).(c)om/iknowitainteasy/pic/00001x2t

(11:38)  
___K: _Tienes un perro llamado Bradshaw?  
(11:39)  
___K: _Tienes un perro?

(11:40)  
B: No es mio, Es el perro de mi vecino. El no es exactamente joven (ni tampoco Bradshaw, pero el lo sigue olvidando...) asi que lo saco a pasear cada domingo.

(11:42)  
___K: _Ese es el secreto del Central Park que me has estado ocultando!

(11:44)  
B: No lo llamaria secreto, pero si.

(11:49)  
___K: _Espera. Espera un segundo. Es ese el perro?

(11:50)  
B: Que perro?

(11:51)  
___K: _Tu sabes - EL perro.

(11:53)  
B: No tengo idea de que estas hablando.

(11:53)  
___K: _Oh, pero el es!

(11:55)  
B: A Bradshaw le gustaria que supieras que los perros de 10 años tienen estomagos sensibles, muchas gracias.

(11:58)  
___K: _El mejor domingo por la mañana

(12:01)  
B: Esto no es gracioso.

(12:03)  
___K: _Claro.  
(12:05)  
___K: _Siento que ahora te conozco un poquito mejor.

(12:06)  
B: Me complace ser de ayuda.

(12:09)  
___K: _Disfruta tu dia de nieve.

(12:11)  
B: Iremos a tomar un poco de cafe. Esta helado.

(12:12)  
___K: _Tu y Bradshaw.?

(12:14)  
B: Correcto.

(12:37)  
___K: _Cual es tu pedido de cafe?

(12:40)  
B: Caramelo con leche, extra largo.

(12:42)  
___K: _No es malo.

(12:44)  
B: Cierto?  
(12:45)  
B: El dice que el caramelo combina con su piel.

(12:49)  
___K: _Creo que me gusta ese perro.

(12:52)  
B: Yo creo que lo amo.

* * *

**Martes 2 de Diciembre** (7:34)

http:(/)(/)(pics).(livejournal).(c)om/iknowitainteasy/pic/00002tt2

(7:40)  
B: Que intentas decirme?

(7:41)  
___K: _Que estoy... Dios, Blaine, realmente los martes tienes mal humor.  
(7:42)  
___K: _Y por lo que se, acabo de mandarte una imagen de una ardilla adoptada por un perro.

(7:43)  
B: Porque?

(7:45)  
___K: _...para iluminar tu martes!  
(7:48)  
___K: _Claramente no funciono de la manera en que queria.

(7:50)  
B: Ya me levante.

(7:52)  
___K: _Si. Ok. Gracias por la informacion. Eso no cambia nada. Mi primera parte de la mision ha fallado.

(7:55)  
B: Mision?

(7:56)  
___K: _Shhhhhh.

(9:23)  
B: Deberia llamar al servicio secreto?

(9:45)  
___K: _No seas tonto. La mision es para tu beneficio.

(9:47)  
B: Ahora si que estoy asustado. Porque estoy asustado?

(9:48)  
___K: _Tu crees en la mafia de las ardillas. Y apuesto que los ciervos retozando en un prado en primavera tambien te asusta.

(9:51)  
B: Estamos hablando de dos ciervos o mas de 5?

(9:52)  
___K: _Olvidate de los ciervos, Blaine!  
(9:59)  
___K: _Estas ocupado hoy?

(10:01)  
B: Tengo la tarde libre.  
(10:03)  
B: Porque?

(10:05)  
___K: _Solo comprobando.

(12:03)  
___K: _Conoces la cafeteria que esta en la 4 avenida entre las calles 12 y 13 ?

(12:20)  
B: Eso creo?

(12:21)  
___K: _Si o no?

(12:23)  
B: Si.

(12:25)  
___K: _Ok. Quiero que vayas ahi y les digas tu nombre. En cualquier momento, pero tiene que ser hoy.

(12:26)  
B: Ya estas empezando a asustarme.

(12:29)  
___K: _Solo hazlo, Blaine.

* * *

(13:05)  
___K: _Click http:(/)(/)(youtu).(be)/0uw91uKRwJI  


(13:23)

B: Quiero uno!  
(13:24)  
B: Kurt, puedo tener uno?  
(13:27)  
B: Es eso parte de tu mision?

(13:33)  
___K: _Cual es mi mision?

(13:39)  
B: Atraerme a una falsa sensacion de seguridad con animales pequeños, para luego atacarme en una cafeteria?

(13:55)  
___K: _Cerca!

* * *

(17:07)  
B: Tu mision. O lo se que sea, la ame.

(17:33)  
___K: _Fuiste?

(17:34)  
B: Si, lo hice. No puedo creer que hicieras eso!

(17:36)  
___K: _Ya no estas asustado?

(17:37)  
B: Quien se asustaria con una cafe gratis? Yo no.  
(17:40)  
B: No, en serio, gracias.

(17:41)  
___K: _Ilumino tu martes?

(17:44)  
B: Si, si lo hizo.

(17:46)  
___K: _Entonces, de nada.

(17:59)  
B: Esto es algo de solo una vez, o puedo ir todos los Martes por un cafe?

(18:01)  
___K: _No me presiones.

* * *

(22:34)  
B: Eres amigo de los camareros?

(22:45)

___K: _En eso piensas antes de irte a dormir?

(22:47)  
B: Si o no?

(22:50)  
___K: _Que pasaria si lo fuera?

(22:53)  
B: omg!

(22:53)  
___K: _omg! En serio, Blaine?

(22:54)  
B: Esto, es un asunto intrigante!

(22:56)  
___K: _Estas deliciosamente elocuente esta noche

(22:57)  
B: Me voy a la cama ahora, pero esto no ha terminado! ;)

(22:59)  
___K: _Si. Quieres saber que es lo que no ha terminado? Mi mision.

(23:01)  
B: Me niego a tener miedo.

(23:03)  
_K: Bien._


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: **B: Blaine** / **_K: Kurt**  
**_

**Capitulo 5**

**Miercoles 3 de Diciembre** (16:56)

B: Hablaste con tu amigo ya?

(17:10)

_K: Que amigo?_

(17:11)

B: Tu amigo de la cafeteria.

(17:15)

___K: _Nunca dije que tuviera un amigo en la cafeteria.

(17:16)

B:Pero lo tienes!

(17:16)

___K: _¿Tu *quieres* que yo tenga un amigo en la cafeteria?

(17:19)

B: Estas tratando de hacerme creer que le dijiste a un extraño que un chico llamado Blaine pasaría y que tendría que darle lo que el quisiera?

(17:20)

___K: _a) Extraño? Es mi gente de la cafetería. b) Lo que quisiera?

(17:22)

B: a) Asi que esa es tu cafetería regular? b) Eso fue lo que me dijo.

(17:25)

___K: _a) responder eso seria irresponsable. b) Eso es algo un poco peligroso como para decirlo. Supongo que no te conocen, deberia advertirles.

(17:27)

B: Donde estabas?

(17:28)

___K: _?

(17:28)

B: En la cafeteria. No te hagas el tonto. ;)

(17:33)

___K: _No, no estaba ahi.

(17:35)

B: Si, igual como que no tienes amigos ahi.

(17:45)

___K: _Eres exceptico.

(17:46)

B: Y tu eres una basura! :P

(17:47)

___K: _Hey! Alguien no quiere su cafe del proximo martes...

(17:49)

B: Claro, y asi te doy la oportunidad de que tus amigos me espien.

(17:53)

B: Realmente quieres que crea que no estabas ahi?

(17:54)

___K: _Porque?

(17:59)

B: Quizas eras el de la pareja de ancianos cascarrabias que se peleaban por la azucar o esa ruda mujer de negocios que penso que estaria bien adelantarme. Por no mencionar al chico raro con el corte de pelo a lo Chad Kroeger.

(18:02)

___K: _Bien!

(18:05)

___K: _Podria haber sido cualquiera.

(18:08)

B: Pero tu no estabas ahi.

(18:10)

___K: _Pero yo no estaba ahi.

* * *

**Jueves 4 de Diciembre** (10:24)

___K: _Este sera el Jueves mas aburrido de mi vida.

(10:25)

___K: _Sugiero, pregunta y respuesta.

(10:45)

B: Quien pregunta y quien responde?

(10:55)

___K: _Nos turnaremos. Entras?

(10:56)

B: Entro.

(10:57)

B: Espera. Hay reglas?

(10:59)

___K: _Necesitas reglas?

(11:04)

B: Que pasa si no quiero responder algo?

(11:13)

___K: _Que clase de pregunta no responderias?

(11:14)

___K: _Pero, esta bien. Puedes usar "ardilla" como tu palabra segura.

(11:17)

B: Siento como que no me lo tomare en serio.

(11:20)

___K: _Y nada mas. Solo preguntas y respuestas todo el dia.

(11:20)

___K: _De acuerdo?

(11:23)

B: Por extraño que parezca. De acuerdo.

(11:25)

___K: _Yo primero.

(11:27)

B: Por supuesto.

(11:29)

___K: _A que facultad vas?

(11:29)

B: Ardilla.

(11:30)

___K: _Blaine!

(11:32)

B: Que?

(11:33)

B: Sere amable. Puedes hacer otra pregunta.

(11:45)

___K: _Esta bien

(11:46)

___K: _Cual es tu color favorito? (Si, eso es lo que ganas por echar al agua el juego tan pronto.)

(11:59)

B: Que maduro!

(12:00)

B: Rojo.

(12:34)

___K: _Es tu turno.

(12:35)

B: Lo se. Estoy tratando de buscar la pregunta perfecta.

(12:36)

___K: _No te vayas a herir.

(12:47)

B: Puedes cambiar un neumatico?

(12:49)

___K: _Que paso con eso de la pregunta perfecta?

(12:50)

B: Responder con una pregunta no esta permitido!

(12:51)

___K: _No existía esa regla.

(12:54)

B: Desde ahora, si.

(12:55)

B: Y shhh. Era demasiada la presion asi que hice una pregunta al azar.

(12:57)

___K: _Y cual creiste que era la primera pregunta perfecta?

(12:58)

B: SOLO RESPONDE!

(13:01)

___K: _Eso va super bien.

(13:02)

___K: _Si, si puedo.

(13:14)

___K: _Donde te criaste?

(13:19)

B: Columbus.

(13:20)

B: Eso es cerca de donde vive tu familia?

(13:33)

___K: _A dos horas en auto. Cerca?

(13:34)

B: Es esa tu pregunta?

(13:35)

___K: _No.

(13:57)

___K: _Mi pregunta es: A que colegio ibas? (Es parte del pasado, no deberias necesitar tu palabra de seguridad esta vez!)

(13:55)

B: Me gradue de la Academia Dalton, Westerville.

(13:59)

___K: _Eres chico de Academia... Todo me hace sentido ahora.

(14:01)

B: Siempre has sido tan desagradable?

(14:23)

___K: _Es esa tu pregunta?

(14:26)

B: Si.

(14:28)

___K: _Quizas. Pero quizás tu eres el que provoca eso en mi.

(14:30)

___K: _Tu familia aun vive en Columbus?

(14:33)

B: Si.

(14:34)

B: Tienes compañeros de piso o vives solo?

(14:35)

___K: _Tengo dos compañeros de piso. Que estudiante se puede costear su propio departamento en New York?

(14:39)

B: Si es esa tu pregunta: Tengo mi propio departamento.

(14:44)

___K: _Porque eso no me sorprende? El internado te delato.

(14:45)

B: Que se supone que significa eso?

(14:46)

___K: _Tus padres son asquerosamente ricos?

(14:49)

B: Definitivamente. Ellos querian que tuviera mi propio departamento.

(14:55)

___K: _Y tu no? Porque yo podria. Estaria dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio.

(14:56)

B: Porque eres el unico que esta haciendo preguntas?

(15:01)

B: Y no, no lo quise. Preferiría vivir en el campus, en realidad.

(15:45)

___K: _Porque no?

(15:47)

B: Estas rompiendo las reglas.

(15:49)

___K: _No todas!

(15:50)

___K: _ok. Tu turno.

(16:06)

B: Cual es tu pedido de cafe?

(16:09)

___K: _McQueen.

(16:11)

B: Es uno nuevo en el menu de Starbucks? Porque no lo conozco.

(16:12)

___K: _Es mi palabra segura.

(16:17)

B: Desde cuando tienes palabra segura? Y porque la necesitas para la pregunta sobre un cafe?

(16:18)

___K: _Tengo razones, Blaine. Razones.

(16:26)

___K: _Te permito otra.

(16:28)

B: Que estudias exactamente?

(16:30)

___K: _Diseñador de modas.

(16:55)

___K: _Vas a ir a casa para las fiestas?

(16:59)

B: No lo creo, no.

(17:01)

___K: _Porque no?

(17:02)

B: Reglas, Kurt!

(17:05)

___K: _olvida las reglas! Como es que no vas a ir a casa para Navidad?

(17:15)

B: Mis padres estaran ocupados.

(17:16)

___K: _En navidad?

(17:16)

B: Si

(17:18)

___K: _En serio?

(17:19)

B: Si, positivo.

(17:24)

_K: Lo siento_.

(17:35)

B: No tienes porque. Siempre ha sido asi.

(17:36)

___K: _Eso no significa que este bien.

(17:39)

B: No soy un gran fan de la Navidad de todas maneras.

(17:40)

___K: _Estas loco.

(17:41)

___K: _Mision #2 esta oficialmente en proceso de planeamiento.

(17:41)

B: No! Que?

(17:52)

___K: _Shhhhh.

(17:43)

___K: _Tu turno.

(17:44)

B: Que estas planeando?

(17:46)

___K: _McQueen

(17:46)

B: No puedes usar McQueen ahora!

(17:50)

___K: _Puedo. Y lo hago.

(17:55)

___K: _Te toca otra vez.

(17:56)

B: Que estas planeando?

(17:56)

___K: _Blaine.

(17:58)

B: Que estas planeando?

(17:59)

___K: _Quedaste pegado?

(18:33)

B: Esta bien.

(18:36)

B: Cual es la primera frase del segundo capitulo del libro que tengas mas cerca de ti?

(18:38)

___K: _Del segundo capitulo? No es siempre la primera frase del primer capitulo?

(18:39)

B: No. La gente tiene una obsesión con las primeras impresiones.

(18:40)

___K: _Ok.

(18:49)

___K: _Puedo hacer trampa? Esta es la frase mas larga en la historia de las frases. Mis dedos sangran con solo mirarla.

(18:55)

B: Entonces dame tu frase favorita.

(18:56)

___K: _Del segundo capitulo?

(18:57)

B: Siempre del segundo capitulo.

(18:59)

_____K: _"Pienso y pienso y pienso, he pensado en mí mismo y la felicidad un millón de veces, pero nunca en que ambos se unan"

(19:03)

B: Esa es buena.

(19:25)

_____K: _Lo es.

(20:55)

B: Que piensa tu novio de que nos mandemos mensajes todos los dias, todo el dia?

(20:59)

_____K: _1) Es mi turno de preguntar. 2) No todo el dia, ni todos los dias.

(21:03)

B: Tu me has hecho mas preguntas. Solo trato de equilibrar el desbalance que tu creaste.

(21:04)

B: Y no me has preguntado nada hace más de una hora.

(21:06)

_____K: _Cena. Estaba cenando.

(21:07)

B: Con tu novio?

(21:21)

_____K: _Porque te obsesionaste con él ahora?

(21:22)

B: Porque nunca hablas de el.

(21:26)

_____K: _No contigo.

(21:27)

B: Y eso es porque?

(21:28)

_____K: _No crees que ya estamos equilibrados?

(21:30)

B: Creo que vamos 11-8.

(21:33)

_____K: _No me parece justo.

(21:56)

B: Me dejaras comprarte un cafe el Martes?

(21:58)

_____K: _Eso lo hago yo. No me robes mis ideas. El martes es para ti, porque eres tu el que los odias.

(22:01)

B: Eso es un no?

(22:11)

_____K: _Si y no discutas conmigo!

(22:13)

B: No lo haria.

(22:36)

B: Me dejas comprarte un almuerzo?

(22:37)

_____K: _El martes?

(22:39)

B: No. Jueves.

(22:40)

_____K: _Porque Jueves?

(22:43)

B: Es nuestra decima semana aniversario de mensajes de texto.

(22:45)

_____K: _Eso necesita un mejor nombre.

(22:47)

_K: Espera. Estas sugiriendo que nos conozcamos?_

(22:49)

B: No dije eso.

(22:50)

B: Es lo que quieres?

(22:52)

_____K: _Oh no. No no no. Ni siquiera trates de cambiar esto.

(22:53)

B: Relajate.

(22:55)

B: Te enviare los detalles.

(22:57)

_____K: _Y como siempre. Ambos asustados e intrigados.

(22:59)

B: Deberias.

(23:02)

B: ...Intrigado. No asustado. Nunca asustado! Soy dulce! Estoy hecho de arcoiris y algodones y diversion, recuerdas?

(23:04)

_____K: _Amo como siempre arruinas los momentos de misterios comportandote como un idiota.

(23:06)

B: Buenas noches, Kurt!

(23:06)

_____K: _Buenas noches.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota: **_K: Kurt_**_ /_ **B: Blaine

Para ver las imagenes copien los links y eliminen los parentesis.

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Viernes 5 de Diciembre** (18:24)

B: Ayer fue de locos

(18:45)

B: Dimelo a mi.

(18:45)

B: Siento como si tuviera resaca.

(18:47)

_K: Deberia sentirme insultado._

(18:50)

B: No, para nada! Hablo de las buenas.

(18:51)

___K: _Existen las buenas?

(18:53)

B: Si, si es por mandarte mensajes a ti.

(18:54)

B: Y la cura es... mas mensajes!

(18:55)

___K: _Como la cura de una real resaca es beber mas?

(18:59)

B: Exactamente.

* * *

**Sabado 6 de Diciembre** (11:04)

___K: _Necesito que hagas algo por mi.

(11:23)

B: Deberia saber que es primero?

(11:25)

___K: _la verdad, no.

(11:26)

B: Es parte de una de tus misiones?

(11:28)

___K: _Eres inteligente.

(11:28)

___K: _Es parte de la mision #2.

(11:30)

B: Que necesito hacer?

(11:35)

___K: _Inteligente y confiado.

(11:37)

B: No hagas que me arrepienta!

(11:38)

___K: _Nunca. Conoces la estatua de Balto en el Central Park?

(11:40)

B: No se supone que voy todos los domingos en la mañana al Central Park?

(11:41)

___K: _Lo tomare como un si.

(11:43)

___K: _Necesito que estes ahi a las 15:00 exacto.

(11:45)

B: Y... que mire la estatua?

(11:50)

___K: _Si, porque no?

(11:52)

B: Kurt, tendras que decirme mas si quieres que vaya. Mi confianza tiene limites.

(11:53)

___K: _La confianza no tiene limites. O confias en una persona o no.

(11:55)

B: Dime que debo esperar.

(11:56)

___K: _Algo magico.

(11:56)

B: Kurt.

(12:01)

___K: _Mira, no te van a robar, ni apuñalar, ni nada de eso. Es un lugar publico y esta siempre lleno de niños. Confia en mi.

(12:04)

___K: _Lleva a un amigo. O a Bradshaw! El puede protegerte de todas esas cosas que se te pasan por la cabeza.

(12:06)

B: Esta bien. Claramente no conoces a ese perro. A el le agradan los extraños como si se conocieran de toda la vida_._

(12:08)

___K: _Todos los extraños?

(12:09)

B: Todos.

(12:10)

___K: _Incluso los que dan miedo?

(12:11)

B: Incluso los que dan miedo.

(12:14)

___K: _Estas seguro de que es de New York?

(12:16)

B: No estoy muy seguro.

(12:20)

___K: _Asi que, estaras ahi? Tienes tiempo?

(12:21)

B: Lo pensare.

* * *

(16:23)

B: kurt.

(16:26)

B: KURT.

(16:33)

B: En serio. Kurt!

(16:45)

B: Kurt. Estoy hiperventilando.

(16:47)

B: Kuuuuuuuurt.

(16:49)

___K: _Si! Si, aqui estoy!

(16:50)

B: oh! Gracias.

(16:51)

___K: _Que pasa?

(16:52)

B: Que pasa?

(16:52)

B: Como lo supiste? Como?

(16:53)

___K: _Saber que?

(16:54)

B: Que amo los grupos acapella.

(16:55)

___K: _Amas los grupos acapella?

(16:57)

B: KURT!

(16:59)

___K: _Bien, fue suerte. Asi que fuiste?

(17:01)

B: Siiiiiiii. Oh Si. Lo hice y lo ame.

(17:02)

___K: _Incluso las canciones de navidad?

(17:03)

B: Especialmente las... espera, que?

(17:03)

B: Maldito bastardo!

(17:05)

___K: _Que? Quizas solo me sea familiar el grupo y su repertorio.

(17:06)

B: No se si mi gratitud compensa la ira porque me hayas estado espiando otra vez.

(17:09)

___K: _No te estaba espiando!

(17:11)

B: Pues ver mi confianza caer? Puedes?

(17:12)

___K: _Blaine. No te estaba espiando. Habia mucha gente, cientos y yo no tengo idea de como eres.

(17:14)

B: Aha! Lo estas admitiendo.

(17:15)

B: Ahora me alegro de no haber llevado a Bradshaw.

(17:16)

___K: _Llevaste un amigo?

(17:17)

B: No tienes porque saber eso.

(17:20)

___K: _Esta bien. Lo siento. No quise hacerte enojar. Habia un hermoso dia de nieve soliada. Oi sobre la performance y pense que podria ir a disfrutarlo. No ha pasado nada.

(17:21)

___K: _Te gusto, cierto?

(17:22)

B: Si...

(17:25)

___K: _Y no te arrepientes, cierto?

(17:30)

B: Eso creo.

(17:31)

B: No, no lo hago.

(17:33)

B: Fue bueno.

(17:34)

B: Realmente bueno.

(17:35)

B: podria haber derramado una o dos lagrimas...

(17:35)

___K: _Ves! Te llego el espiritu navideño?

(17:40)

B: Quizas.

(17:41)

___K: _Fue hermoso que lloraras, Blaine.

(17:44)

B: Una lagrima o dos.

(17:45)

___K: _Blaine.

(17:45)

B: Ok, Si, si. Contento?

(17:46)

___K: _Mucho. Igual que tu.

(17:50)

B: Que voy a hacer contigo?

(17:51)

___K: _Vas a adorarme antes de que el mes termine.

(17:52)

B: Eso lo veremos.

* * *

**Domingo 7 de Diciembre** (1:12)

B: Kurt?

(1:23)

___K: _Si?

(1:24)

B: Porque no me dijiste?

(1:26)

___K: _Que iba a estar ahi?

(1:28)

B: Si.

(1:28)

___K: _En ese caso, hubieras ido?

(1:30)

B: Quizas.

(1:31)

B: No lo se.

(1:31)

___K: _Ahi esta tu respuesta.

(1:35)

___K: _Que duermas bien, Blaine.

(1:36)

B: Buenas noches.

* * *

(11:03)

___K: _Como esta Bradshaw?

(11:11)

B: Estoy preocupado por el.

(11:12)

___K: _Porque? Esta enfermo?

(11:14)

B: Si, de la cabeza.

(11:16)

B: Espera un segundo; un foto te lo explicara todo.

(11:20)

B: Ha estado haciendo eso hace mas de media hora. He estado empezando a hacer lo mismo.

http:(/)(/)(pics).(livejournal).(c)om/iknowitainteasy/pic/00003yth

(11:23)

___K: _en serio le gusta la nieve.

(11:24)

___K: _Lo mismo? En el suelo haciendo angeles de nieve?

(11:26)

B: No, lo mismo cubierto de nieve!

(11:28)

___K: _Puedo tener una foto de ti tambien?

(11:30)

B: Claro.

(11:31)

B: Espera.

(11:35)

___K: _Esperando, una vez mas.

(11:38)

B: Impaciente!

(11:40)

___K: _Te estas photoshopiando?

(11:42)

B: Como me veo?

http:(/)(/)(pics).(livejournal).(c)om/iknowitainteasy/pic/00004xg9

(11:44)

___K: _Adorable!

(11:45)

___K: _Un poco frio, quizas. Y no estoy seguro si estas feliz o no?

(11:46)

___K: _Que tienes en el cuello?

(11:49)

B: un corbatin.

(11:52)

___K: _Lindo toque!

* * *

**Martes 9 de Diciembre** (9:23)

___K: _Asegurate de ir a buscar tu cafe antes de las 20:00!

(9:29)

B: Me estas mal acostumbrando!

(9:36)

___K: _Solo hazlo, Blaine.

(9:37)

B: Que pasa si no quiero?

(9:38)

___K: _Te volviste loco?

(9:40)

B: Que pasa si lo estoy?

(9:40)

___K: _Que pasa si estoy haciendo el ridiculo y deberia replantearme esto del cafe?

(9:44)

B: No lo harias.

(9:45)

___K: _Lo haria.

(9:46)

B: No, no lo harias.

* * *

(16:47)

B: Demonios, un cafe nunca habia sido tan bienvenido, gracias!

(16:49)

B: Te puedo decir un secreto?

(17:02)

___K: _Si.

(17:03)

B: Tu cafeteria esta de mi camino al lugar donde estudio. O camino a casa. Depende como lo mires.

(17:05)

___K: _Oh! Si hubiera sabido que la cafeina en tus venas hace que empieces a soltar tus mas sucios secretos. Hubiera buscado todo el cafe del mundo para nuestro juego de preguntas y respuestas.

(17:08)

B: Ahora conoces mi debilidad. Usa ese conocimiento con responsabilidad.

(17:10)

___K: _Por supuesto.

(17:12)

B: Nuestra facultad esta en el mismo vecindario, cierto?

(17:15)

___K: _Eso es muy probable, si.

(17:27)

B: Vives cerca?

(17:28)

___K: _Muy sutil, Blaine.

(17:30)

B: Valio la pena intentarlo!

(17:59)

B: Ahora, puedes tu decirme un secreto?

(18.02)

___K: _Depende. No me di cuenta que hoy era el dia nacional de compartir secretos.

(18:04)

B: ok, dejame ponertelo asi. Me responderias una pregunta?

(18:04)

___K: _Quizas.

(18:05)

B: Conoces a alguien llamada Rachel?

(18:14)

B: Kurt?

(18:15)

___K: _Si?

(18.20)

B: La conoces?

(18:20)

___K: _porque?

(18:23)

B: Porque ella hizo mi cafe hoy y le dije mi nombre cuando ordene, sus ojos me recorrieron de pies a cabeza y me converti en la cosa mas interesante que habia visto. Interesante al nivel unicornio.

(18:45)

B: Tu silencio dice mucho.

(18:46)

___K: _Que te dijo ella?

(18:47)

B: Nada. Asustado?

(18:49)

___K: _No.

(18:53)

B: Debo decir, que no es una buena espia.

(28:55)

___K: _Ella no es una espia. Ella es solo una mas de mi gente de la cafeteria! Y regularmente no trabaja los martes. Me sorprende que haya estado ahi.

(18:56)

B: Seguro.

(18:58)

B: Vas a llamarla y preguntarle por mi? ;)

(18:59)

___K: _No, no voy a llamarla.

(19:10)

B: Aun quieres que vaya por mi cafe la proxima semana?

(19:12)

___K: _Por supuesto. No tengo nada que esconder.

(19:17)

B: Bien ;)

(19:18)

___K: _Bien.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota: **_K: Kurt_** / **B: Blaine**  
**

Para ver las imágenes copiar link y eliminar paréntesis.

He editado todos los capítulos, los links y los mensajes agregándoles la K o la B, dependiendo el caso, ya que he leído en los reviews que hay problemas con seguir la historia, quizás así se les haga mas fácil. Como no puedo dejar espacios en fanfiction entonces pensé que así estaría bien. Eso espero. Cualquier recomendación o duda, aquí estoy.

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Jueves 11 de Diciembre** (9:00)

B: En caso de que necesites que te lo recuerde: No olvides parar en la cafeteria hoy!

(9:33)

_K: Es mi turno ahora?_

(9:35)

B: Si.

(9:39)

___K: _Almuerzo?

(9:40)

B: Algo asi. Almuerzo.

(9:41)

B: Bien, ok... un ligero cambio de planes.

(9:43)

___K: _Cambiando mi humor de emocionado a asustado.

(9:44)

B: Es momento de que ahora *tu* confies en mi.

(9:44)

___K: _Si, exactamente eso es lo que me asusta.

(9:46)

B: Ese es un camino de doble via, Kurt!

(9:46)

___K: _Lo se.

* * *

(13:35)

___K: _Una magdalena, Blaine? Eso es...

(13:45)

B: Feliz Aniversario? :P

(13:46)

B: Y si, Te prometí un almuerzo y esto es lo que tienes en cambio, una horrible magdalena toda ladeada, pero de verdad lo he intentado. Esta hecha con mucho cuidado.

(13:48)

___K: _Espera. La hiciste tu mismo?

(13:49)

B: ... crei que seria obvio.

(13:51)

___K: _ok. No atacar a tu magdalena. Esta deliciosa! Gracias.

(13:55)

B: Que bien, porque me comi 5 de ellas y pense lo mismo, tambien.

(13:56)

___K: _5?

(13:58)

B: Tenia que probarlos!

(14:02)

___K: _Si, pero 5?

(14:04)

B: Tenia que estar seguro. No queria que te envenenaras. Tu y tu equipo.

(14:11)

___K: _Les diste magdalenas?

(14:12)

B: Si.

(14:15)

___K: _Eso me hace sentir menos especial.

(14:15)

B: El tuyo era extra especial. Y la gente de la cafeteria, se lo merecia.

(14:17)

___K: _Extra especial? "Mas ladeada"?

(14:22)

B: Hey! Dijiste que estaba delicioso!

(14:24)

___K: _Lo estaba. Ves las comillas?

(14:46)

___K: _Estas chantajeando a mi gente de la cafeteria?

(15:01)

B: No, en serio no. Pero no hay nada mejor que un producto horneado para ganar a alguien.

(15:02)

B: Creo que ya son mis fans.

(15:02)

B: Nos hemos unido.

(15:04)

B: al decir "nos" me refiero a Rachel y yo.

(15:04)

B: Las chicas me aman.

(15:09)

___K: _Bien por ti.

(15:10)

___K: _Eso creo.

(15:15)

B: La has entrenado bien. O amenazado. Lo que es mas probable.

(15:16)

B: Hicimos un trato.

(15:18)

___K: _Un trato?

(15:20)

B: Ella no te habla acerca de mi si tu le sigues impidiendo que hable de ti.

(15:26)

___K: _Hipotéticamente, si eso fuera verdad, Como lo conseguiste?

(15:28)

B: Magdalenas, Kurt, magdalenas. Nunca subestimes el poder de las magdalenas y una encantadora sonrisa.

(13:45)

___K: _Esa seria tu sonrisa?

(15:47)

B: Quizas.

(15:48)

B: Sinceramente, si, 100%.

(15:51)

___K: _Porque es que te estoy ofreciendo cafe gratis?

(15:53)

B: Porque he encantado tu vida y ahora no puedes vivir sin mi?

(15:55)

___K: _Seguro.

(15:56)

___K: _Porque ser amable siempre se vuelve en mi contra?

(16:02)

B: No tengo idea de que estas hablando.

* * *

(18:14)

___K: _Que te hace pensar que ella sabe algo de mi?

(18:33)

B: Por favor.

(18:34)

___K: _Que?

(18:36)

B: El interés a nivel unicornio, recuerdas?

(18:55)

___K: _Apuesto a que tenias algo en la cara.

(18:56)

B: si, mi encantadora sonrisa.

(18:59)

___K: _Ni siquiera se que decir acerca de eso.

(19:04)

B: Es porque has sido encantado!

(19:05)

___K: _No puedo verte ahora, Blaine.

(19:08)

B: Pero puedes sentirme.

(19:11)

___K: _A veces me pregunto como una persona puede ser tan idiota.

(19:14)

B: Soy mistico, una criatura magica.

* * *

**Viernes 12 de Diciembre** (9:45)

___K: _Te gustan las caminatas nocturnas?

(10:04)

B: Umm... claro?

(10:11)

___K: _Necesito que hagas una caminata por Brooklyn después de las 19:00. Cuando este oscuro.

(10:13)

B: Kurt. Hemos hablado acerca de eso. Y no me gusta eso del asesino en serie. A alguna gente si, pero no soy uno de ellos.

(10:15)

___K: _Tenemos que pasar por esto otra vez? Te prometo, que te gustara y que habrá gente alrededor. Es perfectamente seguro.

(10:17)

B: Esta bien.

(10:20)

___K: _Alguna vez te he decepcionado?

(10:21)

B: No.

(10:22)

B: No aun.

(10:34)

___K: _Ignorando la ultima parte.

(10:55)

___K: _Tu paseo toma lugar entre la 13° y 10° Avenida entre las calles 82° y 86°.

(10:57)

B: Eso es extrañamente especifico.

(11:00)

___K: _Por supuesto que es especifico. No quiero que camines al azar por Brooklyn en la noche. Que tipo de regalo seria ese?

(11:02)

B: Estamos llamando a estas pequeñas misiones tuyas "regalos" ahora?

(11:03)

___K: _Si.

(11:05)

___K: _Quiero que vayas ahi, entre hoy o mañana. Recuerda, después de las 19:00, pero definitivamente antes de las 22:00.

_Y quiero que le tomes una foto a tu favorita y me la envíes._

(11:10)

B: Llamalo regalo, yo lo llamo mision suicida.

(11:12)

___K: _La reina del drama.

(11:15)

B: Eres muy exigente y grosero para alguien que se hace llamar bondadoso.

(11:16)

___K: _Y tu no sabes lo que es bueno para ti.

* * *

(21:34)

B: Mierda.

(21:45)

___K: _?

(21:46)

B: Lo siento.

(21:46)

___K: _Por que?

(21:47)

B: Por dudar de ti.

(21:49)

___K: _Fuiste y lo amaste, tal como te dije. Dilo!

(21:51)

B: Decir que?

(21:51)

___K: _Solo dilo.

(21:53)

B: Que?

(21:53)

___K: _Blaine.

(21:55)

B: Ok. Ok, fue adorable. De una manera loca y excesiva, pero lo ame.

(21:56)

B: No tengo idea de como piensas estas cosas.

(21:57)

B: Tienes un libro que se llama "Las 100 maneras de como hacer que alguien ame la navidad"?

(22:01)

___K: _No, Pero tengo el libro "Las 101 maneras de que Blaine ame la navidad". Venia con "las 100 maneras para que a Blaine le gusten los martes. 2 por1.

(22:04)

B: Y dices que yo soy el idiota.

(22:05)

___K: _Porque es la verdad.

(22:08)

B: Lo que sea que te haga dormir a la noche.

(22:12)

B: Oh y

http:(/)(/)(pics).(livejournal).(c)om/iknowitainteasy/pic/000051qp

(22:15)

___K: _Esa fue tu favorita?

(22:17)

B: Si.

(22:18)

___K: _Porque?

(22:20)

B: Luce como un verdadero hogar.

(22:20)

___K: _Todos son verdaderos hogares.

(22:24)

B: Lo se, pero este no parecia un escenario. Parecia calido, vivir ahi.

(22:25)

B: No parecia perfecto y eso lo hacia perfecto.

(23:01)

B: Respuesta incorrecta?

(23:03)

___K: _Perfectamente correcta.

* * *

**Sabado 13 de Diciembre** (16:05)

B: Puedes creer toda esta nieve?

(16:23)

___K: _Estamos hablando de la nieve ahora?

(16:25)

B: Queria hablar contigo. Y no tenia nada de que hablar. Asi que hablo de eso.

(16:27)

___K: _Eso es... estimulantemente honesto. Creo.

(16:34)

B: Te has recostado en tu cama y te has quedado solo mirando el techo?

(16:35)

___K: _Es lo que estas haciendo ahora?

(16:36)

B: Si.

(16:36)

___K: _Estas bien?

(16:38)

B: Si, es solo que he tenido un sabado de vago.

(16:41)

___K: _Si estas en la cama, Porque te preocupas de la nieve?

(16:42)

B: Como dije, solo queria hablar contigo.

(16:43)

___K: _Asi veo.

(16:44)

___K: _Estoy conmovido.

(16:45)

___K: _Pero dijiste que no tenias de que hablar, asi que de que vamos a hablar?

(16:47)

B: Tu me vas a contar acerca de tu nuevo regalo.

(16:48)

___K: _Eso no sucedera.

(16:48)

B: Kurt.

(16:49)

___K: _Nunca.

(16:49)

B: Por favor.

(16:52)

___K: _No.

(16:55)

B: Bien, me quedare recostado, mirando el techo. Y voy a ser miserable. Eso es lo que quieres? Quieres que yo sea miserable?

(16:59)

___K: _1) Tu dijiste que estabas teniendo un sabado de vago, asi que no me hagas sentir mal por eso. 2) Tu solo espera y veras. Voy a hacer que te sientas mejor y lo sabes. Ademas, siempre han sido sorpresas y eso es parte de lo que las hace buenas.

(18:01)

B: Odio que eso tenga sentido.

* * *

**Domingo 14 de Diciembre** (10:02)

B: Kurt.

(10:03)

B: Kurt!

(22:08)

B: Kurt. Estas despierto?

(10:10)

___K: _Si.

(10:11)

___K: _Ahora lo estoy.

(10:12)

B: He hecho un nuevo amigo en el parque!

(10:14)

___K: _Blaine.

(10:14)

___K: _Blaine, cariño, tienes 5 años.

(10:17)

B: Quieres verlo? Quieres?

(10:18)

B: Si, tu quieres.

http:(/)(/)(pics).(livejournal).(c)om/iknowitainteasy/pic/00006dak

(10:20)

___K: _Justo cuando queria estar molesto contigo por despertarme y ser ridiculamente infantil, cuando voy tropezando en busqueda de un cafe, tu haces algo como esto.

(10:22)

B: Algo como que?

(10:24)

___K: _Como *esto*.

(10:25)

B: Le puse nombre.

(22:27)

___K: _Claro que lo hiciste.

(10:27)

B: Watson.

(10:30)

___K: _Watson. Tu nombraste a una ardilla Watson.

(10:31)

B: Si!

(10:32)

___K: _La llevaste a casa contigo?

(10:33)

B: No, el tiene un espiritu libre. No puede ser domado.

(10:36)

___K: _Y que dijo Bradshaw de tu nuevo amigo? El no caza ardillas?

(10:38)

B: No, el conoce mejor que nadie que no hay que meterse en la mafia de las ardillas.

(10:43)

___K: _A veces. A veces solo...

(10:46)

B: Lo se, Kurt. lo se. A veces yo tampoco puedo manejar mi adorabilidad.

(10:48)

___K: _No era lo que iba a decir.

(10:49)

B: Por favor. Era exactamente lo que ibas a decir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota: **_K: Kurt** / **_B: Blaine_**  
**_

**Para ver los enlaces copiar links y eliminar parentesis.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Martes 16 de Diciembre** (15:45)

B: Martes. Lo martes ya jamas volveran a ser lo mismo, Kurt.

(15:39)

_K: ... Y que tal estos nuevos martes?_

(16:01)

B: Son tontos.

(16:05)

___K: _Que son que?

(16:06)

B: Saber que hay una taza de café esperándome casi me hace olvidar que yo odiaba los martes. Eso es tonto.

(16:09)

___K: _Casi?

(16:11)

B: Bueno, hay cosas que el cafe no puede resolver.

(16:13)

B: Pero el cafe... el cafe es un abrazo en una taza y un abrazo siempre es un buen comienzo, no crees?

(16:15)

___K: _Espera. No se suponia que el te era un abrazo en una taza?

(16:20)

B: El té es para cuando tu estas enfermo.

(16:23)

___K: _Y la gente enferma no necesita abrazos?

(16:24)

B: Distinta clase de abrazos.

(16:26)

___K: _Asi que , el cafe es...?

(16:29)

B: El cafe es todo lo bueno de este mundo.

(16:30)

___K: _Wow. Tu realmente amas los cafes.

(16:33)

B: Eso crees?

* * *

**Miercoles 17 de Diciembre**. (17:23)

___K: _Es el momento.

(17:47)

___K: _El museo de historia nacional. El dia que tu quieras. Preferiblemente esta semana. De otra manera arruinaras mi calendario.

(17:47)

B: Calendario.

(17:48)

B: Tenemos un calendario ahora?

(17:50)

___K: _Si, esto es algo serio.

(17:51)

B: Mis regalos son realmente serios.

(17:51)

___K: _Correcto.

(17:59)

B: Que hace tan especial el museo de historia nacional?

(18:00)

B: Bueno, aparte de lo obvio.

(18:04)

___K: _Blaine, porfavor.

(18:06)

___K: _Tu entrada estará en la taquilla; ellos saben que tu vas. Tendras instrucciones desde ahi.

(18:08)

B: Kurt.

(18:10)

B: Seriamente, Kurt. ¿tu tienes amigos en todos lados o sabes como mover hilos?

(18:11)

___K: _Mis metodos se mantendran en secreto.

(18:13)

B: Por supuesto.

(18:18)

B: Cuanto tiempo me tomara. El regalo, me refiero.

(18:20)

___K: _Depende. Te podrias quedar cinco minutos o todo el dia. Es tu desicion.

(18:21)

___K: _Aunque necesito que hagas una pequeña tarea.

(18:25)

B: Tarea? Pero esto se suponia que era un regalo.

(18:27)

___K: _Y lo es. Lo que no significa es que no tengas que hacer algo por ello.

(18:28)

B: Eso es nuevo.

(18:30)

___K: _Aqui es donde volvemos al punto en que tienes que confiar en mi. Lo disfrutaras, estoy seguro.

(18:31)

B: Ok.

(18:45)

B: Cual es mi tarea?

(18:48)

___K: _Los detalles cuando estes ahi.

(18:48)

B: Eso es lo que crei.

* * *

**Jueves 18 Diciembre** (14:05)

___K: _Esta es mi ultima aburrida clase.

(14:06)

B: Del año?

(14:06)

___K: _Si. Y va a hacer mucho mas aburrida ahora que ya la aprobe. Cual es el punto?

(14:07)

B: Y porque no te escapas entonces?

(14:08)

___K: _Blaine. la primera vez que hablamos de esto en octubre, tu dijiste que deberia poner atencion. Ahora estas diciendo que me escape. Estoy en shock. Es como si ya no te conociera.

(14:09)

B: Quizas estas siendo una mala influencia para mi. O quizas ya no importa, si ya la aprobaste.

(14:10)

___K: _Ambos.

(14:10)

___K: _Y ya no me puedo escapar.

(14:11)

B: La clase ya empezo?

(14:11)

___K: _No, pero ya estoy sentado.

(14:11)

B: Y el profesor?

(14:12)

___K: _No ha llegado aun.

(14:12)

B: Sal de ahi. Rapido!

(14:13)

___K: _Blaine!

(14:13)

B: Hazlo!

(14:14)

___K: _Y luego que?

(14:14)

B: Y luego haz algo lindo, algo que te guste.

(14:15)

B: Te apuesto que al final sera igual de agotador para mi como lo sera para ti.

(14:16)

___K: _Tu seras el culpable si es que algo sale mal.

(14:16)

B: No seas ridiculo. Que podria salir mal?

(14:17)

___K: _Ok. Ok. Lo estoy haciendo.

(14:19)

B: Si! :)

(14:20)

___K: _Estas hablando como si fueras el unico que no puede tener una tarde libre.

(14:23)

B: Estoy viviendo a traves de ti.

(14:25)

B: Puedes ir por una hamburguesa y describirme la experiencia? Gracias.

(14:26)

___K: _Arrepentimiento instantaneo.

(14:26)

B: Pizza?

(14:29)

___K: _No.

(14:30)

B: Frituras?

(14:33)

___K: _Eres asqueroso.

(14:41)

___K: _Espera. Esta es tu idea de hacer algo lindo?

(14:44)

B: Porque estaria mal? comida, Kurt. Comida deliciosa.

(14:46)

___K: _Suenas como mi hermano.

(14:49)

B: Oh. tienes un hermano?

(14:50)

___K: _Si, y creeme, no quieres sonar como el.

(14:55)

___K: _Estas colocando ojos de cachorrito, cierto?

(14:56)

B: No?

(14:58)

B: Como lo supiste?

(14:59)

___K: _Te supero.

(15:01)

B: Y no estoy impresionado. Ahora ve por un hamburguesa.

(15:04)

___K: _A veces desearía saber tu apellido, porque en momentos como este, no mereces ser llamado por tu nombre.

(15:06)

B: Menos mensajes y mas hamburguesa.

(15:09)

___K: _Adios B! No puedo hablar mas contigo por temor a que se me dañe el cerebro. (B puede servir, para bastardo, basura, bobo. O Bush. Como George W. Tu eliges)

(15:11)

B: Me encanta cuando te pones creativo.

(15:13)

B: Pero en realidad la B es de bebe. Estoy 100% seguro.

(15:15)

___K: _Si, porque tienes 5 años.

(15:17)

B: Por favor. 5 y medio.

* * *

(17:34)

B: Donde fuiste al final?

(17:45)

___K: _Fui por un cafe.

(17:47)

B: Ha! Ves! Todo lo bueno de este mundo.

* * *

**Sabado 20 de Diciembre** (12:01)

B: Hay fila.

(12:05)

___K: _Que?

(12:06)

B: En el museo. Hay fila.

(12:06)

___K: _Lo siento?

(12:07)

B: Espera. Me mandas mensajes mientras estas ahi?

(12:08)

___K: _Puede ser.

(12:10)

B: Es la primera vez.

(12:11)

B: Quizas lo hago, porque es la primera vez que tengo que esperar.

(12:11)

___K: _Y el suspenso te esta matando.

(12:12)

B: En realidad, si.

(12:13)

___K: _Esto es emocionante!

(12:13)

B: Veremos. Ahora voy.

(12:18)

B: Esto va a ser como la búsqueda del tesoro?

(12:20)

___K: _No realmente, es una especie de tour detallado.

(12:21)

B: Lo escribiste a mano?

(12:23)

___K: _Claro que si.

(12:23)

B: Huh.

(12:24)

___K: _Que?

(12:27)

B: No te rias, pero esto te hace un poco real.

(12:28)

___K: _Soy bastante real, Blaine.

(12:30)

B: Lo se.

(12:31)

B: Ok, Primera parada. Mamiferos de Norte America. Porque?

(12:34)

___K: _Que dice la nota?

(12:36)

B: Dice que deberia ir ahi a visitar a mis amigos.

(12:45)

B: ... ardillas, Kurt? Que morbido.

(12:48)

___K: _Que? porque?

(12:50)

B: Estan muertos.

(12:51)

___K: _Pero estaran alli siempre. Eso los hace eternos.

(12:55)

B: Ok. Creo que no es la peor manera de terminar para una ardilla. Le preguntare a Watson mañana.

(13:11)

B: Segunda parada: El salon Milstein de la Vida del Oceano, "porque es uno de mis lugares favoritos de Nueva York". En serio?

(13:13)

___K: _Si.

(13:14)

___K: _Te recomiendo que te sientes o mejor aun, que te recuestes mirando hacia arriba.

(13:17)

B: Te dejan hacer eso?

(13:20)

___K: _Seguro. Los niños lo hacen todo el tiempo.

(13:22)

B: y tu?

(13:23)

___K: _Y yo.

(13:24)

_____K: _En serio. Hazlo.

(13:27)

B: Ok.

(13:30)

B: Esto es lindo. Ahora entiendo tu petición.

(13:33)

B: Es tranquilizador.

(13:45)

B: Wow. ok. Podría quedarme todo el día aquí.

(13:54)

B: Cuando cierran?

(13:59)

_____K: _Esto me hace un poco feliz, pero aun tenemos la tercera y ultima parada.

(14:03)

B: Mhhhhh. Solo un poco mas.

(14:05)

_____K: _Te estas burlando de mi?

(14:09)

B: No! Te juro, esto es como una terapia.

(14:13)

B: Como es que no conocia esto?

_(14:15)_

_____K: _Supongo que, de nada?

(14:16)

B: Gracias.

(14:33)

_____K: _Sigues ahi?

(14:35)

B: ...si?

(14:36)

_____K: _Sigues recostado?

(14:36)

B: Si.

(14:37)

_____K: _Todo este tiempo?

(14:38)

B: Si.

(14:38)

_____K: _Te recuerdo que cierran a las 18:00 hrs.

(14:40)

B: Lo se.

(14:42)

B: Recuerdas cuando te dije que esta recostado mirando el techo?

(14:44)

_____K: _Si?

(14:47)

B: Esto es MUCHO mejor.

(14:52)

B: Ok. Nos vemos. Se que puedo hacerlo.

(14:54)

B: Gran Galeria, alla vamos.

(14:59)

_____K: _Esta es la parte del regalo que tiene que ver con la Navidad.

(14:59)

B: Eso veo.

(15:01)

B: Demonios!

(15:03)

B: Como se te ocurren estas cosas, Kurt?

(15:05)

_____K: _Yo no construí el arbol.

(15:06)

B: Aun asi.

(15:09)

B: Puedo abrir la segunda nota ahora?

(15:10)

_____K: _Claro, adelante.

(15:12)

B: Rei muy fuerte. La gente quedo mirándome.

(15:13)

B: No estoy seguro de poder hacer esto.

(15:15)

_____K: _Hay gente ahi que te puede ayudar.

(15:18)

B: Pero la mayoria son niños.

(15:19)

_____K: _Y tu tienes 5 años. Puedes hacerlo.

(15:19)

_____K: _Perdón, 5 y medio.

(15:22)

B: Tiene que ser algo en especifico?

(15:25)

_____K: _Lo que quieras. Solo recuerda enviarme una foto!

(14:33)

B: Mierda, estos niños son mejores que yo.

(15:38)

B: Hay una niña talentosisima al lado mio. Podria robarle el de ella y pretender que es mio.

(15:42)

B: Aunque, me esta mirando ahora.

(15:43)

B: Demonios, mi plan ha fallado.

(15:45)

_____K: _Vamos.

(15:46)

B: Este es mi cuarto intento...

(15:50)

B: Quinto.

(15:55)

B: Sexto.

(16.03)

B: SI!

(17:07)

B: Tengo que admitir que tuve ayuda. Pero me siento orgulloso. No te burles.

http:(/)(/)(pics).(livejournal).(c)om/iknowitainteasy/pic/00007ay4

(16:09)

_____K: _Nunca me burlaria de esto! Estoy impresionado.

(16:11)

B: Podria ser Bradshaw. Despues de comer mucho.

(16:12)

_____K: _O despues de revolcarse en pasto en vez de en nieve.

(16:14)

B: El pasto no es lo suyo.

(14:21)

B: Kurt?

(14:22)

_____K: _Si?

(16:24)

B: Este ha sido mi favorito.

(16:47)

_____K: _Tu regalo favorito?

(16:47)

B: Si.

(16:30)

_____K: _Me alegro.

(16:30)

_____K: _Pero espero que todavia alla espacio para un poco mas.

(16:33)

B: Siempre. Demosle.

(16:35)

_____K: _Asi sera. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota:**_ K: Kurt _/ B: Blaine / **R: Rachel**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**Domingo 21 de Diciembre** (8:30)

B: Kurt?

(8:45)

_K: Buenos dias, Blaine._

(8:46)

B: Hola :)

(8:48)

___K: _Es realmente temprano.

(8:50)

B: lo es?

(8:51)

B: Quizas. A Bradshaw y a mi nos gusta estar temprano cuando venimos al Central Park los Domingos. Nos gusta la tranquilidad y a él la nieve fresca.

(8:53)

B: Así que... Queria decir algo. No, espera. Te desperté?

(8:55)

___K: _Esta bien.

(8:56)

B: Lo hize, no lo hize?

(8:50)

___K: _No realmente, no. Esta bien.

(8:59)

___K: _Que querias decirme?

(9:01)

B: Solo... Realmente no creo que se pueda mejorar lo de ayer. Quizas deberiamos parar porque no hay manera de que puedas mejorar eso.

(9:02)

___K: _Porque querria mejorar los regalos?

(9:03)

___K: _Quieres que pare?

(9:05)

B: No. Nunca.

(9:07)

B: Pero quizás, pensé en que esto terminara para Navidad, y si esto tiene que terminar, porque no terminarlo con ese Sabado perfecto?

(9:09)

___K: _Quien dice que esto tiene que terminar?

(9:10)

B: Bien, todo esto era para hacer que me guste la Navidad, cierto?

(9:11)

___K: _No empezó así.

(9:12)

___K: _Recuerda el café, por ejemplo - siempre habrá un café.

(9:14)

B: "Siempre" Se cuidadoso con tus palabras ;)

(9:14)

___K: _Lo soy.

(9:16)

B: ok, Bien. Porque siempre habra espacio para un cafe en mi vida.

(9:19)

B: Todavia estas en New York?

(9:20)

___K: _Si, pero me voy mañana.

(9:21)

___K: _Tu aun te quedas?

(9:21)

B: Si.

(9:22)

___K: _Estas...Quiero decir. Estarás... Cuales son tus planes para Navidad?

(9:25)

B: Si estaré solo? No.

(9:25)

B: Cenare en la casa de un amigo para la víspera.

(9:26)

___K: _y luego?

(9:29)

B: y luego en la mañana de Navidad, iré a pasear al perro. Vendré a casa y me calentare y abriré los regalos de mi padres que recordaron enviarme. Me sentare en frente de mi chimenea invisible, leeré un libro y beberé te (Si, bebo te). Y luego sacare a pasear al perro otra vez, porque al Sr. Donovan (mi vecino) no le gusta mucho la nieve estos días y "Te sigues olvidando que tengo mala mi pierna y mi espalda, Blaine Theodore, comparado conmigo tu eres un niñito" Y luego iré a la cama.

(9:31)

___K: _Blaine Theodore?

(9:32)

B: El pidió saber mi segundo nombre cuando nos conocimos y el me llama así desde entonces. Trate de que parara, pero es terco.

(9:33)

___K: _Mmh.

(9:33)

___K: _Blaine?

(9:34)

B: Si?

(9:37)

___K: _Te he animado del todo?

(9:36)

___K: _Quizás fue ingenuo de mi parte pensar que podría hacerte cambiar con estas estúpidas misiones.

(9:37)

B: Oh No. Por favor no pienses eso. Ni siquiera lo pienses. Fuiste maravilloso.

(9:37)

B: Eres maravilloso.

(9:38)

___K: _Pero?

(9:40)

B: Pero quizás solo es que estoy teniendo uno de esos días.

(9:41)

___K: _Blaine.

(9:41)

B: En serio.

(9:42)

___K: _Blaaaaaaaaaaine. Mierda! no me mientas.

(9:44)

B: Kurt. Kurt! Dijiste "Mierda".

(9:44)

___K: _Eso creo.

(9:47)

B: Ok. Ok. Quizas cuando fui a casa ayer y estaban todos esos regalos de mis padres.

(9:48)

___K: _Y?

(9:48)

B: Y quizás parte de mi penso que este año podria ser diferente.

(9:49)

___K: _Escuchando...

(9:51)

B: Bien, ahora que los regalos están aquí. No voy a tener una visita sorpresa, cierto? Y soy estúpido al pensar que las cosas podrían ser diferentes. Soy muy estúpido.

(9:53)

B: Dios, lo siento. Es domingo y es temprano y todo lo que quería decir es lo mucho que ame ayer y mira a lo que me llevo.

(9:54)

_____K: _No te preocupes por eso. Recuerdas cuando te dije que podías decirme cualquier cosa?

(9:55)

B: "Cualquier cosa". Ten cuidado con tus palabras otra vez.

(9:56)

_____K: _Soy siempre cuidadoso.

(9:57)

B: Ok.

(9:58)

B: No te aburrire mas. Mi cafe del Domingo me espera.

(9:59)

_____K: _Blaine no hagas que me enoje contigo.

(10:01)

B: Que? Porque?

(10:03)

_____K: _Tu nunca me aburres.

(10:05)

B: Ok.

(10:06)

_____K: _Ahora ve antes que Bradshaw se ponga de mal humor. Anda a darle su cafe.

(10:09)

B: Si, señor.

* * *

(10:45)

******R: **Adivina quien esta aqui?

(10:47)

_____K: _Santa?

(10:48)

******R: **Deberias traer tu hermoso trasero aqui!

(10:48)

_____K: _porque?

(10:50)

******R: **El esta aqui.

(10:51)

_____K: _Quien? Santa? Pero yo ya le di mi lista de regalos.

(10:53)

******R: **Muy gracioso. Tu sabes quien.

(10:55)

_____K: _No, Rachel. Realmente no se.

(10:56)

******R: **El chico solitario. Tu chico misterioso. El de quien no hablamos. Nunca hablamos a menos que yo quiera que tu me golpees. Tu Blaine.

(10:59)

_____K: _El no es mi Blaine. Para de decir eso.

(10:59)

_____K: _Espera... que esta haciendo ahi?

(11:02)

******R: **Se esta tomando un cafe. Que mas? ;)

(11:04)

_____K: _Pero es domingo.

(11:05)

******R: **Creo que el también puede ser espontaneo.

(11:06)

_____K: _Deberias volver al trabajo.

(11:06)

******R: **Y tu deberias venir aqui y visitarme. Hacerme compañia. Las rosquillas estan deliciosas hoy.

(11:08)

_____K: _Rachel.

(11:09)

******R: **Relajate. No le dire nada. Hicimos un trato.

(11:10)

_____K: _Si, y ahora se lo buena que eres para mantener la boca cerrada.

(11:12)

_____K: _De todas maneras, tengo que salir a almorzar.

(11:13)

******R: **Con Ethan?

(11:14)

_____K: _Si, con Ethan.

(11:17)

******R: **Bien.

(11:25)

******R: **Nunca me dijiste que el tenia un perro. O un novio.

(11:25)

_____K: _El no tiene novio.

(11:26)

******R: **El esta aqui con alguien.

(11:30)

******R: **Digo, Que hace eso en ti, Kurt?

(11:30)

_____K: _Mucho para el trato que tu hiciste con el.

(11:31)

******R: **Kurt.

(11:33)

_____K: _Rachel.

(11:34)

******R: **Kurt.

(11:34)

_____K: _Rachel.

(11:35)

******R: **ok. Ok. anda a tu estupido almuerzo. Pero esto no ha terminado.

(11:37)

_____K: _Yo tambien te amo, Rachel.

(11:43)

******R: **Es lindo.

(11:44)

_____K: _Quien?

(11:45)

******R: **El otro chico.

(11:47)

_____K: _Por el amor de... para.

(11:48)

******R: **Que tengas un lindo almuerzo, Kurt! :)

* * *

(14:45)

B: Este es un pequeño aviso de ultima hora, pero ¿puedes pasar a la cafeteria hoy antes de que viajes?

(14:59)

_____K: _Porque?

(15:01)

B: Pero te deje algo y quiero que lo tengas antes de navidad.

(15:05)

_____K: _No me dejaste un regalo de navidad, cierto? Porque realmemte no tuviste porque.

(15:06)

B: No es un regalo. Solo... es una pequeña, pequeña, cosa. Tonta, realmente.

(15:08)

_____K: _Ok.

* * *

(15:16)

_____K: _¿Puedes traerme la cosa que dejo contigo a mi casa esta noche?

(15:19)

******R: **Quien dejo que conmigo?

(15:21)

_____K: _Rachel, vamos.

(15:23)

******R: **Porque no vienes tu mismo a buscarlo?

(15:25)

_____K: _Sigue ahi?

(15:28)

******R: **El misterioso Blaine? Por supuesto que no.

(15:30)

_____K: _Puedes traermelo a casa? Estoy empacando.

(15:32)

**R: Solo porque es Navidad.**

* * *

(18:32)

_____K: _Nunca me dijiste lo bueno que eres haciendo ardillas en origami!

(18:39)

B: Era un talento que no sabia que tenia. Ademas, puedo tener secretos, tambien. ;)

(18:40)

_____K: _Obviamente.

(18:41)

B: Sabes que tuve ayuda.

(18:43)

_____K: _Si.

(18:44)

_____K: _Gracias.

(18:46)

B: De nada.

* * *

**Lunes 22 de Diciembre** (11:45)

B: No estoy seguro si ya estas en el aire, pero que tengas un lindo viaje a casa! :)

(14:30)

_____K: _Acabo de aterrizar, en realidad. Fue tan placentero como este viaje puede ser.

(14:33)

_____K: _oh y Blaine?

(14:45)

B: Si?

(14:47)

_____K: _Mañana, alrededor de las 16:15, en el puente de Brooklyn.

(14:49)

B: Que debo buscar?

(14:50)

_____K: _Veras la luz.

(14:51)

B: literalmente?

(14:53)

_____K: _Quien sabe?

(14:55)

B: Como siempre, estoy instigado.

* * *

**Martes 23 de Diciembre** (16:01)

B: Estoy adelantado y tengo frio.

(16:06)

_____K: _1) porque llegaste antes? 2) Porque no usas ropa apropiada para el invierno?

(16:08)

B: 1) Porque si. 2) Si uso.

(16:09)

_____K: _Que expresivo.

(16:11)

B: Esta muy helado. Se hace dificil escribir.

(16:13)

_____K: _Podrias bailar.

(16:13)

B: No voy a bailar en el puente de Brooklyn.

(16:16)

_____K: _Te lo pierdes.

(16:19)

B: Kurt. Kurt, porque estoy aqui?

(16:21)

_____K: _Eres inteligente. Date cuenta.

(16:24)

B: Porque yo...oh...ok.

(16:25)

_____K: _Esta sucediendo?

(16:26)

B: Esta sucediendo.

(16:30)

B: Ok. Si. Ahora entiendo porque me hiciste venir. Es hermoso.

(16:33)

B: Porque es hermoso?

(16:35)

_____K: _Me alegro que pienses eso.

(16:36)

B: Quien no lo haria?

(16:38)

_____K: _La gente.

(16:39)

_____K: _Espero no haberte decepcionado. Se que dijiste que nada mejoraría el sábado, pero lo vincule a alguien que aprecia las cosas simples.

(16:40)

B: Estas bromeando? Es en serio cuando digo que esto es hermoso.

(16:45)

B: Se que estos regalos eran sobre la navidad, pero ellos han sido sobre new york, también. Algunas veces olvido que esta ciudad me deja sin aliento y es esa la razón por la que me vine. Tu me lo recordaste.

(16:46)

_____K: _Ahora yo no se que decir...

(16:47)

B: Tu no tienes que decir nada.

(16:47)

B: Déjame quedarme aquí y enviarte mi gratitud.

(16:49)

_____K: _Puedo hacer eso.

(16:50)

_____K: _Blaine?

(16:51)

B: Si?

(16:51)

_____K: _Feliz Navidad.

(16:52)

B: Feliz Navidad a ti tambien, Kurt.

* * *

Nota: Esto es lo veia Blaine desde el puente de Brooklyn. (copiar link y eliminar parentesis)

http:(/)(/)youtu.(b)e(/)CBZRYfSsaYs


	10. Chapter 10

Nota_: K: Kurt** / **_B: Blaine_** / **_**R: Rachel**_**  
**_

**Para ver los enlaces copiar link y eliminar parentesis.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**Miercoles 24 de Diciembre**(9:33)

_K: "Moví algunos hilos" como dirías tu. Y pensé que amarías esto._

(9:34)

B: Pensé que habíamos terminado con eso de los regalos de Navidad.

(9:44)

___K: _Eso es lo que también pensé. Pero 1) Navidad aún no ha terminado y 2) este no es exactamente un regalo.

(9:45)

___K: _3) yo hago lo que quiero.

(9:46)

B: Pero, ¿haré lo que tu quieres que haga?

(9:47)

___K: _Si

(9:47)

B: Alguien tiene mucha confianza.

(9:50)

___K: _Blaine. No seas el ridículo. Tu iras. Ambos lo sabemos.

(9:51)

B: Ignorando.

(9:54)

B: Asi que, que es?

(9:55)

___K: _Vas a ir al Museo de Historia Nacional otra vez. Hoy.

(9:57)

B: Lo haces sonar como la nueva edición de la escena de un club de New York.

(9:57)

___K: _Shhh, solo la gente genial sabe de esto.

(9:59)

B: Puedo quedarme en el Salón del Océano?

(9:59)

___K: _Claro. De hecho, te incito a ello.

(10:01)

B: Sin embargo, porque?

(10:02)

___K: _Porque te incito a ello?

(10:02)

B: No. Porque estas haciendo esto otra vez?

(10:04)

___K: _Bien, Blaine Theodore, a veces yo te escucho.

(10:04)

B: Sabia que contártelo seria un error. Lo sabia.

(10:05)

___K: _Contarme que? :)

(10:05)

B: Ni siquiera puedo enojarme contigo.

(10:06)

___K: _Te lo dije! Ahora, que estas esperando?

(10:07)

B: No puedo.

(10:08)

___K: _Oh. Pero... porque? Debería habértelo dicho antes, cierto? Salir con esto en la mañana, lo siento.

(10:08)

B: Oh. Iré. Pero ahora mismo tengo a alguien durmiendo sobre mi.

(10:12)

_____K: _ok.

(10:12)

B: Pero definitivamente iré cuando él se levante.

(10:15)

_____K: _ok.

(10:16)

B: Pero quizás solo voy a acurrucarme en él y nunca abandonar este departamento. Esta frio afuera y él es deliciosamente cálido.

(10:19)

_____K: _Ok...

(10:21)

B: Kurt?

(10:22)

_____K: _Si?

(10:24)

B: Relájate ;)

http:(/)(/)(pics).(livejournal).(c)om/iknowitainteasy/pic/0000c3es

(10:26)

_____K: _Estoy relajado.

(10:27)

B: Mhm.

(10:29)

_____K: _Lo estoy.

(10.30)

B: Oh si.

(10:32)

_____K: _Que esta mal contigo hoy?

(10:33)

B: Nada. Nada esta mal.

(10:40)

_____K: _Espera. Él vive contigo ahora?

(10:41)

B: Algo así.

(10:43)

_____K: _Como fue eso?

(10:46)

B: El Sr. Donovan dijo que yo le gustaba mas a Bradshaw, pero para ser honesto, creo que esta pasando por un momento en que apenas puede preocuparse de el mismo. Un paseo todas las mañanas ya no es suficiente. El tiene 10 (Bradshaw, no mi vecino), pero el no actúa como si los tuviera.

(10:48)

_____K: _Solo cuando elige colapsar en ti.

(10:49)

B: Disculpa. ¿Estas tratando de decir que el agotamiento es su única razón?

(10:49)

_____K: _Quizás.

(10:51)

B: Pfff. Estoy cómodo y acurrucado. Soy excelente lugar para dormir.

(10:51)

_____K: _Bien, eso no lo se.

(10:52)

B: Que pena eso.

(10:55)

_____K: _Blaine.

(10:56)

B: Lo siento, pero tuve que decirlo.

(10:58)

_____K: _Creo que alguien ya probo el ponche.

(10:59)

B: Aun no son las 12!

(11:01)

_____K: _No paras de ser tan... bien... tan asi.

(11:04)

B: Kurt. Kurt, es 24 y no me siento miserable. Eso es algo bueno. Es serio.

(11:05)

_____K: _Demonios, tampoco puedo enojarme contigo.

(11:05)

_____K: _Mi familia me llama. Por favor continua teniendo un buen dia! De verdad. Tu y tu perro.

(11:09)

B: El no es... bien. Es algo asi como mi perro ahora.

(11:09)

_____K: _Huh.

(11:10)

B: Oh Dios! Tengo un perro.

(12:33)

_____K: _Te distes cuenta de eso, ahora?

(12:35)

B: Supongo que no lo habia asimilado.

(12:35)

_____K: _Es un sentimiento bueno o malo?

(12:36)

B: Bueno.

(12:38)

_____K: _Bien, entonces. El es tu primer regalo de navidad.

(12:38)

B: En ese caso, ahora voy por el segundo.

(12:39)

_____K: _Cual es?

(12:40)

B: El salón del oceano, tonto!

(12:41)

_____K: _Bueno, en ese caso, disfrutalo! Y recuerda recostarte!

(12:43)

B: Obviamente.

* * *

(14:03)

http:(/)(/)(pics).(livejournal).(c)om/iknowitainteasy/pic/0000dyh1

(14:10)

_____K: _Eso seria agradable ahora mismo

(14:11)

_____K: _A pesar de lo mucho que amo a mi familia y estar aqui para las festividades... Puede ser mucho. No de mala manera, pero agota a veces.

(14:12)

B: Podrias recostarte en tu dormitorio 5 minutos y pretender.

(14:13)

B: Podrias escuchar la musica que estoy escuchando.

(14:14)

_____K: _Mhhh. y cual seria esa?

(14:15)

B: Estoy en mi telefono, asi que solo te puedo mandar un link de youtube.

(14:15)

http:(/)(/)(www).(youtube).(c)om/watch?v=QL8lQU_1a-w

(15:16)

B: Puedes pretender que la estoy tocando.

(14:17)

_____K: _En un museo?

(14:17)

B: Shhhh. Solo hazlo.

(14:18)

_____K: _Espera... tocas el piano? asi?

(14:18)

B: Si.

(14:18)

_____K: _Asi?

(14:19)

B: Si. ;)

(14:19)

B: Es algo que hago.

(14:20)

_____K: _Tocar el piano?

(14:20)

B: Musica.

(14:20)

B: Creo que nunca te lo habia dicho.

(14:21)

_____K: _No lo hiciste.

(14:21)

_____K: _Esto es lindo.

(14:22)

B: Que cosa?

(14:22)

_____K: _Recostarme aqui.

(14:23)

B: Te tomaste tus 5 minutos.

(14:23)

_____K: _En realidad 6 y 32 segundos. Creo.

(14:24)

B: Eso es lindo.

(14:24)

_____K: _Fue tu idea.

(14:25)

B: Si, pero a veces me sorprendo de mi mismo.

(14:26)

_____K: _Yo no estoy sorprendido.

* * *

(14:36)

_____K: _Puedes llegar antes de lo planeado y golpearme?

(14:38)

**R: Lo que tu quieras, pero porque?**

(14:38)

_____K: _Porque creo que voy a hacer algo estupido.

(14:39)

******R: **Que cosa? Abrir antes tus regalos?

(14:39)

_____K: _No.

(14:41)

_____K: _Llamar a Blaine.

(14:41)

******R: **!

(14:42)

_____K: _...

(14:43)

******R: **Lo siento, Lo que quise decir fue: Que estas esperando?

(14:43)

_____K: _Rachel. Vamos, eres la unica con la que puedo hablar de esto.

(14:44)

******R: **y mira, estamos hablando.

(14:45)

******R: **Antes que lo llames, Quieres que te diga primero como es? Porque estoy seguro que a el no le importaria si rompo nuestro trato.

(14:46)

_____K: _Ok. olvida lo que dije.

(14:46)

******R: **Kurt.

(14:46)

_____K: _Rachel

(14:47)

******R: **Kurt.

(14:47)

_____K: _Rachel.

(14:48)

******R: **Mañana. Mañana hablaremos de esto. En persona. Asi puedo agarrarte y sacudirte.

(14:48)

_____K: _No. Creelo o no. Esto fue de ayuda.

(14:49)

******R: **Asi que lo vas a llamar?

(14:49)

_____K: _No.

(14:50)

_____K: _Culpo a la navidad. La navidad me pones estupido.

(14:51)

******R: **Error. Te hace lo opuesto a eso.

(14:52)

_____K: _Te veo mañana, Rachel.

(14:52)

******R: **No te escaparas de mi.

(14:53)

_____K: _Oh, aprendi eso de mala manera.

* * *

**Jueves 25 de Diciembre** (1:32)

B: Necesito mostrarte algo.

(1:33)

B: Apuesto a que estas dormido. Asi que solo lo dejare aqui para que lo mires en la mañana.

(1:34)

B: o cuando quieras.

(1:35)

B: En realidad, cuando quieras.

(1:35)

_____K: _Estoy despierto.

(1:36)

B: Oh Ok. Hola.

(1:37)

_____K: _Hey.

(1:37)

_____K: _Mostrarme que?

(1:39)

B: Te dije que iria a cenar a la casa de un amigo. Y lleve a Bradshaw. Porque... bien, el ahora es algo asi como mi perro y es lo que los buenos dueños de perros harian.

(1:40)

_____K: _Blaine Theodore, dueño de un perro. Suena bien.

(1:41)

B: Porque? Gracias. Eso creo.

(1:43)

B: Asi que despues de cenar, nos desordenamos un poco y tocamos algo para los niños. Luego esto sucedio y creo que en ese momento el realmente se convirtio en mi perro. Nos unimos de por vida.

(1:44)

http:(/)(/)(www).(youtube).(c)om/watch?v=VPNAJypjW2E

(1:50)

_____K: _Blaine.

(1:50)

B: Si?

(1:52)

_____K: _Blaine.

(1:53)

B: Si...?

(1:54)

_____K: _No se que decir.

(1:54)

B: Oh...

(1:55)

_____K: _Tus mensajes Bradshaw se estan convirtiendo lentamente en mis favoritos.

(1:56)

B: Eso es bueno, porque el lentamente se esta volviendo mi favorito, tambien.

(1:58)

B: Buenas noches y dulces sueños, Kurt.

(1:59)

_____K: _Buenas noches.

(2:01)

_____K: _Rachel.

(2:02)

_____K: _RACHEL.

(2:06)

_____K: _Tu crees que es posible enamorarse de la idea de una persona?


	11. Chapter 11

Nota_: K: Kurt** / **_B: Blaine_** / **_**R: Rachel**_**  
**_

**Para ver los enlaces copiar link y eliminar parentesis.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**Jueves 25 de Diciembre** (7:45)

~Llamada entrante~

**R: "Buenos dias, pajarillo!"**

_K: "Demonios, Rachel. Es demasiado temprano como para sonar asi"_

******R: **"Y una feliz Navidad para ti, tambien!"

___K: _"Ugh...tu ni siquiera celebras Navidad, ¿porque estas levantada? ¿Y Porque me estas llamando?"

******R: **"Para hablar de tu eterno amor por el chico solitario"

___K: _"..Que?"

******R: **"El mensaje que me mandaste anoche. Anoche. Muy tarde. Cuando deberías haber estado dormido"

___K: _"...Oh. Dios mio... Así que no fue una pesadilla?"

******R: **"No. No, fue un buen sueño. Fue un sueño lleno de calor y-"

___K: _"Por favor, para. Es muy temprano."

******R: **"Nunca es demasiado temprano paras las cosas del corazón, Kurt."

___K: _"Corazón no. Mi corazón no esta envuelto en esto."

******R: **"Bien, claramente anoche tuviste una revelación. El hizo algo? El lo hizo, cierto? Lo llamaste? El te llamo? Finalmente el te mando una fotografía de el? Y tu-"

___K: _"No. Nada. Nada paso"

******R: **"Mentiroso! Porque te sigues mintiendo?"

___K: _"No me estoy mintiendo"

******R: **"Explica Ethan, entonces"

___K: _"Me niego a discutir de tu odio hacia mi novio otra vez-"

******R: **"No lo odio, yo-"

___K: _"Shussh. Lo amo y el me ama. Ha pasado mas de un año y tu deberías empezar a acostumbrarte, a el"

******R: **"Entonces que pasa con el mensaje?"

___K: _"Error de juicio-"

******R: **"Kurt."

___K: _"-trerte en navidad, ron y la falta de sueño."

******R: **"Kurt, solo quiero que seas feliz. Lo sabes."

___K: _"Soy feliz. Blaine y yo... Somos amigos."

******R: **"¿Y estas seguro que el lo ve de la misma manera?"

___K: _"Rachel, No nos conocemos. Por supuesto que el no-"

******R: **"Desde cuando ese es el criterio?"

___K: _"Umh. Estoy muy seguro que ese es el protocolo. Tu conoces a alguien, te gusta y te enamoras"

******R: **"Claro. Porque tu eres conocido por hacer las cosas de la 'manera usual'."

___K: _"¿Me dejas levantarme y darme una ducha?"

******R: **"Asi puedes evitar la conversación, de nuevo? Seguro"

___K: _"¿Y podemos no hablar de este tema mas tarde en frente de mi familia?"

******R: **"Ok, bien 15:00?"

___K: _"Si."

******R: **"Te veo pronto! Y Kurt?"

___K: _"Si?"

******R: **"Realmente solo quiero que seas feliz"

___K: _"... lo se, Rachel. Y lo soy."

******R: **"Ok... Adios!"

___K: _"Adios."

* * *

(8:23)

B: Ayuda!

(8:25)

___K: _¿En que puedo ayudarte?

(8:26)

B: Tienes algún consejo de como recuperar mi cama?

(8:36)

___K: _...Disculpa?

(8:28)

B: Me desperté por algo de agua y cuando volví esto me saludo:

http:(/)(/)(pics).(livejournal).(c)om/iknowitainteasy/pic/0000e15a

(8:32)

___K: _Veo que lo has entrenado bien

(8:33)

B: El venia así cuando me lo dieron. Lo cual fue hace un par de días. No es mi culpa!

(8:34)

___K: _Apuesto que tu cama es super cómoda y no lo pudo resistir.

(8:34)

B: ¿Así que es mi culpa? ¿Porque mi cama es muy cómoda?

(8:35)

___K: _Si

(8:36)

B: Wow. me has dado un gran consejo.

(8:40)

___K: _Eso me han dicho.

(8:40)

___K: _Puedo tener una fotografia diaria de Bradshaw, ahora?

(8:41)

B: No lo se.

(8:42)

___K: _Podria ser algo. El Bradshaw diario.

(8:43)

B: Como el coyote diario?

(8:44)

___K: _Exactamente.

(8:46)

B: Solo que uno de ellos es un animal salvaje y el otro se enamora de cualquiera que ve en la calle.

* * *

**Viernes 26 de Diciembre** (10:44)

___K: _Que harás para año nuevo?

(10:47)

B: Porque? Me quieres invitar a salir? ;)

(10:48)

___K: _No, solo...estoy preguntando.

(10:49)

B: Eso veo.

(10:51)

B: En realidad, mis padres me llevan a una gran fiesta cada año en New York. Son amigos de una familia, asi que probablemente, tenga que ir.

(10:52)

B: Probablemente no. Definitivamente no. Es algo asi como una tradicion.

(10:53)

___K: _¿Es como una tradición? Quiero decir, ¿quieres ir?

(10:55)

B: Si.

(10:59)

B: Que estarás haciendo tu? ¿Ohio o New York?

(11:01)

___K: _New York. Volamos de regreso el 30.

(11:02)

B: Volamos?

(11:02)

___K: _Quiero decir, vuelo.

(11:05)

B: Ok.

(11:07)

B: No tienes que decirme, pero mentirme acerca de esto tampoco, lo sabes?

(11:16)

___K: _Rachel. Vuelo a casa con Rachel.

(11:17)

B: Oh! Ok.

(11:21)

B: No, espera. ¿Que?

(11:22)

B: Kurt.

(11:23)

B: Kuuuuuuuuuuuurt.

(11:24)

___K: _Prométeme que no te enojaras! Porque no hay nada por lo que enojarse.

(11:24)

B: Lo sabia!

(11:25)

___K: _Lo prometo!

(11:25)

B: ok, promesa.

(11:27)

___K: _Ella es un poco mas que solo la chica del cafe.

(11:27)

B: Sigue.

(11:29)

___K: _Fuimos a la escuela juntos y ahora ella vive conmigo en New York.

(11:30)

___K: _Somos algo asi como mejores amigos.

(11:31)

___K: _Te juro que ella no es un espía y nunca quise que ella te conociera o supiera como eres y ella es muy estricta acerca del trato que hizo contigo y esto no es tan terrible tampoco.

(11:33)

B: Kurt.

(11:34)

___K: _..Si?.

(11:34)

B: Calmate.

(11:35)

___K: _Calmate? Quien dice eso?

(11:36)

B: Necesitas relajarte. No estoy enojado.

(11:37)

B: Tengo que decirlo, cuando te vuelves loco sobre algo es lindo. Siempre pareces tan compuesto.

(11:38)

___K: _Aqui es cuando quiero creerte.

(11:40)

___K: _No estas enojado?

(11:41)

B: Confio en ti ahora, recuerdas?

(11:42)

___K: _Bien.

(11:45)

B: "algo asi" como mejores amigos?

(11:46)

___K: _Te hará mas sentido cuando la conozcas mejor.

(11:47)

___K: _No... no es que quiera que la conozcas.

(11:47)

___K: _Quiero decir, puedes, si tu quieres.

(11:48)

___K: _Es tu decisión.

(11:50)

___K: _Y no estoy diciéndote lo que tienes que hacer.

(11:51)

B: Kurt?

(11:52)

___K: _Si?

(11:53)

B: Lo estas haciendo de nuevo.

(11:53)

___K: _Oh.

(11:54)

___K: _Demonios.

(11:55)

B: Adorable.

(11:56)

___K: _Shush.

(12:05)

___K: _Espero que mi honestidad no se vuelva en mi contra.

(12:09)

___K: _Blaine?

(12:10)

B: Me hiciste callar.

(12:11)

___K: _¿Quien es el perro aquí? Tu o Bradshaw?

(12:12)

B: El esta en mi cama. Yo estoy en el suelo. Dímelo tu.

(12:13)

___K: _Otra vez?

(12:15)

B: Todo. El. Tiempo.

(12:17)

___K: _Necesitas ser estricto con el.

(12:17)

B: Sus ojos, Kurt. Sus ojos.

(12:19)

___K: _Eres imposible.

(12:20)

B: Espera a tenerlo cara a cara.

(12:20)

B: Quiero decir, hipotéticamente.

(12:25)

___K: _Hipotéticamente, claro.

* * *

(23:38)

___K: _No hay foto de Bradshaw hoy? Aun tienes 22 minutos.

(23:40)

B: El Bradshaw diario no es obligatorio.

(23:41)

___K: _Pero podria serlo.

(23:42)

B: No, pero podria enviarte una si lo pides agradablemente. Me siento generoso.

(23:43)

___K: _Por favor?

(23:43)

B: hm.

(23:44)

___K: _Por favorcito.

(23:46)

B: Hmm.

(23:47)

___K: _Tengo ojos Blaine. Ojos.

(23:48)

___K: _Quizas este haciendo algo que podria llamarse "ojitos de cachorro."

(23:50)

B: Ok, bien.

http:(/)(/)(pics).(livejournal).(c)om/iknowitainteasy/pic/0000fhkc

(23:51)

___K: _¿Que es tan gracioso?

(23:53)

B: No lo se, pero se esta burlando a mis expensas, estoy seguro.

(23:54)

___K: _"Vas a dormir esta noche en el piso y ambos lo sabemos, Ahora dame algo para comer"

(23:57)

B: Si, suena como a él.

(23:58)

___K: _Gracias. Ahora puedo ir a la cama.

(11:58)

B: Bien, gracias a Dios. ;) Buenas noches!

(23:59)

___K: _Buenas noches.

* * *

**Lunes 29 de Diciembre** (17:46)

B: Como manejamos esto de no mandarnos mensajes en dos dias?

(17:48)

___K: _No tengo idea.

(17:49)

___K: _He estado muy ocupado. No puedo creer que esto se llame vacaciones!

(17:50)

B: Dimelo a mi.

(17:50)

B: Mis padres estan en la ciudad.

(17:51)

___K: _Oh. Bien.

(17:52)

___K: _Como lo llevas?

(17:54)

B: "Blaine, que es esto? - "Un perro?" - "Y estas sosteniendo su correa porque, exactamente?"- "Porque es algo asi como mi perro?" - "Oh cariño..."

(17:55)

B: Me siento como un niño pequeño tratando de convencer a sus papas de que uno tambien puede ser responsable.

(17:56)

___K: _No lo aprueban?

(17:57)

B: Oh. No lo se. Y no me importa, realmente.

(17:58)

B: Porque aparte de eso es lindo. Que ellos esten aqui.

(17:58)

B: Por supuesto. Estoy esperando que algo malo suceda ahora. ;)

(18:00)

B: Ok. Tengo que ir a cenar!

(18:01)

___K: _Diviertete!

(18:02)

B: Que tengas un buen vuelo mañana! Saluda a Rachel por mi. :P

(18:04)

___K: _Quizas.

(18:04)

___K: _Adios!

* * *

**Miercoles 31 de Diciembre** (21:23)

B: Y esta comenzando.

(21:45)

___K: _La fiesta?

(21:46)

B: Si.

(22:01)

B: Necesito mas vino.

(22:05)

___K: _Tan pronto?

(22:07)

B: Me estoy quedando sin excusas.

(22:08)

B: "No, lo siento, soy gay" ya no es suficiente estos días, cierto?

(22:10)

___K: _Oh Dios, la imagen que me estas dando.

(22:11)

B: Seguro, ríete si quieres, ¿porque no?

(22:15)

___K: _Espera. Esta es tu manera de decirme que tu eres un total... como decirlo? ¿un iman con las mujeres?

(22:17)

B: No puedo evitarlo, Kurt. Esta fuera de mi control.

(22:18)

___K: _Seguuuuuuuro.

(22:22)

B: De verdad no puedo!

(22:24)

___K: _Eres ridiculo.

(22:26)

B: Esta Rachel contigo esta noche?

(22:26)

___K: _Esta por ahi, si.

(22:27)

B: Preguntale. Solo preguntale.

(22:30)

___K: _Sobre?

(22:31)

B: Sobre mis cualidades magneticas. Es totalmente cierto.

(22:40)

___K: _¿Cuanto vino has bebido?

(22:43)

B: Me ves escribiendo mal? No, porque estoy super enfocado.

(22:55)

B: Quizas un poquito.

(22:56)

___K: _Te lo dije.

(23:01)

B: Le preguntaste ya?

(23:01)

___K: _No, no lo he hecho. Y no estoy seguro si deberia.

(23:03)

B: Kuuuuurt.

(23:04)

___K: _Blaaaaaaaaaaaaine.

(23:10)

___K: _Ella quiere saber acerca de las condiciones del trato.

(23:11)

B: Dile que esta noche no hay reglas.

(23:11)

___K: _Ninguna?

(23:11)

B: Si.

(23:14)

___K: _En general?

(23:14)

B: Que?

(23:16)

___K: _No importa.

(23:16)

B: Y?

(23:17)

___K: _Dice que eres un sueño.

(23:17)

B: Ha! Ha!

(23:20)

___K: _Tranquilízate.

(23:21)

B: :P

(23:22)

B: Deberia debirte mas. Mas spbre me.

(23:29)

___K: _Estas escribiendo mal! Es oficial ahora... Son... las 23 con 29 y te declaro ebrio!

(23:32)

___K: _Siento que voy a perderla. Esta una locura aqui.

* * *

(23:58)

~Llamada entrante~

******R: **"Kurt?"

___K: _"Rachel? Donde estas? Te he estado buscando los ultimos 20 minutos!"

******R: **"QUE?"

___K: _"...DONDE estas?"

******R: **"En el bar!"

___K: _"Has visto a Ethan?"

******R: **"Quien?"

___K: _"ETHAN!"

******R: **"No, Crei que estaba contigo!"

___K: _"Esto es una pesadilla! Voy hacia ti, ok?

******R: **"QUE?"

___K: _"QUEDATE donde estas!"

**Jueves 1 de Enero** (00:03)

~Llamada entrante~

B: "Hola?"

___K: _"HOLA?"

B: "Kurt?"

___K: _"RACHEL? Mierda, donde estas? Aun no encuentro a Ethan y te dije que te quedaras en el b-"

B: "Kurt?"

___K: _"...Quien es?"

B: "Blaine. Es...Soy Blaine."

___K: _"QUIEN?"

B: "BLAINE!"

___K: _"...mierda..."

B: "Kurt?...Kurt?... Estas ahi... Kurt...?"

___K: _"Mierda. Si. Si. Aqui estoy. Se me cayo el telefono."

B: "Veo que censuras mucho tus mensajes"

___K: _"Que?"

B: "Pense que no decias groserias, pero obviamente lo haces, y no crei que lo hicieras y-"

___K: _"Blaine"

B: "Si. Hola"

___K: _"Hola... Espera un segundo. Puedes... Puedes esperar un segundo?"

B: "Seguro"

___K: _"Ok. Voy a buscar un lugar tranquilo... Hola"

B: "Hey"

___K: _"Llamaste."

B: "Lo hice"

___K: _"Tu llamaste."

B: "Si, lo hice. Creo que quería decirte esto en persona. Bueno...por teléfono."

___K: _"Decir que?"

B: "Feliz Año nuevo, Kurt."

___K: _"Feliz Año Nuevo. Blaine."

B: "Espero que no te haya asustado por esto."

___K: _"No. No, no lo hiciste. Mierda, necesito beber algo."

B: "Que?"

___K: _"Nada"

B: "Estas bien?"

___K: _"Si, un poco sin aliento. Porque yo... Hace mucho ruido y yo... yo tengo...-"

B: "Tienes que buscar un lugar tranquilo."

___K: _"Si."

B: "Estas un poco sin palabras, cierto?

___K: _"No, yo...ok. Lo estoy."

B: "Eso crei."

___K: _"..."

B: "Kurt?"

___K: _"Tu risa..."

B: "Que?"

___K: _"Tu risa es... es linda."

B: "Gracias. Mira, Se que estas un poco sorprendido, pero yo... yo realmente quería llamarte"

___K: _"Me alegro que lo hicieras"

B: "En serio?"

___K: _"Si."

B: "Bien. ¿Encontraste ya a Rachel?"

___K: _"No"

B: "Quizas eso deberias hacer. No quiero ser responsable si se pierde. O es dañada."

___K: _"Lo hare"

B: "Ok"

___K: _"Blaine?"

B: "Si?"

___K: _"Fue lindo oír tu voz"

B: "También fue lindo oír la tuya, Kurt."

___K: _"Adios."

B: "Adios."

* * *

(00:10)

___K: _RACHEL!

(00:11)

******R: **Estamos afuera.

(00:11)

___K: _Mierda, Rachel.

(00:12)

******R: **Que?

(00:12)

___K: _Mas tarde.


	12. Chapter 12

Nota_: K: Kurt** / **_B: Blaine_** / **_**R: Rachel / **W: Wes_**  
**_

**Para ver los enlaces copiar link y eliminar parentesis.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**Viernes 2 de enero** (18:45)

B: Voy a romper el incomodo silencio, ya?

(18:51)

_K: Decir que algo es incomodo, lo hace parecer incomodo, incluso si no era incomodo al principio._

(18:52)

B: Que gran sabiduría.

(18:53)

B: Así que, ¿Estas diciendo que este pequeño receso no fue incomodo?

(18:53)

___K: _Si.

(18:54)

B: ¿Asi que estamos bien?

(18:54)

___K: _Si, lo estamos.

(18:55)

B: Ok. bien. Y aquí yo tenia otro discurso preparado.

(18:56)

___K: _Demonios. Sigo bloqueando tus discursos.

(18:56)

___K: _Nota para mi: No debo bloquear los discursos de Blaine.

(18:57)

___K: _Un día, tu tendrás que darme un correcto discurso.

(18:57)

B: Trato

(18:57)

___K: _Yo también, te extraño. Te podrías quedar mañana? Por favooooooooor?

(18:58)

B: Uhm... Kurt?

(18:59)

___K: _Mierda, Oh Dios, lo siento.

(19:01)

___K: _Eso era.. Eso no era para ti. Un accidente! Por favor ignóralo!

(19:05)

B: Ethan?

(19:06)

___K: _...Que?

(19:07)

B: Cuando me contestaste el teléfono, dijiste su nombre.

(19:07)

___K: _¿Lo escuchaste, huh?

(19:09)

___K: _Si, Si, Ethan.

(19:11)

B: ¿Tu novio?

(19:11)

___K: _Si.

(19:14)

B: ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?

(19:15)

___K: _Poco mas de un año.

(19:16)

B: Wow. ok.

(19:21)

B: ¿Como lo conociste?

(19:22)

___K: _¿Que es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio?

(19:22)

___K: _¿Como en el colegio?

(19:23)

B: Depende. ¿Hiciste algo malo?

(19:24)

B: ¿Moda también?

(19:24)

___K: _¿lo hice?

(19:25)

___K: _No, Diseño y gestión. Pero la misma facultad.

(19:30)

B: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

(19:31)

___K: _Quieres decir mas de lo que ya me has peguntado? Seguro, porque no.

(19:32)

___K: _Aparentemente, es el viernes sin filtro.

(19:32)

B: ¿El sabe acerca de mi?

(19:39)

B: ¿Kurt?

(19:40)

___K: _No.

(19:41)

B: ¿Porque no?

(19:42)

___K: _Tu no estas preguntándome "algo". Me estas preguntando "todo".

(19:42)

B: ¿Que?

(19:44)

___K: _No importa.

(19:47)

___K: _Primero, no le dije, porque era algo tonto que hacia cada jueves. ¿Para que le contaría? Y luego, cuando fue mas - como, las misiones, no creo que hubiera entendido. Y ahora es demasiado tarde como para contarle.

(19:48)

B: ¿Se pondría celoso?

(19:48)

___K: _Blaine.

(19:50)

B: ¿Que? Tengo curiosidad.

(19:51)

B: No tienes que contestarme eso.

(19:52)

___K: _El es muy protector, si.

(19:54)

___K: _Pero me gusta pensar de que no hay nada de que ponerse celoso.

(19:55)

B: ¿Porque somos solo amigos?

(19:57)

___K: _Porque somos amigos, si.

(19:58)

B: Y esto es solo algo tonto.

(20:01)

___K: _Yo no dije eso.

(20:02)

B: Lo dijiste.

(20:02)

___K: _No, dije que era tonto al principio.

(20:03)

B: Y ahora es...?

(20:04)

___K: _Y ahora eres como mi pequeño tonto amigo, del cual me preocupo un poco.

(20:06)

B: No soy pequeño.

(20:07)

___K: _Bien, eso no lo se. Pero tiendo a asociarte con mi teléfono y mi teléfono es relativamente pequeño. Lo siento.

(20:07)

B: ¡No soy pequeño!

(20:08)

___K: _Superalo.

(20:08)

B: No. Pequeño.

(20:10)

___K: _Oh Blaine.

(20:11)

B: No me "Oh Blaine"mes!

(20:11)

___K: _Oh Theodore.

(20:13)

B: Eso es. Has llegado muy lejos.

(20:13)

___K: _¿Y que harás al respecto?

(20:14)

B: ... Tendré que pensar sobre eso.

(20:16)

___K: _Ves, por eso nunca estoy asustado. Tienes que pensar en como hacerme pagar. Probablemente por días y días y incluso así nunca harás nada. Tu eres algodón y arco iris.

(20:17)

___K: _Con pequeñas mascotas encima.

(20:18)

B: Bradshaw no es pequeño. Nosotros no somos pequeños.

(20:18)

___K: _Ok. Como digas

(20:22)

B: ¿Kurt?

(20:23)

___K: _¿Si?

(20:23)

B: ¿Suficiente?

(20:24)

___K: _Hm?

(20:25)

___K: _Oh.

(20:25)

___K: _Si. Creo que no debería mandarle a alguien una adorable pequeña misión.

(20:26)

B: Otra vez con el 'pequeña'.

(20:28)

___K: _Ese es el tema.

(20:29)

B: Me las pagaras.

(20:30)

___K: _Mhm. Estaré esperando, mi pequeño amigo.

(20:30)

B: Eres imposible.

(10:31)

___K: _Gracias.

* * *

(20:55)

Llamada saliente

**R: "Hey guapo!"**

___K: _"Hola! Como van los ensayos?"

******R: **"Bien, vamos-"

___K: _"Cuando vendrás a casa?

******R: **"En un par de horas mas, ¿Porque?

___K: _"Hable con Blaine"

******R: **"Excelente! ¿Cuantos hijos el quiere? ¿Van a tener un segundo perro? ¿O quizas gatos? O solo le gustan los perros? Cuéntamelo to-"

___K: _"A veces me asustas, Rachel... acerca de Ethan. Hablamos sobre Ethan"

******R: **"Ohhhhh"

___K: _"El me pregunto y - Bien, metí la pata. Creo que no soy bueno con los multi-mensajes como creí que era. De todas maneras, el me hizo preguntas y yo se las respondí."

******R: **"Bien. Ok... Continua"

___K: _"¿Que pasa si lo estoy engatusando, Rachel? Que pasa si el cree que podríamos ser mas... que amigos, o lo que sea que seamos?

******R: **"¿Que pasa si te estas haciendo el tonto con esto?

___K: _"¿Que?"

******R: **"Ok. Se que me burlo de todo esto. Y me gusta burlarme de esto. Y sabes que yo lo conozco y el es totalmente mar-"

___K: _"¡Para! Para ahí mismo"

******R: **"Pero el-"

___K: _"No,"

******R: **"Y tu-"

___K: _"No."

******R: **"Porque me llamaste, Kurt?"

___K: _"Porque... no lo sé... no quiero arruinar esto, Rachel."

******R: **"Oh cariño... Tu solo tienes que hacer las cosas, que sean mejor para ti."

___K: _"¿Lo cual seria...?"

******R: **"Eso es lo que tienes que descubrir"

___K: _"¿Que pasa si creo estar tomando la decisión correcta, pero luego se vuelve en mi contra y era la equivocada?"

******R: **"Y que pasa si pasas el resto de tu vida preguntándote ¿Que hubiera pasado?'"

___K: _"...Urgh."

******R: **"Mira, Tengo que volver a los ensayos. ¿Quieres hablar cuando llegue a casa?

___K: _"Si. Seras recompensada con snacks nocturnos."

******R: **"¡Eres el mejor! Hasta entonces, date un baño, relájate, y descansa tu cabeza un rato."

___K: _"ok."

******R: **"Te quiero"

___K: _"Yo también, te quiero."

* * *

**Sabado 3 de Enero** (8:31)

B: Necesito beber esta noche.

(8:36)

Wes: Buenos días, Sr Anderson. Son las 8:36. ¿Despertaste con ese delicioso pensamiento?

(8:37)

B: Ni siquiera he dormido.

(8:38)

W: ¿Otra vez?

(8:38)

B: Si.

(8:39)

W: Blaine.

(8:40)

B: Es patetico, lo se. por favor no me juzgues.

(8:41)

W: No te juzgo. Solo me preocupo.

(8:43)

B: He estado toda la noche practicando para el concierto y te juro que es como que cada parte fue escrito por el o para el.

(8:44)

W: Wow. Ok. Definitivamente saldremos a beber.

(8:45)

W: Podríamos probar eso de buscar a alguien otra vez.

(8:46)

B: No creo que sea una buena idea, Wes.

(8:47)

W: Sigues enojado por esa vez del 2013, ¿cierto? Tienes que olvidarlo.

(8:49)

B: Nunca olvidare El Gran Desastre del 2013, Wesley. Nunca lo olvidare.

(8:50)

W: A las 21:00? Te recogeré.

(8:51)

B: Suena bien.

* * *

**Domingo 4 de Enero** (1:16)

Mensaje de voz

B: "Kurt. Kuuuuuuuurt. Kurt. Estas dormido? No deberias estar dormido - Es un hermoso viernes. No, Sábado. ¿Domingo? Es un hermoso DIA... Pero seria mas hermoso si no estuvieras durmiendo. Porque tu eres hermoso...Kurt. Se que lo eres. Lo supe desde el principio. Suenas hermoso en los mensajes... ¡mensajes! ¿Como es eso posible...? Deberías estar aquí conmigo ahora mismo. Conmigo y n- ...Hey, no! Ese es mi teléfono, dame-"

* * *

(9:45)

___K: _Bien, bien, bien, Blaine Theodore. Cuanto bebiste anoche?

(9:50)

B: Ruido. Teléfono. No por favor.

(9:51)

___K: _Creo que esa es mi respuesta.

(9:52)

___K: _Interesante mensaje de voz.

(9:59)

B: ?

(10:01)

___K: _El mensaje que me dejaste?

(10:02)

B: ?

(10:02)

___K: _Oh, eso veo.

(10:06)

B: Oh Dios. No... Que dije?

(10:06)

___K: _Nada.

(10:07)

B: Pero lo hice.

(10:08)

___K: _No. Fue mas que nada música y voces y un par de palabras.

(10:08)

B: ...En serio?

(10:06)

___K: _Si.

(10:13)

B: Mierda. Lo siento.

(10:14)

___K: _No es la gran cosa. Sucede.

(10:17)

B: Oh Dios. Tengo un perro.

(10:18)

___K: _Estas claramente en un caso de amnesia. Impresionante.

(10:19)

B: ¿Que?

(10:21)

B: No. No. Quiero decir...alguien tiene que hacerse cargo. Y yo ni siquiera me siento vivo.

(10:21)

B: Caminar. Debo sacar a caminar al perro. Oh Dios. ¿Que es esto?

(10:22)

___K: _Creo que se llama resaca.

(10:24)

B: Que inteligente.

(10:24)

___K: _Hey! Yo no soy responsable de tu noche salvaje.

(10:25)

B: ¿Estas seguro de eso?

(10:27)

B: Ok, puedo hacer esto.

(10:29)

___K: _Bien.

(11:45)

B: http:(/)(/)(pics).(livejournal).(c)om/iknowitainteasy/pic/0000g092

(11:48)

___K: _¿Fuiste al Central Park con resaca? Podrías haber caminado alrededor de la manzana.

(11:50)

B: Es Domingo. El se merece el parque. No es su culpa que su papa haya tenido demasiado anoche.

(11:51)

___K: _¿Su papa?

(11:52)

B: Sip.

(11:54)

___K: _Esa es una hermosa fotografía.

(11:57)

B: Le dije que todo lo que la luz tocara seria suyo algún día.

(11:58)

___K: _... No lo hiciste.

(11:59)

B: ¿No? Creo que si.

(12:01)

B: Discúlpanos, ahora vamos camino a nuestro pozo de agua, conocido como cafetería.

(12:03)

B: Necesitamos un café ahora.

(12:07)

___K: _¿Blaine?

(12:08)

B: ¿Si, querido?

(12:09)

___K: _...Sigues ebrio.

(12:09)

B: No, pero el sol esta saliendo y estoy empezando a sentirme humano otra vez.

(12:10)

___K: _Ok.

(12:14)

B: ¿Que pasa?

(12:15)

___K: _No importa.

(12:16)

B: ¿Ok? Hablamos mas tarde.

* * *

(15:04)

**R: ¿Ya lo hiciste?**

(15:06)

___K: _No.

(15:06)

******R: **Hazlo.

(15:07)

___K: _¿Estas segura?

(15:09)

******R: **Si. Es la única manera.

(15:17)

___K: _Ok.

* * *

(15:48)

___K: _Blaine.

(15:50)

B: Kurt.

(15:51)

___K: _He estado pensando.

(15:52)

B: Esta bien.

(15:55)

B: ¿Quieres que adivine?

(15:56)

___K: _No.

(15:58)

___K: _Creo que deberíamos conocernos.

(16:02)

___K: _Blaine?

(16:03)

B: Tu... wow.

(16:03)

B: ¿Aun estoy ebrio?

(16:04)

___K: _No lo creo.

(16:05)

___K: _¿Que dices?

(16:07)

B: ¿Estas seguro?

(16:07)

___K: _Si.

(16:07)

B: ¿En serio?

(16:08)

___K: _Si.

(16:10)

B: Ok.

(16:10)

___K: _Ok.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota_: _**_K: Kurt_**__**** / **B: Blaine**__**** / ****R: Rachel /** W: Wes

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**Domingo 4 de Enero** (16:21)

B: Emergencia!

(16:22)

B: Wes.

(16:24)

B: Wes, vamos.

(16:29)

B: Wesleyyyyyyyy.

(16:30)

W: ¿Donde es el fuego?

(16:31)

B: Quiere conocerme.

(16:32)

W: ¿Quien?

(16:32)

B: Tu sabes quien.

(16:34)

W: ...wow... Ok. ¿Estas seguro que es una buena idea?

(16:34)

B: ...Porque no?

(16:35)

W: ¿El todavía tiene novio?

(16:37)

B: ¿Eso creo? Quizás. Probablemente.

(16:37)

W: Otra vez, ¿estas seguro que es una buena idea?

(16:38)

W: Te estas enviando a la angustia, Anderson.

(16:39)

B: Shush. Solamente sera un encuentro.

(16:39)

W: Y tu estas "solamente" enamorado de el.

(16:40)

B: No estoy enamorado de el!

(16:40)

W: Claaaro.

(16:41)

B: No lo estoy.

(16:42)

B: Tu no puedes enamorarte de alguien que no conoces.

(16:44)

W: Y ahora se van a conocer. ¿Que pasa si te enamoras? Luego sera peor, porque él seguirá con su novio y tu lloraras en mi hombro y nunca sabremos el fin de todo esto.

(16:46)

B: Eres malo.

(16:46)

W: Soy realista. y no quiero verte sufrir. Otra vez.

(16:47)

B: Nos juntaremos como amigos. No soy estúpido.

(16:49)

B: Hey, quizás el sea horrible! Como.. Tom Cruise en Tropic Thunder!

(16:49)

W: O como alguien de una película de terror.

(16:50)

B: O Gollum!

(16:52)

B: ¿A quien engaño? él va a ser... Kurt.

(16:53)

W: El chico que suena lindo a través de mensajes. Si, lo se. me lo dijiste 100 veces la ultima noche.

(15:56)

B: ¿Que pasa si es una mala idea?

(16:58)

B: Oh Dios, ¿Que voy a hacer?

(16:59)

W: ¿Donde te encontraras con él?

(16:59)

B: Yo... yo no lo se.

(17:00)

B: Oh. Todavía no hemos hablado de eso.

(17:01)

W: Estas desesperado, Anderson.

(17:01)

B: Y tu no estas ayudando.

(17:02)

W: Estaré ahí para armarte de nuevo.

(17:02)

B: Hmph.

* * *

(17:10)

B: ¿Cuando quieres el encuentro? ¿Vuelves a la Facultad mañana?

(17:12)

___K: _No, aun no. Estoy internado por dos semanas.

(17:13)

B: Oh. ok. Así que estarás muy ocupado.

(17:13)

___K: _Eso creo.

(17:16)

B: Ok.

(17:16)

___K: _Pero estoy libre el martes.

(17:17)

B: Genial. Yo también.

(17:81)

___K: _¿17:00?

(17:18)

B: Si. ¿Donde?

(17:19)

___K: _¿En la cafetería?

(17:19)

B: Ok.

(17:20)

B: Ahí me puedes dar mi café el martes.

(17:22)

B: No es que tengas que hacerlo. quiero decir...

(17:25)

B: ¿Quieres conocer a Bradshaw?

(17:26)

___K: _Uhm.

(17:27)

B: ¿No...? No tengo que llevarlo, él es bueno quedándose en casa solo, también.

(17:29)

___K: _No - ok- Seguro. Seguro. ¿Porque no?

(17:29)

B: Esta bien :)

(17:30)

* * *

**~Llamada saliente~**

W: "Hey Blai-"

B: "Martes. Martes. Es muy pronto. Es como...dos días! ¿Es muy pronto?"

W: "Respira. Blaine. Respiiiiiira."

B: "Ok... Si."

W: "Mejor?"

B: "Si. Es solo que... No pensé que seria tan pronto..."

W: "Han pasado tres meses."

B: "Sabes a lo que me refiero!"

W: "Si. ¿Estarás bien? ¿Necesitas una charla?"

B: "No. Estoy bien. Creo que estoy bien... Martes. Estoy totalmente bien. No es la gran cosa. ¿No sueno como si estuviera bien?"

W: "Si lo preguntas, un poco histérico... y dices la palabra 'bien' mucho."

B: "Bien, es porque estoy bien. Bien y histérico ahora.

W: "¿...Necesitas que vaya?

B: "No... Si... Quizás... No. ¿Quizás?

W: "Esta bien, eso es todo. Saldremos a caminar."

B: "Pero yo no...-"

W: "Voy en camino."

B: "Wes!... ¿Wes? ... Demonios."

* * *

(17:33)

___K: _Realmente espero que esto no sea un error.

(17:35)

**R: ¿Le preguntaste?**

(17:35)

___K: _Si.

(17:36)

******R: **¿Y el dijo que si?

(17:36)

___K: _Si.

(17:37)

******R: **¿Cuando?

(17:38)

___K: _Martes.

(17:38)

******R: **Bien. Ahora a esperar.

(17:41)

___K: _No puedo creer que justo ahora no estarás en la ciudad.

(17:42)

******R: **Estoy ahí para cualquier cosa que necesites, lo sabes.

(17:44)

******R: **Podrías pedirle que se junten la próxima semana.

(17:45)

___K: _No. Tiene que ser ahora.

(17:46)

******R: **Ok.

(17:46)

******R: **Llamame - Cuando quieras!

(17:47)

___K: '_3'

* * *

**Lunes 5 de Enero** (18:45)

B: ¿Como estuvo tu primer día?

(18:56)

___K: _Loco. Loco como no te lo imaginarias. El mundo de la moda es un montón de drama. Eso es casi demasiado cliché.

(18:57)

B: Estoy seguro que lo manejaras mejor que nadie.

(18:59)

B: Seguimos con lo de mañana.

(19:01)

___K: _Si. Seguro.

(19:03)

B: ¿Estará Rachel ahí?

(19:04)

___K: _No. Ella estará pasando la semana en Boston, con su compañía de teatro. Algo de créditos extra.

(19:04)

B: Wow. Ok.

(19:05)

___K: _Seremos solo tu y yo.

(19:06)

B: Y Bradshaw.

(19:06)

___K: _Y Bradshaw. Si.

* * *

**Martes 6 de Enero** (1:22)

B: No puedo dormir.

(1:24)

B: Estas despierto?

(1:25)

W: Si.

(1:26)

B: No, no lo estas. Mentiroso.

(1:26)

W: Duerme, Anderson.

(1:27)

B: *Suspiro.*

(1:28)

W: Oh Dios mio, por favor.

(1:28)

B: Bien.

* * *

(16:50)

B: Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda Mierda Mierda.

(16:51)

W: No lo vas a impresionar de esa manera, Blaine. ;)

(16:53)

B: Mierda. Creo que voy a vomitar. En Bradshaw. oh Dios.

(16:55)

W: Blaine. Hey. Estarás bien. Son amigos y han hablando por 3 meses. Eso no sera distinto.

(16:59)

B: Esto fue un error.

(17:01)

W: Oh. Callate. Relájate. Te va bien con la gente.

(17:02)

B: Kurt no es 'gente'.

(17:03)

W: Puedes ser bastante frustrante, ¿te lo habian dicho?

(17:04)

B: No estas ayudando.

(17:10)

W: ¿Esta retrasado?

(17:11)

B: ...Si.

(17:16)

B: Oh Dios. Esta retrasado.

(17:20)

B: Wes, el no va a venir. ¿Que pasa si no viene?

(17:21)

W: ¿No dijiste que había empezado su internado ayer?

(17:22)

B: Si.

(17:25)

B: El esta muy atrasado.

(17:25)

W: Estoy seguro que estará ahí pronto.

* * *

(17:26)

___K: _No podre hacerlo esta vez. Algo sucedió, lo siento!

(17:27)

B: Ok...

(17:27)

B: ¿Quizás en otra ocasión?

* * *

(17.28)

B: Y eso fue...

(17:29)

W: ?

(17:29)

B: El no vino.

(17:30)

W: ¿Estas seguro?

(17:31)

B: 1) Son las 17:31. 2) Me mando un mensaje diciendo que no podría.

(17:33)

B: Mierda.

(17:34)

W: ¿Solo eso?

(17:34)

B: Si 'Algo sucedió'. ¿Que mierda es 'algo'?

(17:36)

W: Hey... Estoy seguro que tuvo una buena razón. Si no sucedió hoy... no es el fin del mundo.

(17:37)

W: ¿Quieres venir y ver una película?

(17:39)

B: No. Creo que solo iré a casa a practicar mas.

(17:40)

W: Ok. Llámame si necesitas hablar.

(17:41)

B: Gracias.

(17:41)

W: Seguro.

* * *

(20:12)

B: ¿Estas bien?

(20:33)

B: En serio. ¿Algo paso?

(21:45)

B: Kurt. Me estoy preocupando.

(22:01)

B: Respondeme apenas veas esto, ok?

* * *

**Miercoles 7 de Enero** (16:14)

B: Realmente necesito saber que estas bien, Kurt.

(18:34)

B: Por favor.

(22:13)

B: Mierda... Kurt.

* * *

**Jueves 8 de Enero** (12:01)

B: Esto no es gracioso. ¿Puedes responderme por favor?

(13:12)

___K: _Hey.

(13:13)

B: Oh Dios.

(13:14)

B: ¿Que sucedió?

(13:15)

___K: _Estoy bien. Nada sucedió. Es solo que ha sido una semana estresante.

(13:17)

B: ¿En serio?

(13:20)

___K: _Lo siento.

(13:21)

B: ¿Estas bien?

(13:22)

___K: _Si, estoy bien.

(13:25)

B: Bueno, déjame aclarar cosas. ¿Tu me pediste que nos encontráramos, luego no apareciste, me dejaste ahí porque 'algo sucedió'. y LUEGO no respondes mis mensajes y me dices que todo esta bien y que nada ha pasado?

(13:30)

___K: _Yo...Si.

(13:31)

B: Wow. Ok.

(13:32)

___K: _Lo siento.

(13:33)

B: Si. Ok.

* * *

**Viernes 9 de Enero** (23:55)

B: Dime, Kurt. Eso es todo. Un intento fallido y paramos de hablarnos?

(23:59)

B: No estoy enojado contigo, lo sabes?

* * *

**Sabado 10 de Enero** (12:01)

B: Ok. No entiendo porque me pediste que nos encontráramos si al final no aparecerías. Pero estoy seguro que tuviste una buena razón, así que no estoy enojado.

(12:06)

B: Tuviste una buena razón, ¿cierto?

(12:08)

B: Creí que la tuviste. Solo luego me abandonas, sin ninguna explicación, y no respondes mis mensajes y no estoy ni siquiera seguro si estas vivo.

(12:14)

___K: _Estoy vivo. Lo estoy.

(12:15)

B: Si. Lo se ahora.

(12:33)

B: Mira, si quieres que pare de enviarte mensajes, todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedírmelo.

(12:34)

___K: _No.

(12:35)

___K: _No quiero que dejes de enviarme mensajes, quiero decir.

(12:36)

B: ¿Entonces que? Dame algo con lo que trabajar entonces.

(12:40)

___K: _Pero quizás deberíamos.

(12:41)

B: ¿...Que?

(12:42)

___K: _Quizás deberíamos parar.

(12:45)

B: Mierda, Kurt.

(12:47)

B: Lo haré si eso es lo que quieres.

(12:48)

B: Pero no lo entiendo. Como me pides que nos encontremos en el café y después esto. ¿Como?

(12:50)

___K: _No lo hagas mas difícil de lo que ya es.

(12:51)

B: ¿Que YO lo hago difícil?

(12:52)

___K: _Por favor...

(12:53)

B: ¿Por favor que? ¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?

(12:55)

___K: _Blaine.

(12:56)

B: Todo lo que quiero es una explicación.

(12:59)

___K: _No puedo.

(13:01)

___K: _Una vez dijiste que esto no era una obligación. Ahora la estas convirtiendo en una.

(13:04)

B: wow. Solo... wow.

(13:05)

B: ¿Sabes que, Kurt? ¡Pudrete!

(13:06)

___K: _Por favor...

(13:06)

B: Te estoy dando lo que quieres. Te dejo ahora. Ahora déjame a mi.

* * *

(12:03)

___K: _Todos se fue a la mierda. Todo.

(12:05)

**R: ¿Que sucedió?**

(12:16)

___K: _Por favor, ven a casa.

(12:17)

******R: **Si! Si, voy.

(12:17)

___K: _Gracias a Dios.

(12:18)

******R: **Me estas asustando, Kurt.

(12:20)

___K: _Yo también me doy miedo.

* * *

(13:03)

W: Hey Blaine, ¿estas despierto para caminar o que?

(13:05)

B: No.

(13:06)

W: Vamos, ¡esta hermoso afuera! Apuesto que Bradshaw no puede esperar para salir.

(13:07)

B: El esta bien.

(13:10)

W: ¿Y tu estas bien?

(13:11)

B: No.

(13:12)

W: ¿Que sucedió?

(13:14)

B: No quiero hablar de eso.

(13:14)

W: Blaine.

(13:16)

B: No.

(13:16)

W: Voy para allá.

(13:17)

B: Bien, no abriré la puerta.

(13:17)

W: Llamare al Sr. Donovan - Se que el tiene tu llave de repuesto.

(13:20)

B: Por el amor de ... ¿Podrías dejarme solo?

(13:21)

W: Demonios. Te veo en 15 minutos.

(13:25)

B: Eres un idiota, Wes...

(13:26)

B: Tenias razón. Tenias razón. ¿Porque siempre tienes razón?

(13:27)

W: Bien, asumo que en este caso odio tener razón. Espera, ¿ok? Y abre la puerta cuando llegue.

* * *

**Domingo 11 de enero** (11:05)

B: Es domingo y Bradshaw acaba de hacer algo maravilloso y todo lo que quería era mandarle un mensaje contándole.

(11:12)

B: Desearía poder odiarlo. Desearía poder odiarlo, en vez de a mi.

(11:15)

B: Tenias razón. Sentí demasiado. Muy rápido.

(11:19)

W: Eso no tiene porque ser algo malo.

(11:20)

B: Ahora lo es

(11:23)

B: Es demasiado Wes. Es demasiado.

(11:24)

B: No me espere esto, sentirme así.

(11:26)

B: Lo se, Lo se... por favor no digas 'te lo dije'.

(11:27)

W: Nunca haría eso. Cuando vengas de regreso, ven y pásate por aquí, ¿ok?

(11:28)

B: Ya arruine tu Sábado. No quiero arruinar tu Domingo.

(11:28)

W: Cállate y hazlo, Anderson!

(11:29)

B: ...ok

* * *

**Martes 13 de Enero** (14:45)

B: Los martes apestan.

(14:48)

W: Aquí vamos de nuevo. El antiguo Blaine esta de vuelta.

(14:49)

B: Es que apestan. Pensé que antes apestaban, pero ahora... ahora son el infierno.

(14:51)

B: Los días infernales deberían llamarse.

(14:53)

W: Alguien esta teniendo un día dramático.

(14:54)

B: Huracán.

(14:54)

W: ¿Que?

(14:55)

B: Nada.

(14:57)

W: ¿Ok? ¿Como va tu taller?

(14:58)

B: La música apesta.

(14:59)

W: Demonios, Blaine. En algún momento tendrás que dejarlo ir.

(15:01)

B: Voy a volver a mi día infernal y tocar estúpida música.

(15:02)

W: Si, anda y haz eso. Luego vendrás para acá y me ayudaras con mi tarea.

(15:02)

B: ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

(15:04)

W: Si. Te hará parar con todo esto del día infernal.

(15:04)

B: Bien.

* * *

(16:40)

**R: Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kuuuurt!**

(16:42)

___K: _¿Si?

(16:43)

******R: **No, yo no deberia decirte. No deberia.

(16:43)

___K: _Que?

(16:45)

**__****R: **El esta aqui, ahora.

(16:45)

___K: _?

(16:46)

******R: **Blaine!

(16:48)

___K: _Oh.

(16:48)

******R: **Si, Oh.

(16:53)

******R: **Kurt.

(16:53)

___K: _¿Si?

(15:54)

******R: **El no sonrio.

(16:54)

___K: _¿Y?

(16:55)

******R: **El siempre sonreía.

(16:59)

___K: _Bien, muchas gracias, Rachel. Realmente no tenias que decirme eso.

(17:03)

___K: _¿Porque me lo contaste?

(17:04)

******R: **¿Hablaste con el acerca de todo esto?

(17:05)

___K: _Yo... no realmente, no.

(17:06)

******R: **Quizás no es justo. Después de todo este tiempo y lo que le hiciste.

(17:09)

___K: _¿Le diste su café?

(17:10)

******R: **No. Bien, yo se lo di, pero el lo pago.

(17:13)

___K: _Esto es un desastre.

(17:13)

******R: **No debí habértelo dicho.

(17:14)

___K: _Tarde para eso!

(17:15)

******R: **Lo siento

* * *

(16:42)

B: ¿Por que me sigo haciendo esto?

(16:44)

W: Que hiciste ahora?

(16:45)

B: Fui a la cafeteria. Vi a Rachel. Probablemente me vio como una persona loca.

(16:46)

W: Blaine, ¿que voy a hacer contigo?

(16:47)

B: Callate y deja ir a ayudarte con tarea.

(16:47)

W: Bien, ya que lo pides tan amablemente... Te veo en un rato!

* * *

**Viernes 16 de Enero** (21:32)

___K: _Blaine, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que siempre habría un café?

(21:35)

___K: _Lo decía en serio.

* * *

(21:55)

B: Se que te dije que estaba mejor, pero no.

(21:56)

B: ¿Estas cansado de mi ya?

(21:58)

W: ¿Que necesitas?

(21:58)

B: Beber.

(21:59)

W: Ok. Estamos en el bar de mi calle. Eres bienvenido a unirte. Vas a disfrutar la historia de Adam.

(22:00)

B: Suena genial.

* * *

**Sabado 17 de Enero** (2:01)

B: ¿Porque?

(2:05)

___K: _¿...Que?

(2:06)

B: ¿Porque me encviaste esf mesajse, kurt?

(2:07)

___K: _¿...Estas ebrio?

(2:10)

B: Qye pasaria si lo estou?

(2:11)

___K: _No podemos tener esta conversación cuando estas ebrio.

(2:12)

B: Porquenoo?

(2:15)

___K: _Si aun quieres hablar mañana, mandame un mensaje y hablaremos. ¿Ok?

(2:17)

B: Como sfa.

* * *

(16:16)

B: Ok.

(16:20)

___K: _¿OK?

(16:21)

B: Habla.

(16:23)

___K: _Uhm...

(16:25)

B: Kurt. Si, estaba ebrio anoche, pero recuerdo que te ofreciste a hablar. Yo no tengo nada que decirte, pero quizas tu tienes algo que decirme a mi. Si no, que tengas una linda semana.

(16:33)

_B: Siento lo que sucedió la semana pasada._

(16:34)

B: Si, gracias por hacerme sentir que estaba viviendo una pelicula de Meg Ryan. Realmente lo aprecio.

(16:37)

___K: _Tengo novio.

(17:37)

B: Lo se.

(16:38)

___K: _No, no lo sabes.

(16:40)

___K: _Tengo un novio que me ama y me adora y eso era algo que jamas crei que tendria.

(16:41)

B: ¿Porque me dices esto?

(16:41)

___K: _Porque quiero que entiendas. Todo.

(16:46)

___K: _Había renunciado a eso. Es tonto. Lo se. Era tan joven, mierda, aun soy joven. Pero todos alrededor de mi vivían esta vida que yo quería y para ellos fue tan fácil. No fue fácil para mi, nunca lo fue. Y al final estaba cansado de luchar y tratar de probarle a todos lo fuerte que era.

(16:47)

___K: _Y luego llegue aquí y todo cambio. Todo.

(16:48)

___K: _¿Es esto cliche? No me importa. Es mi cliche. Y es la verdad.

(16:50)

B: Otra vez, ¿porque me estas diciendo todo esto?

(17:01)

___K: _Estaba ahí, Blaine.

(17:03)

___K: _Afuera. Estaba ahí y te vi sentado a través de la ventana con ese estúpido perro y ese estúpido pelo desordenado y tu te veías tan...

(17:04)

___K: _Y yo no pude hacerlo. No pude abrir esa puerta.

(17:05)

B: ¿Porque?

(17:06)

B: Si estabas ahí, ¿porque no entraste?

(17:06)

B: Fue tu idea, no mia.

(17:07)

B: ¿Porque?

(17:10)

___K: _Porque tu eras...tu.

(17:12)

B: ¿Que?

(17:15)

___K: _Una parte de mi quería conocerte, así podría sacarte de mi cabeza. Porque esta cosa que estábamos teniendo, es rara, y estaba empezando a desordenar mi cabeza. Mucho.

(17:16)

___K: _Estaba empezando a gustarme pensar en ti.

(17:18)

___K: _Pero no es real, ¿cierto? Parece real, pero no lo es. Y creo que estaba esperando que, si te conocía, esta fantasía me golpearía, y así yo podría seguir con mi vida.

(17:19)

___K: _Tengo novio, Blaine.

(17:20)

B: Lo se. Sigues diciendome eso.

(17:23)

___K: _Tengo un novio que me ama y no pude abrir esa puerta, porque te vi y eras tu, y tu eras alguien de quien no me podía ver alejándome.

(17:26)

B: Oh.

(17:27)

_K: Y eso es. Eso es todo._


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota: **_K: Kurt__** /**_ B: Blaine** / **W: Wes

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**Domingo 25 de Enero** (9:44)

B: Un dia, cuando Bradshaw este realmente viejo (el no esta viejo ahora - el vivira 100 años mas) Quiero mudarme a Bruges y comprar una casa al lado del canal, asi el podra asomarse por la ventana todo el dia y oler el sol.

(9:55)

_K: Blaine..._

(9:56)

___K: _Que?

(9:57)

B: Ya sabes, como ese perro.

(9:59)

___K: _Que perro? Bradshaw?

(10:00)

B: No, no Bradshaw. Bueno, no aun.

(10:00)

B: El perro que vive en Bruges.

(10:03)

___K: _Es una broma?

(10:03)

B: Tu amas google.

(10:04)

___K: _Lo amo?

(10:04)

B: Si. Coloca en Google "Dog Window Bruges."

(10:05)

___K: _...

(10:05)

B: Hazlo.

(10:06)

___K: _Esta bien, lo estoy haciendo! Jesus.

(10:11)

___K: _Lo estoy viendo. Apuesto que a el le gustara.

(10:12)

___K: _Tu que harias?

(10:13)

B: Tocaria el piano todo el dia.

(10:13)

B: Y comeria.

(10:15)

___K: _¿Y quien pagaria por eso?

(10:15)

B: Por favor. La gente me pagaria por eso. Yo y mi decorativo perro en la ventana.

(10:16)

___K: _Estas seguro de eso?

(10:16)

B: Hey!

(10:17)

___K: _Solo soy honesto.

(10:20)

B: ¿Como la semana pasada?

(10:21)

___K: _...Podemos hablar sobre la semana pasada?

(10:26)

B: No pude dormir en dos dias.

(10:27)

___K: _Lo siento.

(10:33)

B: Estuve despierto toda la noche, porque seguia pensando en lo que me dijiste y en lo que eso significaba y no sabia que hacer con ello. ¿Que esperabas que hiciera con ello.?

(10:34)

B: Aun no se que hacer.

(10:37)

B: Y nunca sabre porque siempre soy honesto contigo. Demonios.

(10:40)

___K: _¿Que es lo que quieres?

(10:40)

B: No. Esto no es justo. No puedes hacerte el tonto y dejar que yo solucione este desastre.

(10:43)

___K: _Esto es un desastre, ¿cierto?

(10:44)

B: Un poco.

(10:45)

___K: _No quiero ser un desastre.

(10:46)

B: Entonces, ¿cual es el plan?

(10:49)

___K: _¿Podemos ser amigos otra vez?

(10:50)

B: Kurt...

(10:50)

___K: _Extraño ser tu amigo.

(10:51)

B: Kurt.

(10:55)

___K: _Te extraño.

(10:56)

___K: _Ha pasado una semana y yo te extraño. ¿Ok?

(10:57)

B: No es justo.

(10:57)

___K: _Siento haberte metido en todo este desastre. Porque es mi culpa, ¿cierto?

(10:59)

B: No creo que "lo siento" solucione esto.

* * *

(11:34)

B: Weeeeeeeeeeees. El me extraña.

(11:36)

W: No, Blaine. No. Hablamos de esto. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos?

(11:36)

W: Estuvimos de acuerdo en que necesitabas tiempo y espacio despues de lo que paso.

(11:38)

B: Le envie un mensaje.

(11:38)

W: ¿Porque?

(11:39)

B: Es como un reflejo, ¿ok?

(11:39)

B: Y Bruges es realmente lindo. Las cosas lindas me hacen mandar mensajes.

(11:40)

W: ¿Que?

(11:40)

B: No lo entenderias.

(11:41)

W: Quizas. Todo lo que se es que debes ser cuidadoso.

(11:43)

B: Estoy siendo cuidadoso. Toda mi vida he sido cuidadoso. Desde que...

(11:44)

B: Le dije que "lo siento" no era suficiente. Ves, cuidadoso, ¿feliz?

(11:45)

W: Pero ¿que es suficiente?

(11:49)

B: No estoy saltando sobre el, es eso lo que te preocupa. No soy estupido. Se cual es mi posicion.

(11:50)

W: Ok, bien.

(11:50)

B: Me alegra que mi miseria te haga feliz.

(11:51)

W: Sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero.

(11:52)

B: ...Si, lo siento. Deberia dejar de proyectar mi rabia en ti.

(11:52)

W: ¿Ayuda?

(11:53)

B: ...Por un rato?

(11:54)

W: Entonces esta bien.

(11:54)

W: Pero quizas el deberia saber lo enrabiado que estas.

(11:55)

B: No puedo hacer eso.

(11:56)

W: Eres demasiado amable. Siempre lo has sido.

(11:58)

B: Me gusta. Hay poca gente amable en el mundo.

(11:59)

W: Me gusta que seas amable, es un regalo. Pero no cuando se estan aprovechando de eso.

(11:59)

B: Te tengo a ti para que me cuides.

(12:00)

W: Ves! Deberias siempre escucharme.

(12:01)

B: Si, mama.

(12:02)

W: Los niños de ahora...

* * *

(18:12)

___K: _Quiero ser tu amigo de nuevo. Eso es lo que quiero.

(18:23)

___K: _Se que no tengo ningun derecho de decirlo, o pedirtelo.

(18:33)

___K: _Puedes decir que no. Por supuesto que puedes, ¿Porque estoy diciendo esto?

(18:35)

___K: _Solo espero que lo consideres.

(20:01)

B: ¿Que clase de amistad seria esa?

(20:02)

B: No podemos solo volver al principio.

(20:03)

___K: _Lo se.

(20:04)

___K: _¿Pero quizas podriamos tener un nuevo comienzo?

(20:05)

B: ¿Un nuevo comienzo?

(20:05)

___K: _Sin secretos, con honestidad.

(20:09)

B: Siempre he sido honesto.

(20:10)

___K: _Pero quizas yo no he sido del todo honesto contigo.

(20:11)

B: ¿Es asi?

(20:12)

___K: _Sabes a lo que me refiero.

(20:17)

B: ¿Estas ocupado?

(20:18)

___K: _¿Que?

(20:18)

___K: _No.

(20:19)

B: ok.

(20:20)

B: ¿Lo amas?

(20:24)

___K: _¿...Blaine?

(20:25)

B: Vamos, estoy empezando con una facil.

(20:26)

___K: _¿Empezando...?

(20:28)

___K: _Si, Si, lo amo.

(20:33)

B: Lo dirias sobre mi, si empezamos con esto de nuevo.

(20:40)

___K: _Si.

(20:42)

B: ¿Tienes o tuviste sentimientos por mi?

(20:43)

___K: _Blaine.

(20:44)

B: No. Necesito saber. Necesito saber, porque no me quiero involucrar en esto ciego otra vez.

(20:44)

___K: _Mierda, Blaine.

(20:44)

**Llamada saliente**

B: "Whoa...Hola"

___K: _"Hey. No puedo hacer esto a travez de mensajes."

B: "Y yo que creia que tenia el control por esta vez"

___K: _"...Que? Esta bien? Quiero decir...Puedo colgar, esta bien. Lo entiendo, Yo solo-"

B: "Calmate. Realmente te enredas cuando estas nervioso. Quizas *si* tengo el control despues de todo"

___K: _"Esto no es gracioso"

B: "Un poco, si"

___K: _"..."

B: "Sigue, estoy escuchando"

___K: _"Pedi conocerte porque no sabia ya que pensar. Y luego te vi y seguia sin saber que pensar. Pense que me ayudaria. Pense que al conocerte todo estaria bien otra vez, pero ambos sabemos que no funciono.

___K: _"...Si, Si. Pense que tenia sentimientos por ti, y entrar a la cafeteria me hizo sentir como si lo engañara, de alguna manera, Y no puedo hacer eso. Yo no...Esto no... Siento haberte dejado asi - No fue uno de mis mejores momentos. Retirarme y aclarar mi cabeza fue la unica opcion en la que pude pensar... Y lo siento si eso te hizo sentir mal o usado o...

___K: _"Blaine... sigues ahi?

B: "Estabas asustado."

___K: _"...Lo estaba, si. Y aun lo estoy. Estoy asustado de estropear esto otra vez y estoy asustado de perderte... ¿Eso me hace la persona mas egoista del mundo?

B: "Quizas."

_"Mhhh"_

B: "No puedes tenerlo todo"

___K: _"Lo se. Te estoy pidiendo demasiado."

B: "Le estas pidiendo mucho a todos, incluso a ti."

___K: _"¿Pero eso esta mal?"

B: "Asi que lo elegiste."

___K: _"Que? No te entie-"

B: "Si lo entiendes... Te dije que lo elegiste."

___K: _"Yo...Si, lo hice. Tuve que. Lo sien-"

B: "No. No... Se que estas enojado y herido y confundido - pero yo no tengo el derecho de estar enojado con eso. Siempre supe que tenias novio. Me lo dijiste desde el principio.

___K: _"Pero-"

B: "Pero no. Tu dices que tenias esta idea de mi, de nosotros, en tu cabeza y aparentemente yo tambien. Y esto no es mas que mi culpa."

___K: _"¿...Sabiamos lo que estabamos haciendo?"

B: "No, pero al menos estamos de acuerdo en esto...Gracias."

___K: _"¿Por que?"

B: "Por esto. Por tratar de explicar. Por ser honesto. Por llamarme. Tuviste agallas. Pudiste solo mandarme un mensaje y terminar con todo.

___K: _"Nunca haria eso"

B: "Asi que... Amigos, huh?

___K: _"Si... si es lo que quieres. Yo no espero que tu... Quiero decir, Se que esto no puede ser tratado en un dia y- ¿...te estas riendo?"

B: "No."

___K: _"Te estas riendo"

B: "No me estoy riendo...Espera, ¿que fue eso?"

___K: _"¿Que fue que?"

B: "Ese sonido."

___K: _"Que...Oh. Eso. Es James."

B: "¿...Quien? No me digas que hay otro novio. Estoy tratando de acostumbrame al ot-"

___K: _"Oh, no no no. El es mi segundo compañero de piso."

B: "Oh, ok... Espera. ¿Porque hace un sonido asi?"

___K: _"El hace ese sonido cuando esta feliz. Y ahora esta feliz de que le frote el vientre."

B: "¿...Disculpa?"

___K: _"El es un gato, Blaine."

B: "...Un gato."

___K: _"Si."

B: "Tu tienes un gato."

___K: _"Si."

B: "El compañero de piso del que me contaste hace semanas es un gato. Un gato."

___K: _"Si."

B: "..."

___K: _"...Definitivamente te estas riendo ahora."

B: "...No puedo..."

_____K: _"Blaine!"

B: "Oh Dios mio...!"

___K: _"¿Podrias parar?... Basicamente me dijiste que Bradshaw era tu hijo! ...Blaine!"

B: "Oh Dios... Ok, Volvi."

___K: _"Genial."

B: "¿Porque no me dijiste que tenias un gato?"

___K: _"No te he dicho muchas cosas. Un nuevo comienzo, ¿recuerdas?"

B: "No recuerdo haber estado de acuerdo con eso"

___K: _"Oh, esta bien... solo espere... pero esta bien. Yo-"

B: "Kurt?

___K: _"¿Si?"

B: "Lo pensare."

___K: _"Ok. Gracias."

B: "Mhm. Es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora."

___K: _"Ok. Asi que, creo..."

B: "Si, estaremos en contacto."

___K: _"Eso suena muy formal."

B: "Puedo ser formal. Deberias verme en un traje... Uhm. Pero si, Yo... Oiras de mi.

___K: _"Ok, Bien"

B: "Adios, Kurt"

___K: _"Adios"

* * *

**Miercoles 28 de Enero** (16:01)

B: ¿Como es el?

(16:11)

___K: _¿Es esto un test?

(16:12)

B: ¿Y que clase de test seria?

(16:13)

___K: _No lo se. Todas estas preguntas... Siento que me estas haciendo un test.

(16:15)

B: Solo estoy tratando de ver si esto del nuevo comienzo y la honestidad funciona.

(16:15)

___K: _Asi que *si* es un test.

(16:16)

B: Es solo una simple pregunta.

(16:18)

___K: _Y lo quieres saber... ¿porque?

(16:19)

B: Los amigos saben de estas cosas de la vida del otro.

(16:21)

___K: _¿Estas diciendo que *si* acerca de la amistad?

(16:22)

B: Te estas adelantando.

(16:23)

___K: _Claro. El test primero.

(16:25)

B: Esto no es un test.

(16:28)

___K: _Ok.

(16:45)

___K: _El es... Cuando llegue a Nueva York, era... Era todo lo que quiera, todo por lo que me habia esforzado, y se sentia genial. Todavia se siente genial. Pero fue abrumador, tambien, aun lo es. En Lima, mi unica meta era salir de ahi. Era en todo lo que me enfocaba. Cuando llegue a Nueva York, todo cambio. De ser nada, me converti en algo - en alguien. Ese fue uno de los mejores y escalofriantes sentimientos en el mundo.

(16:47)

___K: _Ethan es... El sabe lo que quiere. El es calmado y centrado y la persona mas segura que he conocido.

(16:48)

___K: _El ha sido mi roca.

(16:59)

___K: _¿Fue demasiado?

(17:01)

B: No.

(17:02)

___K: _¿Pase?

(17:04)

B: Eso no es un test, Kurt.

(17:23)

B: ¿Lima?

(17:24)

___K: _Si.

(17:26)

___K: _Kurt Hummel, 21, Estudio Diseño de Moda en Partsons, vivo con mi mejor amiga y un gato en Chelsea, naci en Lima, Ohio.

(17:28)

B: Oh. Dios.

(17:30)

B: Blaine Anderson, 21, Estudio Educacion Musical en NYU, dueño de un perro, vivo en el Upper West Side, naci en Columbus, Ohio.

(17:31)

B: Encantado de conocerte, Kurt.

(17:33)

___K: _Encantado de conocerte, Blaine. :)

(17:35)

___K: _...Espera. Espeeeeeera un segundo. ¿21?

(17:36)

B: ...Si. Acerca de eso...


	15. Chapter 15

Nota_: K: Kurt** / **_B: Blaine_** / **_**R: Rachel / **W: Wes** / **A: Alex_  
_

**Para ver los enlaces copiar link y eliminar parentesis.**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

**Miercoles 28 de Enero **(17:37)

_K: ¿Que?! ¿Acerca de *que*, Blaine?_

(17:39)

B: Bien, cumpli 21.

(17:39)

___K: _¿Cuando?

(17:40)

B: ¿Hace como dos semanas...?

(17:40)

___K: _¿Y no me dijiste?!

(17:41)

___K: _...

(17:42)

___K: _Mierda.

(17:43)

___K: _¿Cuando?. Exactamente

(17:44)

B: Oh! Así que sabes como decir groserías por mensajes de texto.

(17:45)

___K: _Blaine, para. ¿Cuando?

(17:45)

B: No es la gran cosa.

(17:46)

___K: _¿Cuando?

(17:50)

___K: _Blaine, vamos.

(17:51)

B: Bien. 10 de Enero.

(17:54)

___K: _Dios mio.

(17:55)

___K: _Eso fue cuando... Y yo... mierda.

(17:57)

___K: _Arruine tu cumpleaños.

(17:59)

B: Ya esta en el pasado.

(18:00)

___K: _¿Y ahora vas a decirme que no es mi culpa?

(18:00)

B: No lo sabias.

(18:01)

B: Quiero decir, ¿Que hubieras hecho si hubieras sabido?

(18:02)

B: Olvídalo

(18:03)

___K: _No.

(18:03)

B: ¿No?

(18:03)

___K: _No.

(18:04)

B: ¿Tienes a Delorean?

(18:04)

___K: _¿Que?

(18:05)

B: ¿Puedes retroceder el tiempo, puedes?

(18:06)

B: Esta bien.

(18:06)

___K: _Mierda...

(18:07)

B: ¿Que?

(18:09)

___K: _Estas acostumbrado a sentirte mal, ¿cierto? Estas acostumbrado a eso, ni siquiera te sorprende. Y ahora yo te hice sentir mal al pedirte que confiaras en mi y ¡¿Porque aun no me odias?! Tu deberias odiarme. Pero solo dices *olvidalo* como si nada pasara y eres tan amable. ¿Porque eres tan amable?

(18:10)

B: Estas divagando.

(18:11)

___K: _Blaine.

(18:11)

B: ¿Quieres que me enoje? ¿Quieres que te odie?

(18:12)

___K: _No.

(18:12)

___K: _Pero quizas es lo que deberias.

(18:13)

B: Oh. Callate!

(18:13)

_B: ..._

(18:14)

B: Esta bien. No hablemos de esto. Ya lo supere.

(18:16)

B: ¿ok?

(18:16)

___K: _Bien. Pero no puedes pararme por tratar de recompensarte.

(18:17)

B: En serio. Kurt. Olvidalo.

(18:17)

___K: _No.

(18:18)

B: ¿Demasiado terco?

(18:18)

___K: _Determinado.

(18:20)

B: Y yo te estoy diciendo que lo olvides.

(18:21)

___K: _Y yo te estoy diciendo que no me importa.

(18:30)

B: Tu sabes, despues de todo lo que hiciste deberias ser mas agradable. ;)

(18:30)

___K: _Oh Dios. ¡¿Despues de lo que hice?!

(18:31)

B: Estoy bromeando.

(18:31)

___K: _No es gracioso. Soy una persona horrible.

(18:32)

B: ¿Quieres que te haga sentir mejor?

(18:33)

___K: _Oh Dios no. Me callare. Por ahora.

(18:33)

B: Ok.

(18:34)

B: Realmente no tienes que hacer nada.

(18:34)

B: Lo digo en serio.

(18:35)

B: Esta bien.

(18:39)

B: ¿De verdad te callaste?

(18:42)

B: Ok. Anderson se va.

(18:43)

___K: _Idiota.

(18:55)

___K: _yyyyyyy tu estas ignorandome ahora.

(18:57)

___K: _Esta bien. Me lo merezco.

(18:58)

B: ;)

* * *

**Jueves 29 de Enero** (10:12)

___K: _Ok. Necesito comprobar algunas cosas contigo.

(10:15)

B: ¿...Si?

(10:16)

___K: _Mencionaste niños. En navidad.

(10:16)

B: Lo...hice

(10:17)

B: ¿A donde quieres llegar con esto?

(10:18)

___K: _¿Que edad tienen?

(10:19)

B: 6 y 9. Honestamente, ¿adonde quieres llegar con esto?!

(10:19)

___K: _Shhhhh.

(10:20)

___K: _Perfecto.

(10:21)

___K: _¿Viven en la cuidad?

(10:21)

B: Si.

(10:21)

B: Ahora dime.

(10:22)

___K: _Paciencia.

(10:23)

___K: _¿Y cual es el asunto ahi? ¿Los conoces bien?

(10:24)

B: Son el hermano y hermana de mi mejor amigo.

(10:24)

B: Ellos son como familia. No, no como *familia*. Ellos son familia. Y yo soy el tio Blaine. (No te rias)

(10:25)

B: Ahora dime.

(10:26)

B: Esto se pone escalofriante.

(10:26)

___K: _No. Escalofriante para nada.

(10:27)

___K: _También, excelente. Es como lo planee.

(10:28)

B: ¡¿ Planee que?!

(10:30)

B: Kurt.

(10:30)

___K: _Ahora dime si estaran libres mañana tarde/noche y sabado en la mañana.

(10:31)

B: Escalofriante.

(10:31)

___K: _No. Lo juro. ¡Moriras!

(10:32)

B: ...

(10:33)

___K: _Ok, mala eleccion de palabras.

(10:33)

B: ¡¿Eso crees?!

(10:34)

B: Eso debo comprobarlo con ellos, ¿pero que les dire?

(10:34)

___K: _¡Diles que es la oportunidad de sus vidas!

(10:35)

B: No es suficiente.

(10:36)

___K: _Diles que es el mejor regalo y que deben compartirlo contigo.

(10:36)

B: No es suficiente.

(10:37)

B: Y te dije, no tienes que hacer esto.

(10:39)

___K: _Pero yo ni siquiera lo pense, *esto* vino a mi. ¡Es el destino! Y si tu no dices que si, dentro de las siguientes horas, sera para alguien mas.

(10:39)

B: ¿Pense que habiamos parado con el misterio?

(10:40)

___K: _No cuando se trata de sorpresas. Maravillosas sorpresas.

(10:42)

___K: _Ok, mira. Dejame hacer esto menos escalofriante para ti.

(10:42)

___K: _Tu sabes que conozco a alguien del Museo de Historia Nacional.

(10:43)

B: Siiiiii.

(10:43)

___K: _Bien, Tengo tu atencion.

(10:44)

B: Siempre la has tenido. Eso nunca ha sido el problema.

(10:45)

___K: _...Bien.

(10:45)

___K: _Asi que . ¿Sabias que hay pijamadas una vez por año?

(10:46)

___K: _¿...Porque te pregunto? Ni siquiera conocia el Salon del Oceano.

(10:46)

___K: _y tu vives en Upper West Side, ¿como nunca habias ido al museo antes? Eres extraño. Muy extraño.

(10:47)

B: ¿Se supone que esto me va a hacer sentir mejor acerca de mi o...?

(10:48)

B: Espera. ¿Pijamadas?

(10:50)

___K: _Si, pijamadas. Y las entradas siempre se venden muy rapido, pero hay un grupo de 20 niños que han cancelado.

(10:51)

___K: _Tu puedes tener esos puestos. Gratis. Si quieres. Mejor di que si. Como dije, es la oportunidad de la vida.

(10:52)

B: ¡¿Donde se duerme en un museo?!

(10:54)

___K: _Si, ¿Donde? ¿Donde seria Blaine? ¿En que habitacion cabrían 100 personas en sacos de dormir?

(10:54)

B: No.

(10:55)

B: Oh... oh no. No me digas...

(10:56)

___K: _Oh Si.

(10:56)

B: No.

(10:57)

___K: _Si.

(10:58)

B: !

(10:58)

___K: _Te lo dije. No es escalofriante para nada.

* * *

(11:30)

B: Solo para que sepas, lo comprobé antes de llamarlos.

(11:32)

___K: _Muy responsable de tu parte.

(11:33)

___K: _¿Que dijeron.?

(11:34)

B: Iremos.

(11:35)

___K: _Si! Genial!

(11:36)

___K: _Debes estar ahi alrededor de las 6. El museo cierra a las 8. No te dejaran entrar despues, ni siquiera a ti.

(11:37)

B: Me siento como VIP.

(11:38)

B: Gracias. Los niños estan muy emocionados.

(11:39)

___K: _Genial. ¿Y tu?

(11:39)

B: Oh... bien. Esta bien, creo. Hay peores maneras de ocupar un viernes por la noche.

(11:39)

___K: _Ha.

(11:40)

B: :P

(11:41)

___K: _De verdad disfrutas molestarme, ¿cierto?

(11:41)

B: ¿Quizas?

(11:42)

___K: _Esta bien. Por ahora.

(11:42)

B: Que generoso. ;)

* * *

**Viernes 30 de Junio** (22:55)

A: Hey Kurt. ¿Crees que tu amigo estaria dispuesto a trabajar con nosotros?

(22:59)

___K: _¿...Que?

(22:59)

A: El es un perfecto entretenedor.

(23:00)

___K: _¡¿Disculpa?!

(23:01)

A: Canto con los niños.

(23:01)

___K: _¿El que?

(23:02)

A: Si, es inaudito. No tengo idea como empezo, pero al final todos se unieron, incluso los padres. Apuesto que pensaron que era parte de el programa.

(23:03)

___K: _Ok..huh.

(11:04)

___K: _Ahora lamento haberme perdido eso.

(23:05)

A: Puedo mandarte un pequeño fragmento que grabe.

(23:06)  
http(:)(/)(/)soundcloud.(c)om/iknowitainteasy/amnhsingalong-013015

(23:12)

___K: _Oh Dios Mio...

(23:12)

_K: ¡¿Guitarra?!_

(23:13)

A: Si. Creo que la saco de algun lado.

(23:14)

___K: _Wow. Ahora realmente lamento habermelo perdido.

(23:14)

A: ¿Cierto? No estaba bromeando cuando dije que el deberia trabajar con nosotros.

(23:20)

A: ¿Es gay?

(23:22)

___K: _...Si.

(23:22)

___K: _Crei que decias que tenias el mejor gaydar de la ciudad.

(23:23)

A: Si, bien. No he hablado con el.

(23:24)

A: Ademas estoy trabajando. No puedo distraerme mucho.

(23:26)

A: ¿Y esta soltero?

(23:26)

___K: _?

(23:27)

A: ¿Seria muy raro si lo invitara a salir?

(23:29)

___K: _Yo... ¿No estabas tu con el chico español?

(23:29)

A: No, terminamos hace como un mes. Deberiamos hablar mas Kurt. ;)

(23:30)

___K: _Aparentemente...

(23:30)

A: ¿Entonces?

(23:32)

___K: _Si, esta soltero. Por lo que se, quiero decir. Ni siquiera sabia que tu estabas soltero, asi que...

(23:32)

A: Maravilloso, ok.

(23:35)

___K: _Podrias tu no... tu sabes.

(23:35)

A: ¿No que?

(23:36)

___K: _¿Hacer tus trucos? El no es el tipo de chico de una sola noche.

(23:37)

A: ¿Y quien dice que yo lo soy?

(23:37)

___K: _Te conozco. He visto lo que haces.

(23:38)

A: Me haces sentir como una mujerzuela.

(23:38)

___K: _Lo siento. No era lo que queria decir.

(23:39)

A: Lo se. Esta bien.

(23:42)

A: Aunque, es tentador. Mmmh.

(23:42)

A: Ha encantado a 150 personas en 10 segundos, eso es algo.

(23:43)

___K: _Alex.

(23:44)

A: Relajate. Lo tratare como un caballero. Ademas, creo que el es ya mayor como para tomar sus propias desiciones.

(23:45)

___K: _Si escucho alguna mala palabra...

(23:45)

A: Bien. Anotado.

(23:46)

A: Solias ser mas divertido Hummel. :P

* * *

**Sabado 31 de Enero** (6:23)

B: La mejor noche lejos.

(6:24)

B: ¡Un gran grupo de niños tambien!

(6:55)

___K: _Oh Dios. ¿Que haces levantado?

(6:56)

B: Porque olvide traer mis orejeras. Eso fue un error. Aparte de eso- la mejor noche lejos.

(6:56)

___K: _¿Dormiste algo?

(6:57)

B: Si, un par de horas. Pero tambien mire mucho hacia el techo. Como dijiste, era la oportunidad de la vida.

(6:59)

B: Gracias, Kurt.

(6:59)

___K: _Me alegro que te guste.

(7:02)

___K: _Me entere de que trabajaste por tu derecho a estar ahi. Estoy impresionado.

(7:03)

B: Tu y tus espias. Es adorable lo consecuente que eres.

(7:04)

___K: _¡No era un espia!

(7:04)

___K: _Un espia nunca se revelaría, ¿cierto?

(7:05)

B: Verdadero.

(8:55)

B: Y un espia nunca daria su numero de telefono.

(8:59)

B: En realidad nunca he conocido espias, asi que no sabria. Quizas hace eso, se infiltra en el dormir de chicos ingenuos y entregando numeros de telefono para ganar su confianza.

(9:04)

___K: _No seas tonto.

(9:04)

B: ¿Estas celoso?

(9:04)

___K: _¿Que? No!

(9:05)

B: ¿En serio? Me dijiste que el salon del oceano era uno de tus lugares favoritos de Nueva York y yo dormi ahi. Deberias envidiarme.

(9:06)

___K: _Te crees muy listo.

(9:07)

B: Porque, Kurt, para nada. Estoy seguro que no tengo idea de que me estas hablando.

(9:07)

B: :P

(9:08)

___K: _Callate.

(9:09)

B: Mmmh. Siempre tan antipatico en las mañanas.

(9:10)

___K: _Yo creo que tu no dormiste lo suficiente anoche.

(9:10)

B: Eso es cierto. Tuve mejores cosas que hacer.

(9:11)

___K: _Deberias ir por un cafe.

(9:11)

B: Si, señor.

* * *

(14:03)

B: Creo que alguien esta enojado conmigo.

(14:05)

_____K: _No estoy enojado.

(14:06)

B: Todo es sobre ti, cierto? ;)

(14:10)

B: Es el Sr. Sourpants.

http(:)(/)(/)(pics).(livejournal).(c)om/iknowitainteasy/pic/0000h8cg

(14:12)

B: El esta con la mirada "me dejaste solo anoche, eres un horrible ser humano, ahora mira mis tristes ojos todo el dia y vive con ello".

(14:13)

_____K: _Oh. Esa mirada.

(14:14)

B: Estoy yendo y viniendo entre la angustia y la negacion.

(14:15)

_____K: _¿Puedes sobornarlo con el Central Park?

(14:17)

B: No, no siente bien como para eso. Tendra esos tristes ojos todo el dia. Es mucho mas de lo que puedo soportar.

(14:17)

_____K: _Oh Eso me recuerda.

(14:17)

_____K: _Me gustaria que conocieras a alguien.

(14:18)

B: ¿Ok...?

(14:22)

_____K: _Dile hola a James Benroy tercero.

http(:)(/)(/)(pics).(livejournal).(c)om/iknowitainteasy/pic/0000k1k5

(14:24)

B: Ahhhhhhhh!

(14:24)

B: El es tan PELUDO!

(14:26)

B: ¿Me estas bromeando con el nombre?

(14:26)

_____K: _No. ¿Como te atreves?

(14:27)

B: Whoa! Ok. Solo preguntaba.

(14:28)

B: Solo jugaba.

(14:28)

B: Entiendo el James - pero Benroy?!

(14:29)

_____K: _Significa "Hijo de Leon".

(14:29)

B: Ohhh, ok, Eso me hace sentido.

(14:29)

B: Es adorable.

(14:30)

_____K: _Gracias.

(14:42)

_____K: _Le contare a Ethan esta noche. Sobre...esto.

(14:44)

B: Oh.

(14:45)

B: De las peludas mascotas a la realidad en un latido de corazon...

(14:47)

B: Realmente vas a hacerlo, huh?

(14:48)

_____K: _Las peludas mascotas son reales tambien.

(14:48)

_____K: _Pero si, lo hare.

(14:50)

B: Eso eso... Estoy feliz por ti.

(14:51)

_____K: _?

(14:52)

B: Tu relacion parece ser solida. No estas asustado.

(14:54)

B: Asi que probablemente no tenga que desearte buena suerte.

(14:55)

_____K: _Podria igual utilizar un poco de suerte. Y tienes derecho a decirlo.

* * *

**Domingo 1 de Febrero** (8:55)

**Llamada entrante**

_____K: _"Que estas haciendo?!"

**R: "Buenos dias a ti tambien, dulzura!"**

_____K: _"... Que puedo hacer por ti a esta hora?"

******R: **"Porque estas susurrando?"

_____K: _"Bien, a diferencia de nosotros, Ethan esta dormido"

******R: **"¿Noche ocupada? Espera... ¿Estoy en altavoz?"

_____K: _"¿...Que es lo que quieres Rachel?"

******R: **"Solo quiero saber como te fue"

_____K: _"Espera un segundo...Shhhhno, vuelve a dormir. Volvere en seguida...ok. ¿Que decias?"

******R: **"Como te fue?"

_____K: _"Bien... Creo. Quiero decir, quiso que me quedara, eso es algo."

******R: **"Marco su territorio, ¿huh?"

_____K: _"Oh Dios Mio. Para!"

******R: **"¿Que? Es verdad"

_____K: _"¿Esto va a algun lado?"

******R: **"Lo siento. Solo queria saber si estabas bien"

_____K: _"Si. Hablamos sobre eso. No le gusto, pero no hubo pelea. Vamos a estar bien"

******R: **"Ok, Pero quiero mas detalles cuando vuelva a casa des-... Kurt?"

_____K: _"No, es Rache- ,,,, Ah! Yo creo... Me tengo que ir. Adios!"

******R: **"Kurt?!"

(9:02)

******R: **Como dije. Marcando su territorio.

* * *

(12:04)

A: Quizás *tu* deberías haberme prevenido sobre Blaine. Solo digo.

(12:10)

_____K: _¡¿Disculpa?!

(12:11)

A: "No es el chico de una sola noche" claaaaro!

(12:13)

_____K: _...

(12:13)

_____K: _El no... no lo haria. No.

(12:14)

_____K: _¿Estas seguro?

(12:16)

A: ¿Que si estoy seguro? ¿Estoy seguro que salimos a beber y terminamos en mi casa? Si. ¿Estoy seguro que hizo explotar mi cerebro toda la noche y después se fue sin dejar ni una nota? Si, estoy totalmente seguro. ;)

(12:18)

_____K: _...

(12:18)

_____K: _¿Tienes que ser siempre tan bruto?

(12:19)

A: Lo siiiento.

(12:20)

A: Y no estoy enojado contigo, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Fue genial. No estoy buscando un novio ahora.

(12:21)

A: Deberia agradecerte.

(12:21)

A: Si, debo agradecerte.

(12:22)

_____K: _Eres imposible.

(12:23)

A: Y tambien estoy muy relajado, si es que sabes a lo que me refiero.

(12:25)

_____K: _...Callate.

(12:26)

A: ;)

* * *

(13:23)

**Llamada saliente**

W: "Hey Blaine, Que pasa?"

B: "Soy una horrible, horrible persona"


	16. Chapter 16

Nota_: K: Kurt** / **_B: Blaine_** / **_**R: Rachel / **W: Wes** / E: Ethan**_  
_

**Para ver los enlaces copiar link y eliminar parentesis.**

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

**Domingo 1 de Febrero** (13:23)

W: "No, no lo eres."

B: "Pero lo soy."

W: "Ok, te seguiré el juego. ¿Porque?"

B: "Yo... No importa."

W: "No me digas que solo me llamaste para decir que eres una horrible persona. Suéltalo."

B: "... Me enrrolle con el chico del museo anoche. Juzgame ahora."

W: "¿Enrrollarte como en...?"

B: "Si. Pero lo abandone después. Ni siquiera espere hasta la mañana. Apenas se durmió, volé. No pude haberme escapado mas rápido."

W: "¿Pero te divertiste?"

B: "¡Wesley! ¿Te estas escuchando?"

W: "Si, pero tu saliste con él el dia que lo conociste. A beber algo. Y él te llevo a su casa. Suena como si el sabia a lo que iban."

B: "Yo no sé: Yo no hago estas cosas, nunca. Yo no...¿La gente piensa que eso es lo que soy cuando me conocen? "

W: "Oh, vamos. Ya lo dijiste - sucedió, una vez. Si esto te hace sentir mal, puedes llamarlo y explicarle"

B: "No se trata solo de él. Yo... Si, pude haber estado un poco ebrio, pero sabia lo que estaba haciendo. La mayoría del tiempo."

W: "Y de nuevo, el probablemente sabia lo que estaba haciendo. Para de ser tan duro contigo, Blaine. A veces debes darte un respiro, especialmente cuando te das cuenta de como empezó tu año."

B: "Mmmh."

W: "Sabes que tengo razón. Tu siempre tomas con calma a otras personas y nunca ha ti mismo."

B: "Eso no... Pensé que me haría sentir mejor. Pensé que lo estaba haciendo por mi. Pensé que podía seguir adelante y olvi-... Oh Dios, Kurt"

W: "¿Que?"

B: "Oh no. No no no no."

W: "Blaine. ¡¿Que?!"

B: "¿Y si el sabe? ¿Y si él sabe que dormí con Alex? Oh Dios, apuesto que el ya sabe. Por supuesto que sabe. Que-"

W: "Blaine, para."

B: "Pero esto es un desastre."

W: "Ha sido un desastre hace mucho tiempo, si me lo preguntas."

B: "..."

W: "¿Blaine?"

B: "Estoy pensando."

W: "No, tu estas pensando demasiado."

B: "..."

W: "Blaine."

B: "..."

W: "¿Que te parece caminar en el parque?"

B: "Yo no... Mierda. Si, ok."

W: "¿En 30?"

B: "Seguro. Nos juntamos afuera."

W: "Ok."

* * *

(13:45)

_K: Blaine durmio con Alex._

(13:46)

******R: **¿Que?

(13:46)

******R: **Espera... Parsons Alex o el Alex de la fiesta de cumpleaños.

(13:47)

___K: _El Alex de la fiesta de cumpleaños. Parsons Alex es una chica, Rachel.

(13:47)

******R: **Hey, uno nunca sabe.

(13:48)

******R: **¿Como sucedio?

(13:49)

___K: _Te lo dije, lo envié al Museo de Historia Nacional, y aparentemente Alex no pudo mantener sus manos lejos de él.

(13:49)

___K: _O Blaine no pudo. No lo sé.

(13:50)

******R: **¿Lo hicieron en el museo?

(13:50)

___K: _¡No! Dios, ¿Como se te ocurre?

(13:50)

___K: _Salieron a beber algo el sábado.

(13:51)

******R: **¿Algo de una noche?

(13:51)

___K: _No lo sé.

(13:52)

___K: _No sé que pensar.

(13:52)

___K: _Y no puedo dejar de pensar en esto.

(13:53)

******R: **Bien, ¿no puedes culparlo?

(13:54)

___K: _Creo que no. Quiero decir, tu siempre ocupas la palabra * de ensueño* para Blaine todo el tiempo, y lo que vi yo... Tu sabes. Asi...

(13:55)

******R: **Blaine. Yo hablaba de Blaine, no de Alex.

(13:55)

******R: **Aunque si, tampoco puedes culpar a Alex. ;)

(13:56)

___K: _Se conocieron UN dia.

(13:56)

___K: _Realmente necesito dejar de pensar en esto.

(13:56)

******R: **Kurt.

(13:57)

___K: _¿Si?

(13:57)

******R: **Estas celoso.

(13:58)

___K: _No, no lo estoy.

(13:58)

******R: **Si, Kurt. Lo estas.

(13:58)

******E: **Te puedo escuchar mandando mensajes.

(13:59)

___K: _No, no puedes.

(13:59)

___K: _Es imposible.

(14:00)

******E: **Tengo un audio super humano.

(14:00)

___K: _Mi pantalla es tactil.

(14:01)

******E: **¿Tu punto es?

(14:02)

___K: _Nadie puede escuchar eso, ni siquiera tu.

(14:02)

******E: **La comida se enfria. Ven a acompañarme.

(14:02)

******E: **¿Por favor?

(14:02)

___K: _Ok, terminemos esto - el novio se esta inquietando. Hablaremos de esto cuando llegue a casa.

(14:03)

******R: **Oh, definitivamente hablaremos mas tarde.

(14:04)

******R: **Puedo verte poner los ojos en blanco.

(14:04)

___K: _¿Porque todos creen poseer ridículos super poderes hoy?

(14:05)

******R: **?

(14:05)

___K: _Nada.

* * *

(16:55)

B: Pensé acerca de lo dijiste.

(16:57)

W: Bien.

(16:57)

B: No creo poder hacerlo.

(16:58)

W: ¿Y si confisco tu teléfono?

(16:58)

B: Probablemente me compraría otro.

(16:59)

W: Tu segundo nombre es *irremediable*.

(17:01)

B: No, no lo es.

(17:01)

W: Ok, tu tercer nombre.

(17:02)

B: Y el tuyo es listillo.

(17:02)

W: Me gusta pensar que es La voz de la razón.

(17:03)

B: Sueña.

* * *

(20:23)

___K: _*Alguien* no tiene permitido ir al Museo de Historia Nacional nunca más, porque *alguien* lo ha pasado demasiado bien ahí.

(20:25)

B: ¿Ben Stiller?

(20:26)

___K: _¡¿Aun va ahí?! Creerías que su grupo de autoayuda hubiera alcanzado gran popularidad.

(20:28)

B: ¿En serio?

* * *

(22:15)

B: Aquí un pensamiento para tu carrera profesional: Tu harías un excelente libro de auto-ayuda.

(22:17)

W: ?

(22:20)

B: "Como olvidar a un chico que nunca has conocido pero no puedes dejar de pensar en él y encontrar la felicidad en el proceso - Guía para principiantes"

(22:21)

W: Eso reduciría el numero de lectores ¿No lo crees?

(22:22)

B: En estos días y época, te sorprenderías. Creo que es un material para best seller en el 'New York Times' .

(20:25)

W: Te has recostado mirando el techo por mucho rato, Anderson.

(22:26)

B: Toma mi concejo. ¡Tómalo!.

(22:26)

W: Me voy a la cama.

* * *

(23:34)

B: Ok. Seamos honestos.

(23:35)

B: Se que tu sabes y tu probablemente sabes que yo sé que tu sabes. Él hablo. Mucho. (Seriamente, ¿Como alguien puede hablar tanto?)

(23:39)

B: No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, lo que hicimos, pero sucedió y de lo único que me arrepentiré es que era alguien que tu conocías y no quería que estoy fuera mas raro de lo que ya es, porque nos hemos estado conociendo por meses y conozco a tu mejor amiga y ahora me acosté con tu amigo, o al menos con alguien que tu conocías, y aun no nos hemos visto y ni siquiera se como eres en persona y wow, y si te das cuenta esto es realmente extraño y desastroso y Demonios, Wes tenia razón, él debería dejar de tener razón en todo.(Nota mental: Encuentra algo que él no tenga la respuesta y te restriegaselo.)

(23:41)

B: Así que esto es lo que haremos. a) Me dirás que estas enojado conmigo y pararas de hablarme. b) Me dirás que estas enojado conmigo, pero lo superaremos. c) No estas enojado conmigo y nos convertiremos en los nuevos Merry y Pippin. d) No estas enojado conmigo, pero estamos de acuerdo en que es mejor separar nuestros caminos de todas maneras, sin malos sentimientos envueltos.

(23:42)

B: Wow, ok.

(23:43)

B: Mira, yo siendo honesto termino vomitando palabras. Tu me haces eso.

(23:49)

B: Yyyyy apuesto que estas durmiendo. Perfecta sincronización.

(23:50)

B: ¿Hay una manera de borrar los mensajes que ya se han enviado? ¿No? Ok.

(23:51)

___K: _Hey, Blaine.

(23:52)

B: Uhm...

(23:52)

B: Hola.

(23:53)

___K: _Había mucho que decir. Creo.

(23:54)

___K: _Si, lo sé.

(23:54)

___K: _(El trabaja como guía, hablar es su trabajo.)

(23:55)

___K: _Me sorprende que no hayas intrusiado mi facebook aún.

(23:56)

___K: _¿Wes?

(23:56)

___K: _¿Merry y Pippin? En serio, Blaine.

(23:58)

___K: _e)

**Lunes 2 de Febrero** (00:01)

B: ¿Intrusiar tu facebook? Por favor, eso es del 2011. Y yo soy un caballero.

(00:02)

B: Wes es mi mejor amigo. El que tiene una hermana y un hermano.

(00:02)

B: Callate, su amistad es epica.

(00:03)

B: No hay e)

(00:05)

___K: _Pero debería haber.

(00:06)

B: ¿Cual es la e)?

(00:08)

___K: _e) No estoy enojado contigo, pero me tomo de sorpresa y me mostró que no sé todo de ti. Y no tengo el derecho de estar enojado y tu no hiciste nada malo. Te dije que quería que fuéramos amigos y los amigos deberían tener la habilidad de hablar de estas cosas.

(00:09)

B: Mis opciones eran mas cortas que la tuya.

(00:12)

B: Asi que, ahora...¿Quieres saber menos de mi?

(00:15)

___K: _No.

(00:16)

___K: _Quiero saber más.

* * *

(00:33)

___K: _¿Rachel?

(00:34)

******R: **Deberias estar dormido.

(00:35)

___K: _¿Crees que no puedo escuchar tu música?. Estas despierta, también.

(00:35)

******R: **Esta bien. ¿Que pasa?

(00:36)

___K: _¿Tu crees que no saber lo que quieres es mas dificil que querer algo que no puedes tener?

(00:38)

******R: **Ven y trae leche y galletas a la cocina. Trae a James.

* * *

**Martes 3 de Febrero** (10:01)

___K: _Martes!

(10:04)

B: Gracias. Eres mi pequeño calendario.

(10:05)

___K: _No pequeño.

(10:06)

___K: _Esto es solo un recordatorio de su café.

(10:07)

B: ¿Aún tengo mi café?

(10:07)

___K: _¿Aun?

(10:08)

B: Pense que quizas ya no merecia mi café.

(10:09)

___K: _¿Que? ¿Por divertirte en el museo?

(10:09)

B: ¡No *en el* museo!

(10:11)

___K: _¿Espera, no disfrutaste en el museo? Estoy horrorizado, crei que habia sido la experiencia de tu vida. ¿Para que me preocupe tanto, entonces?

(10:11)

B: Oh Dios.

(10:12)

___K: _Molestarte es muy divertido.

(10:12)

B: Malvado.

(10:13)

B: Malvado malvado malvado.

(10:13)

___K: _:)

(10:13)

B: No.

(10:14)

___K: _¿No?

(10:15)

B: Esto no te llevara a ninguna parte.

(10:17)

___K: _Estas muy a la defensiva para ser alguien que que acaba de manifestar su temor a no tener su café.

(10:18)

B: Tu lado malvado cambia todo.

(10:19)

B: Ahora dame mi café.

(10:20)

___K: _Si, señor.

(10:21)

___K: _Aunque creo que tendrás que conseguirlo tu solo.

(10:22)

B: :(

(10:24)

___K: _Esto no te llevara a ninguna parte.

(10:24)

B: :'(

(10:26)

___K: _...No.

(10:26)

B: Bien.

* * *

(16:34)

B: A este punto, creo que ambos dando vueltas. No quiero dejarlo ir, el no quiere dejarme ir. Y ninguno de los dos sabemos lo que estamos haciendo, estamos solo tropezando en este camino.

(16:36)

B: Un día, tengo este peso en mis hombros, y al siguiente... es... Y solo por estos momentos, no quiero dejarlo ir. No puedo.

(16:39)

B: He tenido demasiado café.

(16:45)

W: ¿Blaine?

(16:46)

B: ¿Si?

(16:46)

W: ¿Podrias solo arreglar toda esta mierda?

(16:47)

B: ...¿Wes?

(16:50)

W: No puedes parar de pensar en esto. No has parado de hablar sobre esto en semanas - meses, incluso. Y solia hacerte feliz, pero ahora estas en modo feliz-infeliz-llanto-feliz-infeliz-feliz y ¿no ves lo que esto te esta haciendo? Ya sea que termines con esto o hagas algo al respecto.

(16:51)

W: Haz algo. No esperes mas y te vuelvas loco en el proceso. No quiero ver esto de nuevo.

(16:52)

W: Dices que has estado siendo cuidadoso, y yo te dije que lo fueras. Pero quizas es tiempo de parar de ser cuidadoso con lo que respecta a él, porque claramente no esta funcionando.

(16:53)

W: ¡Y demonios, ¿Porque no se juntan?!

(16:55)

B: ...

(16:55)

W: Creo que mi pulgar sufrio un esguince.

(17:03)

W: ¿Blaine? Estaba bromeando.

(17:04)

W: Acerca del esguince. Estoy bien.

(17:06)

W: Pero lo demás no era una broma.

* * *

(17:10)

**Llamada saliente**

W: "Hey. Gracias por llamar. Igual podría tener algo de esguince en mi pulgar."

B: "¿Quieres que se me rompa el corazón de nuevo?

W: "¿Que se te rompa el corazón, huh? Honestamente no puedes decirme que estas feliz con toda esta situación."

B: "No, pero ¿Que puedo hacer?"

W: "Juntate con el."

B: "El no quiere verme. Creo que lo dejo muy claro."

W: "Pero ¿No ves lo raro que es todo esto? ¿Como es que crees que podras mantener una amistad asi?

B: "Es complicado."

W: "Tu lo haces complicado. Ambos lo hacen."

B: "Esto no es fácil, Wes."

W: "¿Porque el tiene novio? Dime, Blaine. ¿Porque el no fue y se junto contigo?

B: "El dijo-"

W: "Oh, yo se lo que él dijo. Pero, ¿Tu lo sabes? Piensa en eso."

B: "No sé lo que t-"

W: "Piensa."

B: "...Que es... Tu crees que él e-"

W: "Creo que el tiene tanto miedo como tú."

B: "... Pero entonces, eso es algo que él tiene que darse cuenta por si solo. Yo no. No puedo hacer nada por él."

W: "Solo quiero que esto termine. Esta cosa... solo te hace mal."

B: "Lo sé"

W: "Y lo siento si he sido un poco duro."

B: "Eres la voz de la razón, ¿recuerdas?"

W: "Lo dices con todo cariño."

B: "Porque es verdad."

W: "¿No fue demasiado?"

B: "Por favor. ¿Desde cuando lo haces facil para mi?"

W: "Asi que, ¿Pensaras al respecto?

B: "Te lo dije, depende de él."

W: "Asi que hasta que él solucione toda esta mierda, ¿trataras de ser calmado y razonable?"

B: "Me haces sonar como si fuera una niña adolescente"

W: "No estas muy lejos de eso."

B: "Cuidado. Podrias perder tu estatus de voz de la razón."

W: "Esta bien; arriesgalo todo. ¿Nos vemos el jueves?"

B: "Seguro."

* * *

(21:55)

******E: **Te extraño.

(21:56)

___K: _¡Acabas de verme!

(21:56)

******E: **Lo sé, pero aún asi.

(21:58)

___K: _Que adorable.

(21:58)

**E: ¿Mañana desayuno?**

(22:00)

___K: _Seguro. ¡Duerme bien!

(22:00)

***3***

* * *

(22:33)

___K: _Ha estado muy callado hoy día, Sr. Anderson.

(22:34)

B: He tenido un dia, muy, muy ocupado, Sr. Hummel. Por favor acepte mis disculpas.

(22:34)

___K: _Las acepto.

(22:34)

___K: _Aunque, es una pena. El silencio.

(22:35)

B: ¿Me extrañaste?

(22:35)

___K: _Si, te extrañe.

(22:40)

___K: _No me has agradecido por el café.

(22:41)

B: No fui por el café.

(22:42)

___K: _...¿Porque?

(22:42)

B: Te lo dije, dia ocupado.

(22:43)

___K: _Oh.

(22:44)

B: ¿Puedo tenerlo el jueves?

(22:45)

___K: _Dejame revisar.

(22:45)

B: ¿Con quien tienes que revisar eso?

(22:46)

___K: _Mi gente de la cafeteria.

(22:46)

B: Dile hola a Rachel por mi.

(22:47)

___K: _...Sabes demasiado.

(22:47)

B: No demasiado. Nunca es demasiado.

(22:48)

B: Ademas, eres como una clase de ganster.

(22:49)

___K: _Ignorare eso.

(22:51)

___K: _Si.

(22:51)

B: ¿Si?

(22:52)

___K: _Si, puedes tener tu café el jueves.

(22:52)

B: Entonces eso es lo que hare.

(22:54)

B: Bien.

(22:55)

___K: _Solo una cosa mas antes de irme a la cama.

(22:56)

B: ¿Si?

(22:58)

___K: _Asi es como él duerme. Necesitaba compartir esto contigo. Porque tu te mereces todo lo peludo de este mundo.

_http(:)(/)(/)(pics).(livejournal).(c)om/iknowitainteasy/pic/0000qs5f_

(23:01)

B: Esa es lo cosa mas peluda que he visto ¡omg!

(23:02)

B: No puedo competir con eso.

(23:03)

___K: _Ver que reduciste todo en 'omg', debe haber algo ahí.

(23:04)

B: Mientras tanto yo estoy sentando con un perro depresivo, que finalmente abandono mi cama, pero eligio un lugar... poco ortodoxo para dormir. Y me pone depresivo. Esto no era lo que tenia en mente.

(23:05)

B: Esto es lo obtienes por ser extricto. Angustia.

(23:06)

___K: _...¿Que?

(23:08)

B: Esto no es photoshop.

http(:)(/)(/)(pics).(livejournal).(c)om/iknowitainteasy/pic/0000rcbk

(23:10)

___K: _...No.

(23:11)

B: Oh si.

(13:11)

___K: _¡Oh No!

(23:12)

B: ¡Te lo juro!

(23:13)

___K: _Esto es tan deprimente, no estoy seguro de poder dormir ahora.

(23:15)

B: Lo siento, te he arrastrado al lado oscuro.

(23:15)

___K: _No estoy seguro acerca del café ahora...

(23:16)

B: Dijiste que siempre habria un café, Kurt.

(23:17)

___K: _¿Eso dije?

(23:18)

___K: _Quizas un pequeño expresso.

(23:19)

B: Esa no es mi orden de café.

(23:19)

___K: _¿Y cual es tu orden de café?

(23:20)

B: Preguntale a tu espia.

(23:20)

___K: _Ella nunca me dice nada, nunca.

(23:21)

B: Claaaaaaaaaro.

(23:22)

_K: Es verdad._

(23:22)

B: Buenas noches, Kurt.

(23:23)

___K: _¡Sigo depresivo!

(23:25)

___K: _¡Blaine!

(23.27)

___K: _Blaaaaaaaaaaaaine.

(23:28)

___K: _Quiero que me devuelvas todo lo peludo que crei que te merecias.

(23:28)

B: No. Aun lo merezco.

(23:30)

___K: _...Si. Lo mereces.

(23:30)

B: ¡Buenas noches!

(23:31)

___K: _Buenas noches.

* * *

(23:32)

___K: _¿Cocina, galletas, leche y gato?

(22:33)

**R: Oh, Kurt.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Nota_: _**_K: Kurt_**__**** / **B: Blaine**__****/ ****R: Rachel /** W: Wes****** / E: Ethan**

* * *

**CAPITULO 17**

**Miércoles 4 de Febrero** (10:04)

**R: dejaste en un gran apuro. ¿Tienes alguna idea para la cena?**

(10:05)

_K: No_.

(10:05)

******R: **Esta despierto hace un rato. Deberías tener mas palabras.

(10:06)

___K: _Lo siento. Este es el peor desayuno de mi vida.

(10:06)

___K: _Ok. Eso fue un poco dramático.

(10:07)

___K: _Debería decirte que esto no esta bien.

(10:07)

******R: **¿Que paso?

(10:08)

___K: _Tuvimos una pequeña...no, no peleamos. Pero hubo tensión.

(10:08)

******R: **¿Porque?

(10:09)

___K: _Porque recibí dos mensajes de texto de Finn. Mientras ordenábamos la carta.

(10:09)

******R: ¿**Y?

(10:09)

___K: _Y yo se los respondí.

(10:10)

**R: ...no te estoy siguiendo.**

(10:11)

___K: _El pensó que era Blaine. Cada vez que mi celular vibra, el cree que es Blaine.

(10:11)

******R: **Le dije que estaba siendo ridículo.

(10:12)

******R: **Que comprensivo de tu parte.

(10:12)

___K: _¿Estas de su lado ahora?

(10:13)

******R: **No hay lados.

(10:13)

___K: _Regreso. Me tengo que ir.

(10:13)

**R: Esto es un problema, Kurt. Y no exactamente uno que puedas ignorar.**

(10:14)

___K: _Dejare mi teléfono en silencio.

* * *

(13:23)

******R: **Nunca me respondiste acerca de la cena.

(13:24)

___K: _¿Podemos solo pedir algo?

(13:24)

******R: **¿Aun no te sientes bien?

(13:25)

___K: _No quiero hablar de esto ahora.

(13:25)

___K: _La facultad es un sufrimiento y mi presentación de ayer fue una pesadilla. No es mi día y no me siento como yo mismo en estos momentos.

(13:28)

******R: **¿Miércoles de Pizza?

(13:29)

___K: _Si. Por favor.

* * *

(13:55)

**E: ¿Podemos juntarnos para un café (o té - Lo sé, lo sé) después de clases?**

(13:57)

___K: _Seguro.

(13:57)

**E: Me quiero disculpar por la horrible mañana.**

(13:58)

___K: _¿Qué? ¡No! No te tienes que disculpar - Yo si.

(13:59)

**E: No, en serio.**

(13:59)

**E: Solo... juntémonos. ¿Si?**

(14:00)

___K: _Ok.

* * *

(14:01)

___K: _¿Es normal que uno se ponga nervioso cuando tu novio te invita a un café?

(14:02)

******R: **¿Para hablar?

(14:02)

___K: _Si.

(14:03)

******R: **¿Estas bien? Ustedes dos, quiero decir.

(14:03)

___K: _Si.

(14:04)

******R: **¿En serio?

(14:08)

___K: _Si.

* * *

(17:11)

___K: _Esto es un gran problema.

(17:13)

******R: **¿Cual es?

(17:14)

___K: _*Todo*

(17:14)

___K: _Los mensajes de texto.

(17:14)

___K: _Me vio enviándote un mensaje de texto, y llamar a la mirada que me dio "patada de perro" seria un eufemismo.

(17:15)

******R: **Te lo dije.

(17:15)

___K: _Pero esto no... Nunca lo vi así.

(17:16)

******R: **Nunca le diste una razón para que estuviera así.

(17:16)

___K: _¿Y ahora si?

(17:17)

******R: **¿En serio eres tan estupido, Kurt Hummel?

(17:17)

******R: **¿O crees que Ethan es estupido? Porque el chico puede ser muchas cosas, pero estupido no es una de ellas.

(17:18)

___K: _¿Que?

(17:18)

******R: **Date cuenta y asi yo podré dejar de azotar mi cabeza contra la pared. Necesito mi cabeza, Kurt.

(17:18)

___K: _Eres tan rara.

(17:19)

******R: **DATE CUENTA.

(17:22)

___K: _Wow.

(17:45)

___K: _¿Aun tengo permitido ir a casa para la pizza?

(17:46)

******R: **¿Te diste cuenta?

(17:47)

___K: _¡¿En serio?!

(17:47)

******R: **Ok, bien. Pero solo se me permite azotar *tu* cabeza contra la pared.

(17:48)

___K: _Nunca me acostumbrare a ese lado loco tuyo, Rachel.

(17:50)

**R: Psh, eso es lo emocionante de vivir conmigo.**

* * *

(23:03)

B: Buenas noches, Kurt.

(23:04)

___K: _Buenas noches, Blaine.

(23:10)

___K: _¿Esa es tu manera de demostrarme que sigues ahí incluso cuando no hemos hablado todo el día?

(23:11)

B: Sigues despierto.

(11:12)

___K: _Si.

(23:12)

B: Te dije buenas noches.

(23:13)

___K: _No hay una regla sobre no poder hablar después de decir buenas noches.

(23:13)

B: Despiértame.

(23:14)

___K: _¡Tu ya me dijiste 'buenas noches'!

(23:14)

B: Mhhh.

(23:15)

___K: _Ya te quedaste dormido, ¿cierto?

(23:15)

B: Mh.

(23:16)

___K: _Dulces sueños, Blaine.

* * *

**Jueves 5 de Febrero (**15:33)

******R: **El chico solitario esta aquí.

(15:34)

___K: _Ok, 1) Te dije que el se pasaría, y 2) me prometiste no volver a llamarlo así.

(15:35)

******R: **No enfrente tuyo.

(15:35)

******R: **Sigo enojada con el hecho de que el no viva en Brooklyn. ¿Podemos mudarnos a Brooklyn?

(15:36)

___K: _Sabia que no debería haberte regalado el DVD de Gossip Girl para tu cumpleaños. Mi más grande arrepentimiento, hoy.

(15:36)

******R: **Kurt, tu sabes que me amas.

(15:37)

___K: _Estoy borrando tu número mientras hablamos.

(15:37)

******R: **Nunca. Tú me necesitas. Eres como una ovejita perdida.

(15:38)

___K: _Rachel...

(15:38)

**Ok, ok, volvamos a lo ****importante.**

(15:38)

******R: **El chico solitario no esta solo hoy.

(15:39)

___K: _Buen intento.

(15:39)

******R: **No, en serio. El chico volvió.

(15:40)

___K: _Bien, ¿Como se llama?

(15:41)

******R: **No lo se. El se quedo detrás de la mesa y Blaine pidió el café.

(15:43)

******R: **Pero puedo averiguarlo si tu quieres. En todo caso, Blaine piensa que soy un espía. Deberia actuar como uno.

(15:43)

___K: _No.

(15:44)

******R: **Tengo un rato libre. Es un dia lento.

(15:45)

___K: _¡Rachel!

(15:47)

___K: _Vuelve.

(15:49)

___K: _Ahora**.**

(16:25)

******R: **Bien, eso fue agradable.

(16:26)

___K: _¡¿Que es lo que hiciste?!

(16:27)

******R: **Nada, solo me tome un café con ellos. Adorables.

(16:27)

___K: _¿Que hiciste?

(16:48)

******R: **Les mostré unas vergonzosas fotos que tengo en mi celular.

(16:49)

___K: _Crees que eres divertida, Rachel, pero no.

(16:49)

******R: **Es dulce como me quieres hacer creer que no te importa... Pero si.

(16:49)

******R: **Más de lo que te gustaría admitir.

(16:50)

___K: _¿De que hablaron?

(16:51)

******R: **¿Ves? Te importa.

(16:51)

******R: **Hablamos de colegio; Ohio. ¡¿Sabias que Blaine y Wes fueron miembros de Warblers?!

(16:52)

___K: _Wes ¡Huh?

(16:53)

******R: **Demonios. Queria molestarte un poco mas por lo del chico misterioso.

(16:53)

___K: _Claro.

(16:54)

******R: **Vamos, no te enfoques en eso. El chico solitario era el solista lider, tambien.

(16:55)

******R: **¡Podrias haberlo conocido en el colegio!

(16:58)

___K: _Pero no fue asi.

(16:58)

******R: **Pero podría haber pasado.

(16:59)

___K: _No es importante.

(16:59)

******R: **Por supuesto que es importante, muñeco. Esta todo conectado. ¿No cree que es extraño?

(17:01)

___K: _¿Estas tratando de decirme que es otra señal?

(17:01)

******R: **Quizás.

(17:02)

___K: _¿No crees que es una señal que NO nos conociéramos, incluso cuando estuvimos tan cerca el uno con el otro?

(17:04)

******R: **¿Quien sabe? Quizas el universo penso que ambos necesitaban más tiempo. Que necesitabas salir primero. Y ahora estas listo.

(17:04)

___K: _¿Para que?

(17:05)

******R: **Para encontrarte a ti mismo.

(17:05)

___K: _Estas viendo muchas comedias románticas.

(17:08)

___K: _¿De verdad crees en eso?

(17:09)

**R: ¿Tu no?**

* * *

(21:15)

B: ¿Ningún comentario acerca de la aventura en el café hoy?

(21:16)

B: Ningún ¿"Tu y Rachel rompieron el trato! Traidores!?

(21:16)

B: ¿Ninguna broma sarcástica sobre los blazers?

(21:17)

B: ¿Ninguna broma acerca de mis cualidades como solista líder?

(21:19)

B: Ninguna "Hey Blaine, ¿Como fue tu dia?"

(21:20)

___K: _Hey Blaine, ¿Como fue tu dia?

(21:20)

B: ¿En serio? ¿Con eso te quedaste?

(21:21)

___K: _Si.

(21:22)

___K: _Rachel me contó sobre las aventuras en el café, y el trato si mal no recuerdo, no era mi trato, fue tuyo. Yo sigo estando de acuerdo y no tengo espías. Y yo ya sabía acerca de las blazers.

(21:23)

___K: _Aunque, me rio sobre el comentario de 'solista lider'.

(21:23)

B: Hey!

(2123)

B: Ella me dijo que tú estabas bien con respecto a eso.

(21:24)

___K: _¡Eso es una mentira!

(21:24)

B: ¿Lo es?

(21:26)

___K: _…¿De verdad ella te mostró fotografías?

(21:26)

B: Lo ofreció.

(21:27)

___K: _Esta muerta.

(21:27)

___K: _Espera… ¿tú no las viste?

(21:28)

B: No. Creí que ella solo bromeaba o se burlaba de mi., pero creo que eso nunca lo sabremos. Le dije que no.

(21:28)

___K: _¿Por qué?

(21:29)

B: Te dije que era un caballero.

(21:31)

___K: _Eso es…

(21:31)

B: ¿Si…?

(21:32)

___K: _Nada.

(21:45)

B: ¿Kurt?

(21:46)

___K: _¿Si?

(21:46)

B: Cuando te vea por primera vez… no quiero que sea en una fotografía. Quiero que sea en persona.

(21:48)

___K: _Oh.

* * *

**Viernes 6 de Febrero** (16:45)

**E: ¿Puedes venir mas temprano? Necesitamos hablar.**

(16:46)

**Llamada saliente.**

**E: "Hey…"**

___K: _"Hola. Espero que te des cuenta que esta es la peor manera de pedirle a tu novio que se quede para una noche de peliculas."

**E: "Lo siento…"**

___K: _"…Estas…¿Estas llorando?"

**E: "Yo…no…"**

___K: _"…lo estas. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Es tu mama?"

**E: "No, ella esta bien, ¿Puedes venir?"**

___K: _"Si, por supuesto. Estaré ahí lo mas pronto posible"

* * *

**Sabado 7 de Febrero** (9:03)

******R: **¡Hey tu! Crei que vendrías a cenar. ¿Sigue en pie lo del almuerzo?

(9:05)

**Llamada saliente**

******R: **"No era necesario que llamaras, un simple si o no hubiera sido suficiente."

___K: _"Hey"

******R: **"¿Almuerzo?"

___K: _"No lo creo."

******R: **"¿Hiciste ya planes con Ethan?"

___K: _"…"

******R: **"¿Kurt?"

___K: _"No lo se."

******R: **"¿Qué esta mal? Suenas como si tuvieras resaca"

___K: _"Es una buena manera de decirlo."

******R: **"Ok, cariño. Me estas preocupando. ¿Te hizo ver películas de terror?"

___K: _"… ni siquiera vimos una película"

******R: **"…eso quiere decir."

___K: _"Estuvimos toda la noche despiertos…Hablando. Y…"

******R: **"¿Y?"

___K: _"Rachel…"

******R: **"¿Qué?"

___K: _"…Lo hice."

******R: **"Cariño. Habla más fuerte. No puedo escucharte."

___K: _"Terminamos. Yo…yo termine con él."

******R: **"Oh, Kurt…"

___K: _"Lo siento. No quería llorar, porque se que tu lloras cuando yo lloro y hubo demasiado llanto la noche pasada y habra mas cuando el despierte. Y una parte de mi quiere irse, porque no puedo enfrentarlo. Estoy esperando que despierte; necesito que despierte. Pero luego… se quedo dormido, hace un rato y estoy agradecido de eso, porque no soy capaz de soportar la mirada en su rostro, sabiendo que es mi culpa. Y yo no… no creí que… la manera en que el reaccionó… No puedo seguir haciéndole esto."

******R: **"Shhhhhhhhh… respira"

___K: _"Me dije que no lloraría mas y no puedo. ¿Por qué estoy llorando?"

******R: **"Esta bien llorar, dulzura"

___K: _"¿Puedes no llamarme así ahora? Me siento…. Me siento como…"

******R: **"Hey, no. Se que estas pensando. No."

___K: _"…"

******R: **"¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar?"

___K: _"No. No me quiero ir."

******R: **"Ok."

___K: _"..."

******R: **"En algún momento tendrás que irte, Kurt."

___K: _"No sé como hacer esto."

******R: **"No hay un protocolo oficial, cuando uno termina, pero al final tienes que irte. Eso significa que termino."

___K: _"Quizás ese es el problema… Irme… suena como… el final."

******R: **"¿Cómo te sientes?"

___K: _"Como una mierda."

******R: **"No, pero… ¿Tu crees que fue la decisión correcta? No fue tan sorpresivo, ¿cierto?"

___K: _"… mi cabeza esta girando."

******R: **"Ok. Ok. No mas preguntas; Lo entiendo. Por favor… Trata de calmarte, ¿Ok?. Y mi oferta sigue en pie. Puedo ir a buscarte."

___K: _"ok"

******R: **"¿Ok?"

___K: _"Te enviare un mensaje. Ni siquiera de donde esta la derecha o la izquierda en estos momentos."

******R: **"Desearía poder abrazarte en estos momentos."

___K: _"… Creo que esta despertando."

******R: **"ok. Enviame un mensaje."

___K: _"lo hare."

* * *

(13:23)

___K: _Ok.

(13:24)

******R: **Voy en camino.

* * *

**Sabado 8 de febrero** (17:45)

W: Necesitamos hablar.

(17:16)

**R: Creo que eso hacemos.**


	18. Chapter 18

Nota_: K: Kurt** / **_B: Blaine_** / **_**R: Rachel / **W: Wes_  
_

**Para ver los enlaces copiar link y eliminar parentesis.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 18**

**Domingo 8 Febrero** (17:17)

**R: Espera. ¿Que hacen?**

(17:18)

W: Hemos caminado todo el Central Park South cada Domingo y Bradshaw y yo estamos cansados.

(17:19)

W: ¿Porque? ¿Tu que haces?

(17:19)

******R: **Esto es delicado.

(17:21)

W: ¿Que tan delicado?

(17:21)

******R: **Cambio en el juego.

(17:23)

W: Bien, ¿Me vas a contar?

(17:24)

******R: **No puedes contarle.

(17:24)

W: Ni siquiera sabe que estamos hablando.

(17:25)

******R: **Promesa.

(17:25)

W: Vamos!

(17:26)

******R: **Prometelo por tu mazo, Wes.

(17:26)

W: ¿Que?

(17:27)

W: No se de que estas hablando.

(17:28)

******R: **Blaine dijo que lo guardabas.

(17:28)

******R: **Sobre tu escritorio. Al lado izquierdo. Lo usas como pisa-papeles.

(17:29)

W: ...

(17:29)

******R: **Lo pondremos sobre tu baño para darle un buen uso.

(17:30)

W: Para que, ¿Futuro plan de chantaje? ¿De que lado estas?

(17:30)

******R: **Solo estoy pidiendo que no le digas.

(17:31)

******R: **Operacion KB solo puede ser exitosa si forjamos una alianza.

(17:33)

W: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

(17:33)

******R: **Claro.

(17:34)

W: ¿Porque haces esto?

(17:34)

******R: **Porque quiero que Kurt sea feliz.

(17:35)

W: Pero yo crei que era feliz. Eso fue lo que le dijo a Blaine.

(17:36)

******R: **Ethan era...

(17:36)

******R: **Era bueno para Kurt. Yo sabia eso, incluso aunque comenzamos con el pie izquierdo. Antes de el, solamente eramos los dos. Ethan se entrometio, y lo sacudio todo. Yo no estaba preparada.

(17:37)

******R: **Kurt siempre bromea con que nos parecemos mucho por eso chocamos.

(17:37)

******R: **Como sea. El le dio a Kurt fuerza, confianza, algo a lo que aferrarse, y si, el lo hizo feliz. No eramos los mejores amigos, pero el era un buen chico.

(17:38)

W: Asi que, de nuevo... ¿Porque estas haciendo esto?

(17:39)

******R: **Porque conozco a Kurt. Lo conozco mas que lo que se conoce el mismo, especialmente con lo que se refiere a esto.

(17:40)

******R: **He visto los cambios en él, desde que el y Blaine empezaron a comunicarse. Al principio no era tanto, y yo ni siquiera sabia de la existencia de Blaine en un comienzo, pero - ahora miro hacia atras, y todo tiene sentido.

(17:41)

******R: **La sonrisa en su rostro cuando le escribia, la luz en sus ojos... Sutil, pero se podia notar.

(17:42)

******R: **Sin mencionar la obsesion con eso de las misiones. Por supuesto, a ese entonces yo ya conocia a Blaine, a pesar de que a Kurt no le gustara que hablara con él.

(17:43)

W: ¿Obsesion?

(17:45)

******R: **Todo tenia que ser perfecto - absolutamente perfecto. ¿Quien hace esas cosas por un completo extraño?

(17:46)

W: Okay, aclaremos esto. Operacion KB, cuando ultilizaste el pasado cuando hablabas de Ethan. ¿Que tratabas de decirme?

(17:48)

******R: **Kurt termino con él.

(17:49)

W: ¡¿Que?!

(17:49)

W: ¿Cuando?

(17:50)

******R: **El viernes.

(17:52)

******R: **¿Quedaste sin habla?

(17:53)

W: Un poco.

(17:54)

W: ¿Que significa eso?

(17:55)

******R: **Aun no lo se; Le estoy dando tiempo para respirar. El esta hecho un desastre.

(17:56)

W: Naturalmente.

(17:57)

W: Wow. No pense que pasaria esto.

(17:58)

******R: **Yo si.

(17:58)

******R: **El no quiere admitirlo, ni siquiera a si mismo, pero esto a estado en su mente por semanas.

(17:59)

W: ¿Tu crees que es por Blaine?

(18:01)

******R: **No, definitivamente lo hizo por Ethan. Y por él. Quiero decir... El no conoce a Blaine, no realmente. No de una manera que cuente. Y aun asi estaba tan atrapado en el y Blaine, tan enfocado en todo lo que tenia que ver con ellos, que perdio de vista a su actual novio.

(18:02)

******R: **Solo estoy adivinando, pero creo que el se dio cuenta de que no eran el uno para el otro. Se hacian feliz, pero existe el feliz y el FELIZ.

(18:04)

W: Asi que, ¿Ahora que?

(18:05)

******R: **Por ahora, esperamos.

(18:05)

W: Okay.

(18:07)

******R: **¿Me mantienes informado?

(18:08)

W: Lo hare.

(18:09)

******R: **y no le digas a Blaine.

(18:09)

W: No lo hare. No me corresponde.

* * *

**Lunes 9 Febrero** (15:04)

B: Pensamiento, desperté con esto en mi mente y hasta ahora mi dia me demuestra que tengo razon y ni siquiera es martes.

(15:05)

B: Cuando algo no funciona de la manera que ellos quieren, algunas personas solo dan media vuelta y se van, en vez de buscar una solucion o, Dios no lo quiera, cambiar algo de ellos para que funcione.

(15:10)

_K: Bien._

(15:11)

B: Lo siento, quizas esto fue un poco raro.

(15:16)

___K: _Esta bien dejar las cosas ir.

(15:17)

B: No lo se. Pero a veces solo porque es lo mas facil. Es de perezoso . Y para mi, siempre estoy tratando de juntar todas las piezas, tratando de hacer que todo funcione.

(15:25)

___K: _Pero, ¿Que pasa si no? ¿Que pasa si no hay nada que puedas hacer? Entonces tienes que dejarlo ir, admitir la derrota, es la mejor opcion que hay. No es de perezoso - no es nada de eso. Es lo mas dificil de hacer.

(3:26)

___K: _¿Y que sabes tu? Tu no puedes ver dentro de la mente de las personas. ¿Que pasa si ellos tienen una buena razon para hacer lo que hacen? ¿Y porque tu tendrias que intentarlo y cambiar? No tendrias que cambiar si todo estuviera bien.

(15:28)

B: Yo... Era solo un pensamiento. Uno de mis tontos pensamientos. Lo siento.

* * *

(16:15)

B: Esta inusualmente soliado para ser Febrero. Bradshaw esta triste ya que la nieve se va, pero yo puedo ir por un cafe mañana.

(16:17)

___K: _Esta helado.

(16:18)

B: Si, pero la luz del sol es linda, ¿cierto?

(16:19)

___K: _El calentamiento global no es lindo, Blaine.

(16:20)

B: Es...

(16:41)

B: Okay.

* * *

**Miercoles 11 Febrero** (12:23)

B: ¿Hice algo mal?

(12:29)

B: Fue mi pensamiento estupido, ¿cierto?

(13:05pm)

B: Lo siento. Sabes que no puedo mantener mi boca cerrada.

(13:12)

B: Estoy balbuciando.

(13:13)

B: Soy un balbuceador.

(13:13)

B: Ahhh, parame.

(13:14)

B: De verdad tienes que pararme.

(13:55)

B: Dame una señal de que esto no te molesta.

(13:59)

B: ¿No? Okay.

* * *

**Jueves 12 Febrero** (18:01)

___K: _Blaine.

(18:15)

B: ¡Hola extraño!

(18:16)

___K: _Eso es lo que hago.

(18:18)

B: ¿Que?

(18:19)

___K: _Cada vez que no se que hacer o que decir... Cuando estoy molesto conmigo... En vez de explicar, me insolento. No esta bien, pero es lo que hago. Y ahora lo sabes.

(18:20)

___K: _Lo siento.

(18:21)

B: ...¿Que sucede?

(18:23)

___K: _Nada.

(18:23)

B: Has estado desaparecido toda la semana.

(18:24)

___K: _Martes no es 'toda la semana' No seas ridiculo.

(18:25)

B: ¿Estas haciendo eso de insolentarte antes de explicar?

(18:26)

___K: _No uses eso en contra de mi.

(18:26)

B: No lo hago.

(18:27)

B: Estoy preocupado, eso es todo.

(18:28)

___K: _Okay. Lo explicare.

(18:30)

___K: _Solo que... No aun.

(18:30)

___K: _Por favor.

(18:31)

B: Okay.

* * *

**Lunes 16 Febrero** (16:45)

**Llamada entrante**

B: "Oh Dios mio, Max, para de llamarme. Te dije que voy para alla. 5 minutos, ¿okay? Puedes darme 5 minutos mas. Yo- Max? ¿Alo?

B: "...Mierda... Kurt. ¿Alo?"

* * *

(16:47)

B: ¿Para que inventaron el identificador de llamadas si no lo veo?

(16:47)

W: Eres un completo desastre.

(16:48)

B: Deja de ser de tanta ayuda, Wes, es abrumador.

(16:48)

W: No es dificil, Blaine. Quizas uno de estos dias deberiamos hacer una clase otra vez de 'Como usar un celular'; ya ha pasado tiempo.

(16:49)

B: ¿Asi que ahora tengo que zambullirme en la miseria que es mi vida solo?

(16:50)

W: ¿Si eso envuelve no chequiar tu identificador de llamadas? Si, querido.

(16:50)

B: Grrrrrrrrargh.

(16:51)

W: :)

* * *

(17:01)

B: Hey, Lo siento. No sabia que eras tu hasta que revise el nombre en la pantalla.

(17:01)

B: Lo cual deberia haber hecho antes de contestar la llamada, lo se.

(17:04)

B: Y ahora tu no contestas... Solo... ¿Cuando veas esto llamame? O... Ahora estoy acupado, pero lo intentare mas tarde. Y cuando lo haga, no cuelgues otra vez, ¿okay?

(17:10)

B: O hazlo. Quiero decir, no tienes que hablar conmigo si no quieres.

(17:21)

B: Quizas me llamaste por accidente, asi que...

(5:23)

B: Pero puedes llamarme si quieres. Cuando quieras.

* * *

(19:12pm)

B: Sabes, con el incidente del identificador de llamadas hoy y ahora todo este vomito de palabras... Quizas tengas razón. Quizas deberia bloquiar mi celular. O destruirlo.

(19:14)

B: ¿Hay un Monte del destino en Nueva York?

(19:15)

W: Tu celular no es el Anillo Unico, Anderson, no importa lo precioso que pienses que es.

(19:15)

B: Wesleyyy.

(19:16)

W: ¿El Empire State Building servira?

(19:17)

B: Quizas en la noche cuando las luces puedan parecer lava.

(19:18)

W: ¿Le estas mandando a otra persona estos pensamientos?

(19:20)

B: No.

(19:21)

W: Bien.

(19:21)

B: ¿Porque?

(19:22)

W: No quiero que te encierren.

(19:23)

B: ~gesto obseno~

(19:23)

W: Adorable.

* * *

(11:23pm)

___K: _Hola

(11:25)  
B: Hola tu

(11:25)_  
____K: _¿Estas despierto?

(11:26)

B: Estoy respondiendo, ¿cierto?

(11:27)

B: Quiero decir... Si, no estoy dormido ni nada.

(11:27)

B: He estado practicando mucho, asi que...

(11:28)

___K: _¿Practicando?

(11:28)

B: Musica.

(11:31)

___K: _¿Puedo llamarte?

(11:31)

B: Claro.

* * *

(11:32)

**Llamada entrante**

B: "Hey..."

___K: _"Siento lo de temprano."

B: "No, Yo lo siento."

___K: _"Debi haber dicho algo en vez de solo cortarte."

B: "Asi que fue intencional, ¿huh?"

___K: _"No... No realmente. Entre en panico."

B: "¿Panico?"

___K: _"Blaine... Tengo que decirte algo."

B: "...¿Okay?"

___K: _"..."

B: "Esta bien; puedes decirme cualquier cosa, Kurt. En serio."

___K: _"Esto es diferente. Y dificil. No pense que seria tan dificil. Y... Yo pense en no decirtelo, no aun, pero no puedo hablar contigo sin decirtelo, tu te preguntaras que esta mal y-"

B: "Shhhhh, hey. Estoy aquí y no me voy a ningun lado. …Podria quedarme en el telefono toda la noche hasta que estes listo, si es eso lo que necesitas."

___K: _"Para."

B: "¿Que?"

___K: _"Para de ser tan... comprensivo."

B: "¿Quieres que te force a que me cuentes?"

___K: _"No. ...¿Blaine?"

B: "¿Si?"

___K: _"Termine con mi novio. ...Ex-novio. Ethan. Yo... Yo termine con Ethan ."

B: "..."

___K: _"...Esta es la parte en la que me dices algo. Lo que sea."

B: "Yo... Yo no se que decir. …¿Estas bien?"

___K: _"..."

B: "Ese suspiro dice mucho."

___K: _"No, es... es que aun es nuevo, pero... Estoy lidiando con esto."

B: "Tienes gente con quien hablar, ¿cierto?"

___K: _"Si."

B: "Okay, bien. ...¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? Quiero decir... Esto es un poco raro, pero... Tu eres mi amigo, asi que... Yo... Jesucristo!, No estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, ¿cierto?"

___K: _"Esta bien. No esperaba que hicieras nada."

B: "¿Puedo preguntarte porque?"

___K: _"¿Porque que?"

B: "¿Porque lo hiciste?"

___K: _"..."

B: "No tienes que responder eso."

___K: _"No, Quiero hacerlo. Honestidad, ¿recuerdas?"

B: "Mhm."

___K: _"Te conte acerca de él. De que el era la persona mas fuerte que conocia. Y... espera, antes de continuar, Necesito decirte algo más."

B: "Okay."

___K: _"Nada de esto es tu culpa. Todo esto es entre el y yo, ¿okay?"

B: "Si..."

___K: _"Blaine."

B: "Si."

___K: _"Cuando le conte acerca de nosotros – acerca de los mensajes de texto, acerca de nuestra amistad – Pense que estabamos bien. El no entro en panico y luego hubo este silencio entre nosotros, pero lo arreglamos y hablamos. El dijo que estaba bien y yo le crei. En retrospectiva, Yo sabia lo estupido que era – lo estupido y ciego que estaba siendo.

___K: _"El nos junto en su cabeza y creo que el empezo a mirar diferente algunas cosas que sucedieron en el pasado los ultimos meses. Y luego ya no importaba nada mas si le enviaba mensajes a Rachel o a mi papa – siempre eras tu, en su mente. Te veia en cualquier lado, en todo-"

B: "Esto es un poco mi cu-"

___K: _"No, dejame terminar."

B: "Okay."

___K: _"Creo que queria ignorarlo, ignorar las señales, porque pretender que todo esta bien era mas facil."

B: "Kurt, como te dije antes... Ese dia... No estaba hablando de ti."

___K: _"Lo se. Esta bien."

B: "Bien. Sigue."

___K: _"Y luego, un día, el estallo. Se rompio completamente y yo... Nunca lo habia visto asi antes. Nunca. Saber que era mi culpa... Que él... Que yo le estaba hacienda esto a él... Fue como una cachetada en mi cara y mierda, necesitaba esa cachetada. Fue una llamada para despertar."

B: "Y luego... ¿terminaste con él?"

___K: _"Si. Solo... Era la unica cosa que podia hacer. ...¿Blaine?"

B: "Mierda... ¿Si?"

___K: _"Blaine, hay... Hay otra cosa mas, por supuesto que la hay, y yo se que no lo estoy diciendo. Creo imaginar lo que estas pensado, pero yo-"

B: "Hey, no. Yo no... No estoy esperando nada. Es bueno que me hayas dicho todo esto, pero yo no estoy esperando nada."

___K: _"Se que no estoy en posicion de pedir pero... En realidad, es algo horrible de pedir, ahora, después de todo esto, pero-"

B: "Pero tu puedes."

___K: _"...¿Esta bien si me tomo un tiempo?"

B: "¿Para pensar?"

___K: _"Si."

B: "Por supuesto. Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites. Y cuando termines, Yo estare aqui y hablaremos. Lo que sea que esto sea."

___K: _"Gracias."

B: "Gracias por ser tan abierto conmigo sobre esto. ¿Y Kurt?"

___K: _"¿Si?"

B: "Soy mas fuerte de lo que tu piensas. Somos mas fuertes. Va a estar bien."

___K: _"...Okay. Yo... Yo voy-"

B: "Shhhh. Cuando sea que estes listo."

___K: _"...Buenas noches, Blaine."

B: "Buenas noches, Kurt."

* * *

**Martes 17 Febrero** (14:23)

******R: **El sabe.

(14:27)

W: Lo se.

(14:28)

******R: **¿Esta bien?

(14:28)

W: Si. Es esta... Esta siendo muy razonable acerca de esto.

(14:29)

******R: **¿El tuyo?

(14:30)

W: Mas o menos.

(14:31)

******R: **Aunque, hoy el me reclamo por la ropa que estaba usando.

(14:32)

W: ¿Esa es una Buena señal?

(14:32)

******R: **La mejor.

* * *

**Domingo 21 Febrero** (16:23)

___K: _¿Fue el por su café?

(16:29)

******R: **No. Para de preguntar.

(16:30)

___K: _Esta bien.

(16:41)

******R: **El tambien te esta dando espacio, ¿lo sabes?

(16:43)

___K: _Si.

* * *

**Domingo 28 Febrero** (9:46am)

___K: _A veces te envidio.

(9:55)

B: ¿Hm?

(9:56)

___K: _Tu sacas a pasear a tu perro. Debe ser maravilloso para aclarar la mente.

(9:58)

B: Podrias pasear a tu gato.

(9:59)

___K: _Solo si usara una correa a la moda y unas botitas a juego.

(10:02)

B: ¿Eso seria para el o para ti?

(10:03)

___K: _Eso es una linea borrosa.

(10:05)

B: Hola.

(10:06)

___K: _Hey.

(10:07)

B: ¿Vas a venir mas tarde?

(10:07)

___K: _...¿En serio, Blaine? ¿En serio?

(10:08)

B: ...Lo siento, solo trataba de romper el hielo.

(10:10)

___K: _Bien, ahora hay un agujero en el hielo. Y tu estas en el. Y te estas hundiendo.

(10:10)

B: ...

(10:11)

___K: _¿Quieres que te de una mano?

(10:12)

B: ¿Tu nombre es Scar?

(10:12)

___K: _No.

(10:13)

B: Entonces si.

(10:14)

___K: _Asi que, ¿como estas?

(10:15)

B: Espera, ¿Era esa supuestamente tu mano?

(10:15)

___K: _Solo tomala, Blaine.

(10:16)

B: No es una carga pesada, ¿cierto?

(10:17)

___K: _Estas cavando el agujero.

(10:17)

B: Quizas deberiamos aclarar las metaforas...

(10:18)

___K: _Quizas.

(10:20)

B: Estoy bien. Estoy... ocupado.

(10:21)

B: ¿Tu?

(10:22)

___K: _Igual.

(10:24)

___K: _¿Porque esto es tan dificil?

(10:26)

B: ¿Porque es un momento definitivo? ¿O al menos pensamos que lo es?

(10:27)

B: Pero... no tiene que serlo. No tenemos que hacer esto ahora. Yo creo que deberiamos... ¿hablar y ver como va?

(10:28)

___K: _Me gustaria eso.

* * *

(11:23)

___K: _¿Hey Blaine?

(11:24)

B: ¿Mhm?

(11:25)

___K: _Creo que te extraño un poquito.

(11:27)

B: Yo tambien creo que te extraño un poquito.

* * *

(14:22pm)

******R: **¿Le dijiste?

(14:31)

W: Si.

(14:33)

******R: **¿Y que va a hacer?

(14:34)

W: La cosa es que Blaine es... A veces solo necesitas darle un empujoncito hacia la direccion correcta y luego el hace lo demas por su cuenta, supera expectativas.

(14:35)

******R: **Bien.

* * *

(17:02)

B: ¿Estas ocupado?

(17:03)

___K: _Es domingo.

(17:03)

B: ¿Y?

(17:04)

___K: _Es domingo.

(17:04)

B: ¿Asi que no lo estas?

(17:04)

___K: _No. Eso estaba tratando de decirte.

(17:06)

B: Bien.

(17:06)

___K: _¿Porque?

(17:08)

___K: _¡¿Blaine?!

(17:09)

**Llamada entrante**

___K: _"¡¿Que estas haciendo?!"

B: "Hola a ti tambien."

___K: _"Mhm, si. ¿Que estas haciendo?"

B: "Estas muy gruñon para ser domingo."

___K: _"Crei que estaba siendo bastante aleg-"

B: "Sigues en cama."

___K: _"-re. ...¿como sabes eso?"

B: "¡Asi que lo admites!"

___K: _"Das miedo."

B: "Tengo un sexto sentido."

___K: _"Mucho miedo."

B: "Incluso puedo oir el roce de tus frazadas."

___K: _"Mucho mucho miedo. El rey de lo espeluznante."

B: "¡Pero es perfecto! Ahora te tienes que sentar y disfrutar."

___K: _"...Yo... ¡¿Que?!"

B: "Shhh; solo escucha."

___K: _"¿Escuchar que? Blaine, me estas asustando. Quizas en la semana que no hablamos sufriste algun golpe y-"

B: "confia en mi y escucha."

___K: _"Yo... Bien. Pero si t-"

B: "¡Uh! Escucha."

___K: _"Okay."

B: "..."

___K: _"Que estas tu... Oh, okay..."

http(:)(/)(/)soundcloud.(c)om/iknowitainteasy/sbass

B: "Hey, eso fue... ¿Aun estas ahi?"

___K: _"Yo... Si."

B: "Bien."

___K: _"Yo..."

B: "¿Si?"

___K: _"Estoy un poco sin habla."

B: "¡Bien!"

___K: _"Tu eres... eso fue...¡¿Eso fue Super Bass?!"

B: "Definitivamente."

___K: _"Oh Dios Mio."

B: "bien, ¿Te hizo sonreir?"

___K: _"Esto... Si. Si, me hizo sonreir."

B: "¿Asi que no empieces una pelea cuando te llame mañana en la tarde?"

___K: _"...¿Que estas planeando?"

B: "Nada."

___K: _"Blaine."

B: "Callate."

___K: _"¿Es esta tu mission ahora?"

B: "¿Quizas?"

___K: _"¿Deberia estar asustado?"

B: "No, pero deberias estar emocionado."

___K: _"Eso lo veremos."

B: "Solo contesta, ¿okay?"

___K: _"Okay."

B: "Adios, ¡Kurt!"

___K: _"...Eres imposible. Adios."

* * *

(17:34)

___K: _Gracias.

(17:35)

B: Fue un placer tocar para ti.

* * *

(17:36)

___K: _Omg Rachel.

(17:38)

******R: **¿Vas a salir de la cama?

(17:39)

___K: _No puedo moverme.

(17:39)

******R: **Huh. Eso es nuevo.


	19. Chapter 19

Nota_: K: Kurt** / **_B: Blaine_** / **_**R: Rachel / **W: Wes** / E: Ethan**_  
_

**Para ver los enlaces copiar link y eliminar parentesis.**

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

**Domingo 1 Mar** (19:15)

**R: Tenias razón acerca de Blaine.**

(19:21)

W: ¿Si?

(19:22)

******R: **Si.

(19:22)

W: ¿Como es eso?

(19:23)

******R: **Acabo de llegar a casa y no habia visto a Kurt asi desde...bien, tu sabes.

(19:24)

W: Ese es mi chico.

(19:26)

W: Okay, las cosas van muy bien, pero seguiremos vigilandolos.

(19:27)

******R: **Siempre - Aun no confio en ellos. Estupidos chicos.

(19:27)

W: ¿...Estas generalizando?

(19:29)

******R: **¿Quizas?

(19:29)

W: Recuerda, se supones que estamos en el mismo equipo.

(19:30)

******R: **Lo estamos, Wes. Pero yo manejo este show.

* * *

(20:01pm)

W: ¿Como te va, Blainey?

(20:02)

B: Para. Lo prometiste.

(20:02)

W: Okay, *Blaine.*

(20:04)

W: ¿Entonces?

(20:05)

B: ¿Que?

(20:05)

W: ¿Que onda?

(20:06)

B: Estas raro, esa es la onda.

(20:06)

W: Solo queria saber como estabas.

(20:07)

B: Ya me viste hoy. Tenia dos brazos y dos piernas. Nada ha cambiado.

(20:07)

W: Si, pero hablamos. Acerca de cosas.

(20:08)

B: Si estas tratando de ser sutil, puedes parar. Puedo ver a travez de eso.

(20:08)

W: Vamos, dame detalles.

(20:09)

B: Eres tan chismoso, Wesley. Estoy horrorizado.

(20:10)

W: Hey, ¿Que tiene de malo ser curioso? Despues de todo lo que hemos pasado este par de meses...

(20:11)

W: Es como si estuvieras dispuesto a compartir el dolor, pero no la alegria.

(20:12)

W: Comparte la alegria, Blaine.

(20:13)

B: Te estas. Comportando. Raro.

(20:13)

B: Deja quedarme con esto, ¿okay? Por ahora.

(20:14)

W: Esta bien.

(20:14)

W: Blainey.

(20:15)

B: Golpe bajo.

(20:15)

W: Mwuah!

* * *

**Lunes 2 Marzo** (7:33)

_K: Miralo, esta viviendo la vida._

_http(:)(/)(/)(pics).(livejournal).(c)om/iknowitainteasy/pic/0000ttxf_

(7:34)

___K: _Y aqui estoy yo, dejando la casa a medianoche.

(7:46)

B: Pajaros.

(7:47)

___K: _¿Que?

(7:48)

B: Los pajaros deberían ser tus modelos a seguir. Acabo de sacar a Bradshaw para su paseo matutino y estaba excepcionalmente alegre hoy. La primavera esta a la vuelta de la esquina.

(7:49)

___K: _Es el comienzo de marzo, Blaine. Estas viendo cosas.

(7:52)

___K: _¿Estas seguro que no eres un personaje de una pelicula de Disney? Pajaros, ardillas, perros... ¿Estas hablando con ellos?

(7:53)

___K: _No, no me respondas. Por supuesto estas hablando con ellos.

(7:54)

B: Cuando me presentaste a tu gato, dijiste que era tu tercer compañero de piso.

(7:55)

___K: _Eso es porque tiene el tamaño de un perro.

(7:55)

B: Como sea.

(7:56)

B: Les dire a los pajaros que te saluden cuando te vean.

(7:56)

___K: _No por favor.

(7:57)

B: ¿Porque no?

(7:58)

___K: _¿Sabes quien es Hitchcock?

(7:58)

B: Temor a las aves. Anotado.

(7:59)

___K: _¿Estas escribiendo eso?

(8:03)

B: Va directo a mi carpeta Kurt Hummel.

(8:04)

___K: _Eres un idiota.

(8:07)

___K: _Estas tratando de buscar un apodo sarcastico y no lo encuentras, ¿cierto?

(8:08)

B: ¿...No?

(8:08)

___K: _Que tengas un lindo dia, Blaine!

(8:09)

B: Tu tambien... Kurt.

(8:10)

B: Ese es. Ese es tu apodo.

(8:10)

B: ¿Lo entendiste? Porque tu eres...

(8:11)

B: ¿...No?

(8:13)

B: Okay.

* * *

(10:02)

___K: _Aburrido.

(10:05)

B: ¿En clases?

(10:05)

___K: _Si.

(10:06)

B: Eso me suena familiar.

(10:07)

B: Pero es lunes, no martes.

(10:08)

___K: _Mi clase aburrida es el lunes ahora, Blaine. Actualizate.

(10:08)

B: Lo estoy anotando.

(10:09)

___K: _¿Que mas hay en esa carpeta?

(10:10)

B: Como si te lo fuera a decir.

* * *

(13:14)

___K: _¿Crees que es muy tarde para cambiarme de universidad?

(13:15)

******R: **¿Te encontraste con el de nuevo?

(13:15)

___K: _Todo. El. Tiempo. No se si puedo manejarlo.

(13:16)

******R: **Tu puedes, Kurt.

(13:16)

___K: _Yo no estaria tan seguro.

(13:17)

******R: **No lo estaras considerando, ¿cierto?

(13:20)

___K: _No, Yo... No. por supuesto que no. Tu sabes que no fue algo que decidi a la rapida.

(13:21)

******R: **¿Pero?

(13:22)

___K: _Es tan dificil. ¿Que hacemos ahora? Sigo viendolo a diario y siempre es incomodo, y doloroso, y...

(13:23)

******R: **¿Te ves siendo amigo de él?

(13:25)

___K: _Por el momento, todo lo que quiero hacer cuando lo veo es correr y estoy seguro que él se siente de la misma manera.

(13:26)

******R: **Densen tiempo.

(13:26)

___K: _Hm.

(13:28)

******R: **¿Y Kurt?

(13:28)

___K: _¿Si?

(13:29)

******R: **Recuerda: has sobrevivido a cosas peores. 

* * *

(14:01)

___K: _Creo que mis lunes son tus martes.

(14:04)

B: ¿Dia lluvioso?

(14:05)

___K: _Siento que esta va ser una semana lluviosa.

(14:08)

B: La lluvia esta bien mientras tengas un paraguas.

(14:08)

___K: _Bien, parece que olvide el mio.

(14:09)

B: Sabes que me estas desafiando al decir eso, ¿cierto?

(14:11)

___K: _Oh, no, No quise decir eso. Tu no tienes que hacer nada.

(14:12)

B: Bien, tu tampoco tenias que hacerlo, pero lo hiciste.

(14:12)

___K: _Eso fue diferente.

(14:13)

B: ¿Como?

(14:14)

___K: _Era Navidad y tu estabas triste y nadie deberia sentirse triste en Navidad, Blaine.

(14:16)

B: Asi que me construiste un sotano.

(14:17)

___K: _¿Que?

(14:17)

B: Por mi huracan.

(14:20)

___K: _...

(14:20)

B: :)

* * *

(14:21)

___K: _Corazón.

(14:21)

******R: **¿Que?

(14:22)

___K: _Mi corazón.

(14:23)

******R: **¿Que le pasa a tu corazón, cariño?

(14:23)

___K: _Esta haciendo cosas.

(14:23)

******R: **¿cosas?

(14:24)

___K: _No lo sé, Rachel. Realmente no lo sé.

(14:25)

******R: **Has estado en una montaña rusa hoy, ¿huh?

(14:25)

___K: _Esto es en serio, Rachel.

(14:26)

******R: **Oookay.

(14:27)

******R: **Si esto es acerca de lo que creo que es...

(14:28)

******R: **Kurt.

(14:28)

___K: _¿Si?

(14:29)

******R: **¿No crees que deberias hacer algo?

(14:29)

___K: _¿Hacer que?

(14:29)

******R: **Tu sabes.

(14:30)

___K: _Rachel... No puedo decirle que nos juntemos de nuevo. No despues de lo que paso la ultima vez.

(14:30)

******R: **¡Pero las cosas son diferentes ahora!

(14:32)

___K: _¿Que pasa si dice que no?

(14:32)

___K: _¿Que pasa si... que pasa si todo va mal de nuevo?

(14:34)

___K: _¿Que pasa si nosotros no...

(14:35)

___K: _No puedo.

(14:36)

******R: **Okay.

* * *

(14:44pm)

B: ¿Y entonces el martes?

(14:48)

___K: _¿Hm?

(14:48)

B: No empezo en Navidad. Empezo con los martes.

(14:50)

___K: _Eso...

(14:51)

B: Sabes que tengo razón.

(14:52)

B: Me gusta hacer a la gente feliz.

(14:53)

B: Me gusta hacerte feliz.

(14:54)

___K: _Eso me suena familiar.

(14:55)

B: Ya me parecia.

* * *

(14:37pm)

******R: **Creo que el mio se esta volviendo loco.

(14:38)

******R: **¿El tuyo?

(14:40)

W: Esta bien, creo.

(14:41)

W: Determinado, quizas.

(14:43)

******R: **Bien. Eso es algo. Necesitamos mas determinacion en esta ecuacion.

(14:44)

W: Veamos como van las cosas.

(14:45)

******R: **Okay.

(15:04pm)

W: Hay algo que realmente me gustaria saber, pero tengo miedo de preguntar.

(15:05)

******R: **Sigue.

(15:06)

W: No se te esta permitido reir o juzgar.

(15:07)

******R: **Okay. ;)

(15:09)

W: Solo me pregunto.

(15:09)

******R: **Vamos, Warbler Wes. No muerdo.

(15:10)

W: De la escala del 1 al 10, ¿Que tan guapo es Kurt?

(15:11)

******R: **Weees! Oh Dios Mio.

(15:12)

W: Dijiste que no me juzgarias.

(15:12)

W: Es por mi hermano.

(15:13)

******R: **Eres un curioso, eso es lo que eres.

(15:13)

******R: **El es un 12.

(15:14)

W: ¿Estas hablando como su mejor amiga o...?

(15:15)

******R: **Estoy hablando como un ser humano.

(15:16)

******R: **Kurt es realmente especial y cualquiera seria afortunado de tenerlo.

(15:16)

******R: **¿Algo mas que quieras saber?

(15:17)

W: No por ahora, gracias. ;)

(15:19)

W: Dios, como me gustaria molestar a Blaine con esta pieza de informacion.

(15:20)

******R: **Oh, asi que por eso era.

(15:21)

W: Shhhh.

* * *

(16:23)

B: ¿Estaras en casa a eso de las 7?

(16:26)

___K: _Si.

(16:27)

B: Okay.

* * *

(19:23pm)

B: ¿Listo?

(19:25)

___K: _Si.

(19:25)

B: ¿De verdad?

(19:26)

___K: _Dios, Blaine, solo llamame!

(19:26)

B: Whoa, okay.

(19:27)

**Llamada entrante**

___K: _"Hola."

B: "Eres mandón."

___K: _"Y tu estabas siendo complicado."

B: "No. No queria asustarte."

___K: _"¿Llamandome?"

B: "Si."

___K: _"¿No crees que ya pasamos por eso?"

B: "...Okay, quizas estoy siendo complicado. A veces pienso demasiado, lo siento."

___K: _"Para de disculparte y se mi paraguas, Blaine."

B: "Sabes como seducir a un hombre, Kurt. Estoy impresionado."

___K: _"Eso no fue... Quiero decir... Yo-"

B: "Relajate. ¿Estas comodo?"

___K: _"¿...Si?"

B: "Bien."

http(:)(/)(/)soundcloud.(c)om/iknowitainteasy/umbrellasnippet

B: "...Estaba bromeando."

___K: _"¡Blaine!"

B: "Eso no era lo que queria tocar para ti. Me deje llevar."

___K: _"¿Sabes tocar todas las canciones de memoria?"

B: "No todas."

___K: _"¿Estas siendo modesto?"

B: "Realmente no. ¿Puedo tener una segunda oportunidad?"

___K: _"Absolutamente."

B: "Okay. Esto no es... Quizas no es... Espero que no te decepciones despues de aye-"

___K: _"Blaine."

B: "¿Si?"

___K: _"Para de pensar demasiado."

B: "...Okay."

http(:)(/)(/)soundcloud.(c)om/iknowitainteasy/breakyourheart

___K: _"..."

B: "Eso fue... Era solo algo en lo que he estado trabajando..."

___K: _"..."

B: "...¿Kurt?"

___K: _"Yo... Estoy aqui."

B: "¿...Estas bien?"

___K: _"Mhm."

B: "Oh god, Deberia haberte dicho algo de la cancion antes. No es... Conoces la cancion, ¿cierto? ...Por supuesto que si. No se trata de la letra; No pienses que la elegi por la letra. Eso hubiera sido... No es-"

___K: _"Blaine."

B: "¿...Si?"

___K: _"Eso fue hermoso."

B: "Oh."

___K: _"¿Como hiciste eso?"

B: "¿Que?"

___K: _"¿Como convertiste la cancion en algo como eso?"

B: "Oh... bueno, Yo... Estaba tocando. Amo- … Quiero decir, Me gusta ver las cosas de diferentes angulos de vez en cuando."

___K: _"Funciono. Aunque ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

B: "No voy a destrozar ni romper tu corazon, si es lo que te estas preguntando."

___K: _"..."

B: "Oh dios, lo siento. Lo siento. Ves, por eso debes estar preparado cuando te llame. Necesitas prepararte para mis arrebatos. Te dije que me pongo a divagar cuando me pongo nervioso-"

___K: _"¿Estas nervioso?"

B: "No, yo... Si."

___K: _"Adorable."

B: "¿Que?"

___K: _"Dije que eres adorable."

B: "Oh... Okay, bien, uhm... Eso creo... ¿Te estas riendo?"

___K: _"¿...No?"

B: "...Estas disfrutando esto, ¿cierto?"

___K: _"Si. ¿No era ese el proposito de tu llamada?"

B: "Te estas burlando de mi."

___K: _"No. ¿Tocarias para mi algo mas?"

B: "¿Eso era lo que me querias preguntar?"

___K: _"Mas o menos, si."

B: "Solo es una cancion diaria y hoy tuviste casi dos."

___K: _"Exactamente, casi. ¿Mañana entonces?"

B: "Una cancion."

___K: _"¿Las eliges al azar o...?"

B: "Nunca elijo nada al azar, Kurt."

___K: _"¿Pero no es acerca de la letra?"

B: "No es acerca de la letra."

___K: _"Bien. ¿Mañana a la misma hora?

B: "Si."

___K: _"Estare pensando en canciones Top 40 que tu podrias dar vuelta entonces"

B: "Asi que, ¿todas ellas?"

___K: _"Ah, asi que no tan modesto."

B: "Me subes el ego."

___K: _"...Bien. ¿Mañana?"

B: "Mañana."

* * *

(20:05pm)

___K: _HIZO MI ESTOMAGO SALTAR

(20:07)

******R: **¿Se supone que esto tiene que tener sentido?

(20:09)

___K: _Por favor guarda esto en la carpeta "Cosas que necesito enviarle a Rachel antes de enviarselas Blaine antes de hacer el tonto"

(20:10)

___K: _Es una medida de seguridad.

(20:11)

******R: **Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt!

(20:12)

___K: _¿Si?

(20:13)

******R: **¿Algo que quieras contarme?

(20:13)

___K: _Solo eso.

(20:14)

******R: **Te odio.

(20:15)

___K: _Yo tambien te odio. 

* * *

(20:33pm)

******R: **Algo esta sucediendo.

(20:35)

W: ¿Algo esta sucediendo?

(20:36)

******R: **Si. Definitivamente algo esta sucediendo.

* * *

**Martes 3 Marzo** (10:01)

___K: _Es Martes.

(10:11)

B: Si, lo es.

(10:12)

___K: _Se que te sientes como si fuera tu turno con esto de las misiones, pero eso no significa que no puedas ir por tu cafe ¿cierto?

(10:13)

B: Eso creo.

(10:15)

B: ¿Esta trabajando Rachel?

(10:16)

___K: _No, hoy no.

(10:16)

B: :(

(10:16)

___K: _Aw, lo siento. No sabia que te habias unido tanto a ella.

(10:17)

B: Ella es mi chica del café, Kurt.

(10:17)

___K: _Oookay, Le dire eso.

(10:18)

B: No hay necesidad de ponerse celoso.

(10:20)

___K: _Buen intento, Blaine.

(10:21)

B: :P

* * *

(19:34pm)

B: Voy a estar un poco atrasado esta noche.

(19:39)

___K: _Esta bien, no te preocupes.

(19:40)

___K: _De todas maneras, sigo atascado con tareas.

(19:42)

B: Perdi su juguete y ahora no entrara.

http(:)(/)(/) .(c)om/iknowitainteasy/pic/0000wrza

(19:44)

___K: _No parece muy molesto por eso.

(19:45)

B: Todavia piensa que lo va a encontrar. Optimista sin esperanza.

(19:50)

B: ¿Te puedo decir un secreto?

(19:51)

___K: _Si.

(19:52)

B: El lo perdio.

* * *

(19:53pm)

******R: **¿Todo bien en tu dormirtorio?

(19:54)

___K: _¿No tengo permitido reir?

(19:54)

******R: **En realidad, Extrañaba tu risa. Por favor continua.

(19:55)

******R: **¿Algo que quieras compartir?

(19:56)

___K: _Para de preguntarme y traeme la cena.

(19:56)

******R: **Ven a buscarla.

* * *

(20:42)

**Llamada entrante**

___K: _"¡Blaine! ¡Hola!"

B: "¿Es un mal momento?"

___K: _"No, no, es solo... No me avisaste esta vez."

B: "Bien, me dijiste que estaba siendo complicado cuando lo hice. A veces te escucho ¿lo sabes?"

___K: _"Bien. Uhm... Yo... Oh dios mio, Rachel, para... Para!... Ra-"

B: "¿...Kurt?"

___K: _"...Esta mujer es un monstruo; siento eso. Me escape.

___K: _"A proposito, ella dice hola... No es como si eso importara."

B: "¿Es una noche normal para ti? ¿Pelear con tu compañera de piso?"

___K: _"Estaba todo bien hasta que llamaste."

B: "Oh, ¿Entonces es mi culpa?"

___K: _"Eso creo."

B: "¿Que puedo hacer por ti?"

___K: _"Creo que se de algo que puede cambiar mi opinion acerca de ti."

B: "¿Acerca de mi? Es tan malo, ¿huh? ¿Que puedo hacer por ti?"

___K: _"Dos canciones, Blaine."

B: "..."

___K: _"¡No te rias! Esto es algo serio. Me estoy volviendo un adicto."

B: "Obviamente. Dejame empezar con una y ahi vemos, ¿okay?"

___K: _"Eso es un truco, Anderson. No juegues conmigo."

B: "Oooh, sabes que es serio cuando el apellido sale."

___K: _"Porfavor."

B: "Sientate y estate callado."

___K: _"...Esta bien."

B: "¿No hay comentario sarcastico?"

___K: _"Estoy esperando."

B: "Okay."

http(:)(/)(/)soundcloud.(c)om/iknowitainteasy/tiktok

___K: _"Como..."

B: "¿Siiii?"

___K: _"Eres increible."

B: "..."

___K: _"Lo eres. Podria escucharte tocar todos los dias."

B: "¿...Es esa una oferta?"

___K: _"No, tonto. Es una peticion."

B: "Kurt..."

___K: _"¿Mhm?"

B: "Yo..."

___K: _"¿Mhhh?"

B: "¿...Estas dormido?"

___K: _"Quizas. Mala noche, dia largo."

B: "¿Quieres que salga de mi repertorio?"

___K: _"¿Que?"

B: "Podria tocar otra pieza para ti, pero no seria parte de mi tema."

_K: "Si, por favor."_

B: "¿Estas comodo?"

___K: _"Muy."

http(:)(/)(/)ww(w).youtube.(c)om/watch?v=A14w6qz6hKg

B: "¿Kurt?"

******R: **"Hola Blaine."

B: "...Rachel. Hola."

******R: **"Lo siento, se quedo dormido y se cayo su telefono."

B: "¿...Esta bien?"

******R: **"Oh, Solo oi las ultimas notas, pero estoy seguro que lo amo. Se ve tranquilo. ...Ha estado... Podria ser una buena noche de sueño."

B: "...Bien."

******R: **"¿Blaine?"

B: "¿Si?"

******R: **"¿Podrias venir a la cafeteria mañana?"

B: "Mañana. Uhm... ¿Seguro?"

******R: **"Tenemos que hablar."

B: "¿...Estoy en problemas?"

******R: **"No, pero hay algo que tenemos que discutir."

B: "Y... ¿No podemos hacer eso ahora?"

******R: **"No. Necesitamos a otra persona."

B: "Que..."

******R: **"Confia en mi. ¿Despues de clases?"

B: "...Okay."

******R: **"¡Genial! Te veo entonces. ¡Adios!"

B: "...Adios."

* * *

(21:45)

B: Dulces sueños, Kurt.

* * *

**Miercoles 4 Marzo** (10:23)

W: ¿"Think Coffee", 4pm?

(10:29)

B: Me voy a juntar con Rachel.

(10:30)

W: Esta bien, no me importa.

(10:31)

B: Ella quiere hablar conmigo.

(10:31)

W: Lo sé.

(10:32)

B: ¿...Lo sabes?

(10:33)

W: Sip.

(10:34)

B: ...Eres tu... No. No puede ser.

(10:34)

W: ¿Que?

(10:35)

B: Ella menciono... Wes, ¿La otra persona que ella menciono eres tu?!

(10:36)

W: ¿Ella dijo algo como "alto, guapo, de pelo oscuro"?

(10:36)

B: ¿Y quien seria?

(10:38)

W: Ha. Ha.

(10:39)

W: Quizas nosotros no deberiamos ayudarte. Quizas no te lo merezcas.

(10:40)

B: ¿"nosotros"? Oh dios.

(10:42)

W: Nos dejaste solos por 5 minutos, y ambos estabamos frustrados por este ir y venir por el que hemos pasado. ¿No puedes culparnos?

(10:43)

B: No lo puedo creer.

(10:43)

B: No, en realidad, No puedo. No puedo creerlo, no lo vi venir.

(10:44)

B: ¿Asi que de eso se trata hoy? ¡¿Una intervencion?!

(10:45)

W: Quizas.

(10:46)

W: Nos gustaria ayudar.

(10:47)

B: No necesito ayuda.

(10:48)

W: Oh si, la necesitas.

(10:48)

B: Lo estoy haciendo bien.

(10:49)

W: Lo que estas haciendo bien, parece no ser suficiente.

(10:50)

B: ¿Suficiente para que?

(10:52)

W: Para tener a tu chico.

(10:53)

B: No se trata de eso.

(10:55)

W: Seguro.

(10:56)

W: El ama lo que estas haciendo por el, pero necesitamos intensificar eso. El no dara el siguiente paso y tu eres muy educado para hacer el tuyo. Aqui es donde entramos nosotros.

(10:57)

B: No me gusta como va esto.

(10:59)

W: 4pm, Blaine.

(11:00)

B: ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

(11:01)

W: ¿Quieres que te lleve arrastrando?

(11:02)

B: ...Esta bien.

* * *

(13:02pm)

******E: **Encontre las entradas para el concierto de la proxima semana.

(13:23)

___K: _...Se me habia olvidado.

(13:24)

******E: **Puedes tenerlas si quieres.

(13:25)

___K: _Es tu banda favorita, no la mia.

(13:26)

******E: **Lo se, per... Pense que podriamos...

(13:27)

___K: _Ethan.

(13:27)

___K: _Por favor... Por favor, no.

(13:29)

**E: Lo se. Lo siento.**

(13:30)

___K: _Esta bien. Es solo...

(13:31)

**Lo se. Muy pronto.**

* * *

(13:59pm)

___K: _¿porque mi vida es tan jodida?

(14:01)

******R: **Hola, reina del drama.

(14:02)

___K: _Hablando en serio ¿porque?

(14:02)

******R: **No lo es.

(14:03)

___K: _¿Entonces porque me siento asi?

(14:05)

******R: **Por que eres la reina del drama. Es tu naturaleza.

(14:05)

___K: _Bien, tu tambien.

(14:06)

******R: **Lo se. Es por eso que te lo digo.

(14:07)

******R: **Vas por el buen camino, Kurt.

(14:10)

___K: _No lo sé.

(14:11)

******R: **Si. Para de andar tan abatido.

(14:12)

___K: _Urgh, por que eres tan... tan...

(14:12)

******R: **¿De ayuda? ¿Cuidadosa? ¿Irremplazable?

(14:13)

___K: _Tu ganas. No estoy en mi dia.

(14:14)

******R: **Kurt...

(14:17)

___K: _Esta bien. Estoy bien.

* * *

(19:15)

**Llamada entrante**

___K: _"Hey tu."

B: "Hola tu."

___K: _"Te estas poniendo bueno en esto. Estoy orgulloso de ti."

B: "¿De que? ¿De hablar?"

___K: _"De llamarme. Sin advertencia, sin nada - solo una tipica llamada normal entre amigos."

B: "Bien, miranos. No somos normales."

___K: _"Tu sabes a lo que me refiero."

B: "Si, lo sé. Asi que, ¿que ha sido de tu dia, cariño?"

___K: _"...Dije 'entre amigos', no 'viejo matrimonio.'"

B: "Sabia que habia avanzado muy rapido. Pero honestamente, ¿que tal fue?"

___K: _"Fue... Un dia."

B: "Uh oh, eso no suena bien. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?"

___K: _"..."

B: "No tienes que hacerlo."

___K: _"Es... Rachel dijo que yo era la reina del drama, lo cual probablemente sea verdad. Me dijo que dejara de quejarme y me concentrara en lo que esta delante de mi, no en mi pasado."

B: "¿...Compraste un libro de auto-ayuda?"

___K: _"¡¿Que?!"

B: "Lo siento, lo siento. Estoy escuchando."

___K: _"No, te estas burlando, eso es lo que estas haciendo. Bueno saber que mis penas te entretienen."

B: "No... Kurt, sabes que no es verdad. Yo no quis-...

B: "-Espera. Ahora te estas riendo."

___K: _"Es tan facil jugar contigo, Blaine"

B: "Estoy reconsiderando la cancion que elegi esta noche."

___K: _"Ohhh, no, por favor no. He estado esperando esto todo el dia."

B: "¿En serio?"

___K: _"Si, tonto."

B: "'tonto' esa es mi señal."

___K: _"Ahora tengo miedo."

B: "No lo tengas."

___K: _"Estoy esperaaaaaaando."

B: "Si, Si, mi llamada fue tan casual, Que no estaba preparado. Necesito llegar a la habitacion primero. No te vayas."

___K: _"...Estoy aqui."

B: "Bien. ...Ouch... mierda."

___K: _"¿...Que estas haciendo?"

B: "Caminando a traves de mi apartamento con la gracia de una gazela. ¿Que crees?"

___K: _"¿...Que tan grande es tu departamento?"

B: "Uhm... No lo se. Lo suficiente. ¿Porque?"

___K: _"porque sigues caminando."

B: "Ya no. Llegamos a nuestro destino; Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje. voy a ponerlo en altavoz, ¿okay?"

___K: _"Okay, Capitan."

B: "¿Listo?"

___K: _"No tienes que gritar, Blaine."

B: "Creo que estas listo."

http(:)(/)(/)soundcloud.(c)om/iknowitainteasy/partyintheusa

___K: _"..."

B: "¿Demasiado?"

___K: _"..."

B: "¿Kurt?"

___K: _"Si."

B: "Fue demasiado, ¿cierto?"

___K: _"No, no lo fue. Fue mi señal de vida. Blaine..."

B: "¿Si?"

___K: _"...Mierda"

B: "¿Que fue eso?"

___K: _"Nada, Solo... Nada."

B: "Oookay. Entonces dejame hacerte una peticion."

___K: _"...Okay."

B: "Tienes el viernes en la tarde libre, ¿cierto?"

___K: _"¿...Si?"

B: "No te asustes. Asi es como me sentia cuando tu me enviabas a las misiones, ¿lo sabes?"

___K: _"¿...Misiones?"

B: "Sip. Viernes, 3pm, Parque Madison Square, cerca del monumento de Chester Alan Arthur. ¿Sabes donde es?"

___K: _"...Podria alzar la vista."

B: "Asi que ¿Estaras ahi?"

___K: _"Blaine..."

B: "Vamos; ¿Siempre hice lo que me pediste y no me arrepiento? No."

___K: _"Yo..."

B: "No te gusta la incertidumbre ¿cierto?"

___K: _"...Eso creo."

B: "¿Confias en mi?"

___K: _"...Si. Si, Lo hago."

___K: _"...Esta bien, Ire a tu pequeña mision."

B: "¡Yay!"

___K: _"Mas vale que valga la pena."

B: "¿Que piensas de mi?"

___K: _"Solo lo mejor."

B: "Bien."

___K: _"La mayoria del tiempo."

B: "¡Hey!"

___K: _"Ya acepte la mision; ¿Que mas quieres?"

B: "Quiero que la disfrutes."

___K: _"Te lo dire el viernes."

B: "Trato."

___K: _"¿Mañana a la misma hora?"

B: "Mañana a la misma hora."

___K: _"Duerme bien."

B: "Tu tambien."

* * *

(20:23)

B: El aguila ha aterrizado.

(20:26)

W: ¿...Estas bromeando?

(20:27)

B: ¿Que?

(20:28)

B: Estamos en una operacion – Pense que el lenguaje de espia era apropiado. Es divertido.

(20:29)

W: Ese no es lenguaje de espias, Anderson.

(20:30)

B: Aburrido.

(20:31)

B: El dijo que si.

(20:31)

B: ¿Mejor?

(20:33)

W: Mucho mejor.

(20:34)

B: ¿Wes?

(20:35)

W: ¿si?

(20:35)

B: Creo que deberia agradecerte.

(20:36)

W: Agradeceme despues.

* * *

**Jueves 5 Marzo** (16:23)

___K: _Has estado callado hoy.

(20:29)

B: Me siento como si estuviera haciendo malabares con un millon de cosas hoy.

(16:34)

B: Tu tambien estas callado.

(16:35)

___K: _Me siento como si estuviera haciendo malabares con un billon de cosas hoy.

(16:36)

B: Por supuesto.

(16:36)

___K: _No puedo dejarte ganar.

* * *

(17:12)

W: Estas callado, Blainey. ¿Esta todo bien?

(17:14)

B: ¿...Soy una persona habladora? ¿Que les pasa a todos conmigo hoy?

(17:14)

W: Solo estaba checkiando.

(17:15)

B: Creo que estoy preparado para la batalla.

(17:15)

B: Callate. Es asi como me siento.

(17:16)

W: Yo no he dicho nada.

(17:17)

W: Debe ser malo - Dije 'Blainey.'

(17:17)

B: Eso es lo que quiero que creas.

(17:18)

B: Y luego, un dia...

(17:18)

W: ¿Te voy a abrazar hasta la muerte?

(17:19)

B: Algo asi. Pero sin abrazos.

* * *

(18:03pm)

___K: _¿No estas muy ocupado para la noche de piano?

(18:10)

B: ¿Asi es como lo llamas?

(18:11)

___K: _No, pero eso lo uso cuando estoy en publico.

(18:14)B:

B: Nunca estoy ocupado para eso.

(18:14)

___K: _Bien.

(22:01)

**Llamada entrante**

___K: _"Estas atrasado hoy."

B: "Lo siento, espero que no... Que no sea un mal momento."

___K: _"No, esta bien. Solo esta preocupado."

B: "Aw. Lo siento, Fue... Tenia que... hacer cosas."

___K: _"Cosas, ¿hm?"

B: "Si, cosas."

___K: _"Puedes ser misterioso, Blaine Anderson."

B: "..."

___K: _"¿Que?"

B: "Nada, solo..."

___K: _"...Quizas deberias empezar a tocar."

B: "Ohhh, ¿asi que solo estas aqui por las canciones ahora? Una llamada rapida y luego a la zanja."

___K: _"No, Solo pensaba en los vecinos."

B: "Eso no es problema."

___K: _"¿No les molesta los conciertos nocturnos?"

B: "Bien, a) no es muy tarde, y b) creelo o no, este dormitorio es a prueba de sonido."

___K: _"Me estas bromeando."

B: "No, en serio. Lo hicieron asi cuando ellos me compraron este lugar."

___K: _"'Ellos'?"

B: "Mis padres."

___K: _"Si, Entiendo, pero..."

B: "¿Hm?"

___K: _"Probablemente no sea un buen tema esta noche... Okay, Estoy listo."

B: "y volvemos a lo rapido."

___K: _"Blaiiiiine.¿Que tengo que hacer?"

B: "Nada, ese tono de tu voz, fue lo suficiente gratificante de tu parte."

___K: _"De nada."

B: "Tres... Dos..-"

___K: _"¿en serio?"

B: "Shhhhhhh; ¿Me vas a dejar hacer esto o no?"

___K: _"Si, por favor."

B: "Tres... Dos... Uno..."

http(:)(/)(/)soundcloud.(c)om/iknowitainteasy/clubcanthandle

B: "Tadaaaaaa!"

___K: _"No puedo manejar todo esto. Jesucristo, eso fue..."

B: "¿tonto?"

___K: _"Perfecto."

B: "Gracias."

___K: _"No, gracias a ti."

B: "¿Estamos jugando a eso de nuevo?"

___K: _"¿...Blaine?"

B: "¿Mhm?"

___K: _"Yo..."

B: "¿Si?"

___K: _"...Estoy cansado."

B: "Oh, okay. Lo siento, la llamada fue muy tarde."

___K: _"No, eso... Esta bien."

B: "Bien, entonces... No olvides la mision de mañana, ¿okay?"

___K: _"No lo hare."

B: "Bien. Duerme bien."

___K: _"tu tambien. Y - gracias."

B: "Seguro."

* * *

(22:33)

___K: _ESTOY CANSADO DE ESTE JUEGO

(22:36)

******R: **Guardado en la carpeta: Cosas que debo enviarte antes de enviarselas a Blaine y hacer el tonto

(22:37)

___K: _Buena chica.

(22:38)

___K: _¿Porque todo va tan lento?

(22:38)

******R: **¿Me estas preguntando eso? ¿A mi?!

(22:39)

******R: **Estare en casa pronto.

(22:40)

___K: _Esta bien, Solo ire a la cama. No mas quejas, ¿cierto?

(22:41)

******R: **Cierto.

* * *

(2:55pm)

******R: **El esta a punto de volverse loco. Blaine a hecho un trabajo excelente.

(22:59)

W: Lo haces sonar como si Kurt fuera su preza y tu estas disfrutando de la caza.

(23:00)

******R: **No es como si el supiera lo que esta haciendo con el. El es un cachorrito.

(23:01)

W: Eso es cierto.

* * *

**Viernes 6 Marzo** (7:28)

B: Despierta , rayo de sol! Es un hermoso dia.

(7:29)

___K: _Fuck. Que...

(7:30)

___K: _Son las 7:30, Blaine.

(7:31)

B: ¡Si! Es hora de levantarse y saludar el dia.

(7:31)

___K: _¿cuantos cafes has tomado esta mañana?

(7:32)

B: Ninguno.

(7:33)

___K: _Blaine.

(7:33)

B: ...Okay, dos.

(7:34)

B: Las caminatas matutinas con Bradshaw hicieron en truco. Deberias reconsiderar eso de pasear al gato.

(7:35)

___K: _Mi gato esta acurrucado en mi pecho profundamente dormido.

(7:35)

B: Creo que eso es el cielo.

(7:36)

B: Okay, te dejo entonces.

(7:39)

B: No lo olvides, a las 3pm.

(7:40)

___K: _No lo hare.

* * *

(14:13pm)

W: ¿Estas nervioso?

(14:15)

B: No.

(14:15)

W: Huh.

(14:16)

B: ¡¿Deberia estarlo?!

(14:16)

W: ¿No?

(14:17)

B: Wesley!

(14:17)

W: No.

(14:18)

B: Genial.

(14:18)

W: ¿Que?

(14:19)

B: ahora estoy nervioso.

(14:19)

W: Oops.

(14:21)

B: 'Oops'? ¿En serio, Wes? Se supone que deberias decir 'No, Blaine, todo ira bien. Tu eres asombroso. Todo es asombroso. Oh dios, ¿ y que pasa si es todo lo contrario a asombroso? Y si va a ser como un choque de trenes. Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda

(14:22)

W: ¿...Me estas diciendo eso?

(14:22)

B: No, tu para en el segundo 'asombroso.'

(14:23)

W: Te estas perdiendo en las comillas, amigo.

(14:24)

B: Arranco con mi confianza.

(14:24)

B: Se supone que serias de ayuda.

(14:25)

W: tu ya no necesitas mi ayuda, Blaine. Estaras bien.

(14:26)

B: Promesa?

(14:26)

W: Promesa.

(14:27)

W: Mira, esta soleado, es perfecto. Es una señal.

* * *

(14:13pm)

___K: _Deberias venir conmigo.

(14:13)

******R: **No.

(14:14)

___K: _¿Porque no?

(14:14)

******R: **El no dijo que habia opcion. Es tu mision. Tu no eres cobarde, eso no es lo que eres.

(14:17)

___K: _Bien

* * *

(14:58)

******R: **El gato esta en la caja.

(14:59)

B: ...el que?

(14:59)

******R: **el *gato* esta en la *caja*.

(15:00)

B: Rachel, ¿quieres ser de ayuda?

(15:00)

******R: **ANDA!

(15:01)

B: OKAY

(15:01)

* * *

**Llamada saliente**

******R: **"¿Deberias estar en tu mision?"

___K: _"Aqui estoy. Es solo que no se que es. Hay mucha gente y helados y picnics, Rachel. Picnics. Estas actuando como si fuera mediados de Junio... ¿Porque no me dio una mejor direccion? Me siento como en un zoologico. Lo juro, si veo otro..."

**"****R: **¿Otro que?"

___K: _"...Piano."

******R: **"¿que?"

___K: _"Mierda."

******R: **"¿¡Que?!"

___K: _"Oh no... Ohhhh no no no no no. El no... No."

******R: **"¿Kurt?"

___K: _"...Oh dios."

http(:)(/)(/)soundcloud.(c)om/iknowitainteasy/igiorni

******R: **"¿Cariño?"

___K: _"No puedo... No puedo..."

******R: **"Okay."

___K: _"Eso no... Ese no es su tema..."

******R: **"Shhhh; solo escucha."

___K: _"..."

******R: **"Respira."

___K: _"Yo... Rachel, yo..."

******R: **"...Estas llorand-"

___K: _"Tengo que irme."

******R: **"Kur-"

* * *

(15:12pm)

**Llamada entrante**

___K: _"¿Si?"

B: "Kurt. Soy yo."

___K: _"...Blaine, Yo..."

B: "¿Aun estas aqui?"

___K: _"...Deberias haberme dicho."

B: "¿Y arruinar la sorpresa? ¿Arriesgarme a que dijeras que no? Segguro. ...¿Donde estas?"

___K: _"Me fui."

B: "Mierda. ¿Donde estas?"

___K: _"Blaine, no..."

B: "Kurt, No tengo idea de como eres. Necesito que me ayudes, vamos."

___K: _"Blaine."

B: "No. No, ya es suficiente. ...Ya es suficiente. Tu... ¿Me escuchaste tocar, cierto?"

___K: _"Si, pero yo no sabia-"

B: "No importa. No tenia letra. No hay necesidad de letras."

___K: _"No entien-"

B: "Es sobre ti. Es sobre ti y todo lo que ha pasado estos ultimos 5 meses._"_

___K: _"Blaine..."

B: "No lo hubiera hecho si no supiera que es lo que quieres. Se que quieres, Kurt. Estas cansado de este... baile y yo tambien estoy cansado. Han sido 5 meses. Cinco. Se que estamos listos. Si no lo estamos ahora, nunca lo estaremos.

B: "Dijiste que tenias miedo. Yo tambien tengo miedo... Pero tengo mas miedo de no conocerte que de conocerte. 5 meses y no quiero pensar en que hubiera pasado sino te hubiera enviado ese mensaje de texto por accidente.

B: "Recuerdas que hablamos de las obligaciones ¿cierto? Al principio. Yo no espero nada de ti. Solo... solo quiero verte. Hablar contigo. En persona. Quiero... Quiero tocar tu mano y sentir que eres real. Necesito que seas real."

___K: _"¿...Ese es el discurso que siempre has querido darme?"

B: "Por favor. Por favor, solo dime donde estas, antes de transformarme en una pelicula de Katherine Heig."

___K: _"Okay, respira profundo..."

B: "¿Que fue eso?"

___K: _"Una charla de emergencia..."

B: "¿...Que?"

___K: _"Girate."

B: "Yo..."

___K: _"Girate antes de que cambie de idea."

B: "..."

___K: _"Hola."

* * *

(15:33)

W: Necesito que me actualices.

(15:34)

******R: **!

(15:34)

W: DIME!

(15:35)

******R: **Necesitamos salir a celebrar, tu y yo. Ahora mismo.

(15:35)

W: ¿sigues ahi?

(15:36)

******R: **Si.

(15:36)

W: Dame 15 minutos.


	20. Chapter 20

Nota_: K: Kurt** / **_B: Blaine_** / **_**R: Rachel / **W: Wes_  
_

**Para ver los enlaces copiar link y eliminar parentesis.**

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

**Viernes 6 Marzo** (18:01)

**R: Deberiamos ver como estan.**

(18:02)

******R: **¿Deberiamos verlos ya?

(18:02)

W: Creo que deberias verme a *mi* de nuevo.

(18:03)

******R: **¿De verdad me mandaste eso?

(18:03)

W: No lo se. Quizas estoy soñando. O quizas estas tu soñando.

(18:04)

W: Debemos estar soñando.

(18:05)

******R: **Oh Dios. Y yo que crei que Blaine era el tontito.

(18:05)

W: Eso es lo que pasa por pasar tanto tiempo con el.

(18:05)

W: Y contigo.

(18:07)

W: Eso es un cumplido.

(18:08)

******R: **Vamos a tener que trabajar en tus cumplidos.

* * *

(18:11)

******R: **Kurt.

(18:12)

******R: **Hey Kurt.

(18:15)

_K: ¿Si?_

(18:15)

******R: **¿Vendras a casa esta noche?

(18:16)

___K: _Callate.

(18:16)

******R: **¿Eso es un no?

(18:17)

___K: _Estas siendo ridicula.

(18:17)

******R: **¿Que sucede?

(18:19)

___K: _Hola Rachel, soy Blaine. Se niega a responderte pero Iksfjdgbhsdfn

(18:19)

******R: **Eso veo.

* * *

(19:23)

___K: _Quizas deberia irme a un hotel esta noche, solo para molestarla.

(19:24)

B: Asi es como empiezan los rumores, Kurt.

(19:24)

___K: _Eso es cierto. Aunque seria divertido.

(18:25)

___K: _Se lo merece, tambien. Me engaño.

(19:26)

B: ¡Yo estaba en esto! No te engañamos.

(19:26)

___K: _Eso es discutible.

(19:28)

B: ¿...Te arrepientes?

(19:28)

___K: _No, por supuesto que no.

(19:29)

B: ¿Kurt?

(19:29)

___K: _¿Si?

(19:30)

B: Fue una tarde realmente linda.

(19:30)

___K: _Lo fue.

(19:33)

___K: _Buena suerte con esa mancha.

(19:34)

B: Prometiste no volver a hablar de eso. Lo juraste.

(19:35)

___K: _¿Que puedo decir? Te lo dije antes, los pajaros no son tus amigos, Blaine. No importa cuantas peliculas Disney veas.

(19:35)

B: Aun asi.

* * *

(19:36)

**Llamada saliente**

W: "¡Cuentamelo todo!"

B: "Hola, Wes."

W: "Si si si. ¡Sueltalo! ¿Fue romantico? ¿Fue todo lo que siempre soñaste? ¿Fue rar-"

B: "¿Envejeces hacia atras?"

W: "Blaine."

B: "Ok. Yo solo..."

W: "¿Si?"

B: "Yo..."

W: "¿Siiiiiii?"

B: "No se que decir."

W: "¡...Tu me llamaste!"

B: "Lo se y yo... pero luego... y-"

W: "¿Estas teniendo un derrame cerebral?"

B: "Estoy sufriendo un Kurtlapso."

W: "¿Un... que?"

B: "Es como un colpaso, pero con... Kurt. No lo se; ahora todo tiene sentido en mi cabeza."

W: "¿Eso es algo bueno?"

B: "¿Si y no? Yo... ¿Podemos juntarnos en mi puerta en 10 minutos? Necesito sacar a pasear a Bradshaw y... Tu sabes. Hablar."

W: "Claro, pero si me cuelgas ahora, te juro-"

B: "Wes."

W: "¿Si?"

B: "Wes, Yo..."

W: "¿Siiii?"

B: "Se que es estupido y se que estoy haciendo esto de nuevo, precipitando las cosas y sintiendo demasiado, pero yo... yo creo yo... Creo que podria enamorarme de este chico, Wes."

W: "..."

B: "¿Que?"

W: "..."

B: "¡...Para! ¡¿Que?!"

W: "..."

B: "¡Te voy a colgar!"

W: "Eres... Eres tan precioso... Oh Dios, No puedo respirar."

B: "..."

W: "Blaine."

B: "¿¡Que?!"

W: "¿'Crees' que podrias enamorarte de este chico?"

B: "No entien-"

W: "Eres tan precioso, tan precioso; es un milagro que no te hayan dado el papel en el Señor de los Anillos."

B: "Callate."

W: "Me callare si dejas de estar tan ciego."

B: "Dios, ¿podrias apoyarme?"

W: "Yo te apoyo. Apoyo que tu y a Kurt se hagan viejitos y-"

B: "¿Estas drogado?"

W: "No, pero tu estas. ...Ok, Puedo estar un poquito ebrio."

B: "Estas... ¿Porque?"

W: "..."

B: "¿Wesley?"

W: "No hay necesidad de sonar tan condescendiente."

B: "Yo solo estaba siendo curioso."

W: "Estabas siendo critico."

B: "Y tu estas tratando distraerme."

W: "Esta bien. Celebre."

B: "¿Que cosa?"

W: "Tu epica exposicion de amor y floreciente romance con Kurt."

B: "Tu estas ebrio, y no solo un poquito. Y...Espera. ¿Solo?"

W: "¿Que?"

B: "¿Celebraste solo?"

W: "...No."

B: "Oh, Wesley. Tenemos mucho de que hablar."

W: "Callate y trae tu huesudo trasero aqui. Ya te estoy esperando afuera."

B: "Eso es mentira."

W: "No, de verdad estoy en tu puer-"

B: "Hablo de mi trasero."

* * *

(19:49)

******R: **Bebeeeee.

(19:52)

******R: **Se que ya no estas con Blaine. Ven a casa a hablar conmigo.

(19:53)

___K: _A veces me asustas, Rachel.

(19:53)

******R: **Vamos vamos vamos.

(19:54)

___K: _¿Que pasa si no quiero?

(19:55)

******R: **¿Que pasaria si te encuentro y te abrazo?

(19:55)

___K: _...diez minutos.

* * *

**Sabado 7 Marzo** (9:23)

___K: _Hola.

(9:28)

B: Hola.

(9:29)

___K: _¿Que estas haciendo?

(9:29)

B: ¿Que estas TU haciendo?

(9:30)

___K: _Sigo en la cama.

(9:30)

B: ¿Que llevas puesto?

(9:32)

___K: _¿...Blaine?

(9:33)

B: Estaba... Era un broma. ¡Estaba bromeando! Porque... mensajes. Y... La peor broma, Blaine.

(9:34)

B: Hola.

(9:34)

___K: _¿Disculpa?

(9:35)

B: (Shhhh, eso nunca paso.)

(9:36)

___K: _(Oh, ok.)

(9:36)

___K: _Hola. ;)

* * *

(9:35)

B: ¿Seria muy raro si lo invito a salir?

(9:38)

W: Buenos dias, mi super-analitico amigo.

(9:38)

W: Seria raro si No lo invitas a salir.

(9:39)

B: Si, pero... Conocernos no cambia nada, ¿cierto? Somos amigos.

(9:40)

W: Blaine. ¿Que fue lo que me dijiste ayer? ¿Sobre el?

(9:40)

B: ¿...Que era la persona mas hermosa que habia visto?

(9:41)

W: ¿Y que te dije yo?

(9:42)

B: 'Si no terminan juntos al final del semestre, Me golpeare el rostro.'

(9:42)

Y luego dijiste que me golpearias a mi tambien.

(9:43)

B: ...Eres realmente violento, Wes.

(9:43)

W: ¿Y luego en que quedamos de acuerdo?

(9:44)

B: ¿Que pediriamos pizza?

(9:44)

W: Quedamos de acuerdo en que hariamos que sucediera.

(9:45)

B: Oh.

(9:46)

W: ¿En que mundo el conocerse no cambia nada?

(9:47)

B: Estoy falto de sueño.

(9:47)

W: ¿Por que pensaste en el toda la noche?

(9:48)

B: Si.

(9:50)

W: Bien.

* * *

(9:57)

___K: _¿Empezar de nuevo significaba silencio?

(9:58)

B: Lo siento, estaba distraido.

(9:58)

___K: _¿Distraido?

(9:59)

B: Pero ahora tienes toda mi atencion.

(10:03)

___K: _Y ahora me tengo que ir. ¿Mas tarde?

(10:04)

B: Oh. Claro.

* * *

(14:31)

___K: _¿Le disjiste a Wes algo de lo que habiamos hablado?

(14:34)

******R: **No, por supuesto que no.

(14:35)

******R: **¿Porque?

(14:36)

___K: _Solo queria saber.

(14:38)

******R: **¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

(14:42)

___K: _Quiero verlo de nuevo.

(14:44)

___K: _¿Rachel?

(14:45)

******R: **Lo siento, a veces me dan ganas de bailar.

(14:46)

___K: _Pidele salir.

(14:46)

___K: _Como... ¡¿Una cita?!

(14:47)

******R: **Si, ¡Claro!

(14:48)

___K: _No lo se.

(14:48)

******R: **¿Que es lo que no sabes?

(14:50)

___K: _¿Y si el no quiere? ¿Si esta arrepentido de conocerme? ¿Que pasa si no soy su tipo y quiere volver a los mensajes de texto?

(14:51)

******R: **¿Que pasa si se te sensibilizo el cerebro solo mirando sus ojitos soñadores?

(14:51)

___K: _Oh Dios Mio, ¡Rachel!

(14:52)

******R: **:)

* * *

**Martes 10 Marzo** (10:23)

**Llamada saliente**

B: "Recuerdame porque nunca hago nada."

W: "Yo... ¿Que sucede?"

B: "Infierno. Estoy en el infierno"

W: "Estas siendo dramatico ¿no crees?"

B: "¡¿Tu crees?! Wes. Wes, ¿Por que alguien querria estar con Frodo si puede tener a Legolas?"

W: "...Estas ebrio?"

B: "¿Quizas? Encontre una botella de vino que mi padre me dio. Se supone que no tenia que beberla hasta mi graduacion... Pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que yo... ¿Cual era el punto?"

W: "¿Donde estas?"

B: "En casa."

W: "Bien, hay menos oportunidades a que te pierdas. Ahora dime que sucede."

B: "Quise sorprender a Kurt."

W: "Cierto. Me contaste."

B: "Las sopresas son malas, Wesley, muy malas. Tan malas como..."

W: "Shh, hey, vamos. ¿Que sucedio?"

B: "El estaba ahi."

W: "¿Kurt?"

B: "No. Quiero decir... si. Pero el estaba ahi."

W: "¿Legolas?"

B: "Si."

W: "¿Quien es Legolas?"

B: "Ethan."

W: "Oh..."

B: "¡¿'Oh'!?"

W: "¿Como supiste que era el?"

B: "Los escuche hablar. Yo estaba... No quise hacerlo, pero no pude moverme luego ellos me vieron y me quedaron mirando y yo corri."

W: "Blaine."

B: "Bueno no corri. Hobitte directamente hacia el letrero de la exposicion 'Esta es tu vida Blaine Anderson; mira como apesta' ."

W: "¿Aun sigue esa exposicion? Pense que ya la habian cancelado."

B: "No, esta de vuelta y tiene mucha demanda."

W: "Dejando de lado la broma-"

B: "¿Quien esta bromeando?"

W: "Dejando la broma de lado, no hay nada por lo que deberias estar tan afectado."

B: "¡Lo se! Soy patetico..."

W: "No puedo escucharte si escondes tu rostro en una almohada."

B: "Esta almohada es un perro."

W: "Es lo mismo. ¿Hablaste con Kurt despues de eso?"

B: "No. Mi vida es como un cliché. Algun dia tendre un programa en Bravo."

W: "Yo lo veria."

B: "No es gracioso."

W: "Blaine, vamos. Habla con el; te puesto que no fue nada. Tu sabes que van a la misma universidad y deben verse de vez en cuando."

B: "Todos los dias. Nosotros solo nos hemos visto una vez y el ni siquiera me ha pedido vernos de nuevo."

W: "Tampoco lo has hecho tu."

B: "Le toca a el."

W: "Oh dios mio, ¡¿Cuantos años tienes?!"

B: "Yo teng-"

W: "Uh-uh, no me respondas eso. Date una ducha, ve a la cama y hablamos mañana, ¿ok?"

B: "Que pasa si y-"

W: "Nuh-uh. Mañana."

B: "Mandon."

W: "Me llamaste por un consejo. Este es mi consejo."

B: "Te llame para lloriquear."

W: "Anda a la cama, Blaine."

B: "Ok. ...Tu gobernaras el mundo algun dia, Wesley."

W: "...Cama. Ahora."

B: "Como usted ordene."

W: "Buenas noches."

B: "'Buenas noches."

* * *

(23:02)

W: ¿Que aspecto tiene?

(23:04)

B: Bruto.

(23:05)

B: Como un modelo de moda. Juraria que Kurt lo viste en sus sueños.

(23:06)

W: ¿Por lo menos no lo desviste?

(23:06)

B: ¡¿Quien deberia irse a la cama ahora?!

(23:07)

W: Lo siento. ¿Demasiado pronto?

(23:10)

W: Si, ok, demasiado pronto.

* * *

**Miercoles 11 Marzo** (13:23)

**Mensaje de voz**

___K: _"Blaine... ¿Cuantas veces tengo que llamarte para que me respondas?

___K: _"Lo que sea que viste, no es... No quiero decir "no es lo que tu crees," porque esa frase la usa la gente que ha engañado y... Mira, No tengo que explicartelo, ¿cierto? Y no hay nada que explicar. Solo llamame, por favor."

(16:05)

**Llamada entrante**

___K: _"Oh gracias a dios - Pense que de verdad estabas enojado conmigo y que no volverias a hablarme nunca despues del mensaje que te deje. Solo estaba preocupado; No quise sonar grosero. Pero tenia miedo que tu... Que tu no-"

B: "Hola, Kurt."

___K: _"...Hola."

B: "A veces necesito tiempo para aclarar mi mente."

___K: _"Okay. ...¿Esta? ¿Esta clara ahora?"

B: "Tenia que consultarlo con la almohada y siento haber sobre-reaccionado. .. Lo cual tu no sabias porque no te hablado de eso. Estoy tan-"

___K: _"No, esta bien. Despues de todo lo que ha pasado... Yo hubiera reaccionado igual. Ethan solo... Nos vemos mucho y yo quiero... Quiza 'amigos' no es la palabra correcta, pero no quiero seguir sintiendome mas incomodo. Hablamos sobre su mama y-"

B: "No, por favor. Tenias razon; no tienes que explicarme nada. No soy asi. Nosotros no... Quiero decir, nosotros no... Dios, ¿porque siempre me conviertes en un idiota tartamudo?"

___K: _"Tengo ese efecto en la gente."

B: "...Eso es cierto."

___K: _"Aprenderas a vivir con ello."

___K: _"...Quiero decir, esto no... Uhm..."

B: "..."

___K: _"Oh, para de reirte. Solo me distraje."

B: "Distraido, claro. ¿Por me?"

___K: _"Por... cosas."

B: "Mhm. Trata de ser mas convincente la proxima vez."

___K: _"¿Va a ver proxima vez?"

B: "¿Estas planeando deshacerte de mi?"

___K: _"No. ¿Blaine?"

B: "¿Si?"

___K: _"¿Por que tu... Porque fuiste a mi universidad?"

B: "Oh. Yo... Yo queria... Pense detenerme... Por un cafe... Un cafe tu y yo. Bueno, te chai para ti y cafe para mi. Rachel me dijo tu horario y pense que seria lindo. Ve... verte."

___K: _"..."

B: "...Probablemente me excedi. No soy un acosador, lo juro, y no ha-"

___K: _"¿Blaine?"

B: "¿si?"

___K: _"Me encantaria."

B: "...De verdad?"

___K: _"Si. Me dio pena que te hayas ido tan rapido."

B: "¿De verdad?"

___K: _"...Oh Dios Mio. ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza cuando niño?"

B: "¡¿Perdon?!"

___K: _"¿Tengo que deletreartelo?"

B: "¿Que?"

___K: _"Esta bien. Blaine Anderson, ¿Te gustaria ir a tomarte un cafe conmigo esta semana?"

B: "..."

___K: _"¿Blaine?"

B: "Uh, si."

___K: _"¿Eso es un si?"

B: "¿Que? Oh, si. Quiero decir, si. Si, me encantaria."

___K: _"Genial. ¿Tarde del viernes?"

B: "Tengo clases hasta las 3, pero despues tengo libre el resto del dia. ...¿Kurt?"

___K: _"¿Si?"

B: "Donde sea menos Think Coffee, ¿ok?"

___K: _"Um.. claro, Iba a sugerir algo mas de todos modos. Pero ¿ofenderia a Rachel? su cafe no es malo, ri-"

B: "Oh no, no lo es. Solo estoy un poco traumatizado. Alguien me dejo plantado ahi."

___K: _"..."

B: "¡Estoy bromeando! Estoy bromeando."

___K: _"Oh dios mio."

B: "Pero si, seria lindo otro lugar."

___K: _"Por supuesto. Te mandare un mensaje con los detalles."

B: "Bien."

___K: _"Excelente."

* * *

(16:33)

___K: _¡Tengo una cita tengo una cita tengo una cita!

(16:35)

******R: **!

(16:36)

******R: **¿Con quien?

(16:37)

___K: _RACHEL

(16:37)

******R: **:)

(16:38)

******R: **Bien hecho, cariño.

(16:42)

___K: _Espera.

(16:42)

******R: **¿Si?

(16:43)

___K: _Nunca dije que fuera una cita.

(16:44)

___K: _Oh dios, ¿y si el me mal interpreto?

(16:44)

******R: **Estoy seguro que el sabe que quieres hacerlo polvo.

(16:45)

___K: _Rachel!

(16:45)

**********R: **Y estoy segura que el quiere hacerte polvo. Es que dan ganas de hacerte polvo debo decir.

(16:46)

___K: _No, no debes!

(16:47)

___K: _Creo que es hora de que alguien se aleje de los vapores del cafe.

(16:48)

**********R: **Estoy fuera de servicio.

(16:49)

___K: _Asi que estas borracha.

(16:49)

**********R: **De ninguna manera.

(16:50)

___K: _¿Estas... Donde estas?

(16:55)

**********R: **¿Sabias que Blaine hace ejercicio?

(16:56)

___K: _¿DONDE estas?

(16:56)

**********R: **Se ve realmente bien sin camisa.

(16:57)

___K: _¡¿RACHEL BERRY, QUE TRATAS DE HACER?!

(16:59)

**********R: **:)

(17:01)

___K: _No volvere a ensayar contigo nunca mas. Nunca. Me lavo las manos de todos ensayos obligatorios, ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

(17:05)

**********R: **Whoa, hey, relajate.

(17:06)

**********R: **Estoy donde Wes.

(17:07)

___K: _¿QUE?

(17:07)

___K: _¡Callate!

(17:10)

**********R: **Ok.

(17:10)

___K: _No, ¡No! Sueltalo.

(17:13)

**********R: **Estamos viendo antiguos videos de los Warblers. Hay mucho material interesante backstage.

(17:13)

___K: _¿Estas...?

(17:15)

**********R: **¿Quizas?

(17:16)

___K: _¡¿Como es que hemos aterrizado en dos niños de preparatoria?!

(17:16)

**********R: **Disculpame - hasta donde yo se, tu aun no has aterrizado.

(17:17)

___K: _Lindo, que amorosa. Estoy en agonia.

(17:20)

**********R: **No, no lo estas. No puedes esperar a verme de nuevo.

(17:21)

___K: _...Es cierto.

(17:24)

**********R: **Llego la comida. ¿Vas a estar bien?

(17:24)

___K: _No hagas nada que yo no haria.

(17:25)

**********R: **Anotado.

(17:25)

___K: _¡Te amo!

(17:25)

**********R: **Tambien te amo.

* * *

(18:23)

___K: _Creo que el seria bueno para ti.

(18:25)

**********R: **Yo tambien creo eso.

* * *

(16:33)

B: Cita.! (N del T: En ingles la palabra Date, significa Cita y Fecha)

(16:34)

W: Es 11 de marzo.

(16:35)

W: Al menos eso creo. Es todo un poco confuso.

(16:35)

B: No, hombre.

(16:36)

B: ¡ Tengo una cita ! :)

(16:36)

W: ¿Eso significa lo que creo que significa?

(16:37)

B: ¿Que significa?

(16:37)

W: Que no tendre que patear tu trasero.

(16:38)

B: Los problemas de ira son algo serio, Wes.

(16:42)

W: :)

(16:43)

B: ¿Se lo pediste?

(16:43)

W: No, el me lo pidio.

(16:44)

B: Por supuesto.

(16:44)

W: ¡Hey!

(16:45)

B: ...

(16:46)

W: ¿Que?

(16:47)

B: ¿Y si es solo un encuentro casual?

(16:48)

W: No lo es, confia en mi.

(16:48)

B: ¿Porque tu...? Espera. ¿Que es lo que sabes?

(16:50)

W: Nada.

(16:50)

B: ¿Que?

(16:53)

W: Solo anda a tu cita y deja que suceda, Blaine.

(16:53)

B: ¿Que suceda que?

(16:55)

W: La magia.

(16:55)

B: ¿...Te sientes bien?

(16:59)

W: Esplendido.

* * *

(17:28)

___K: _¿Cuando exactamente nuestros estupidos amigos se convirtieron en pareja?

(17:29)

B: ¡¿Disculpa?!

(17:31)

___K: _Oh.

(17:31)

B: ¿Que oh?

(17:32)

___K: _Pense que sabias.

(17:32)

B: ¿Saber que?

(17:33)

___K: _Tranquilo, tigre.

(17:35)

___K: _Rachel esta con Wes mientras hablamos y creo que lo han estado por un tiempo.

(17:36)

B: ¿...Porque siempre soy el ultimo en enterarme?

* * *

(17:36)

B: Esplendido, ¿huh?

(17:42)

W: Sip.

(17:42)

B: Llamame lo mas pronto que puedas ¿Me entendiste?

(17:44)

W: Claro.

(17:45)

B: Y dices ser mi mejor amigo.

(17:50)

W: ¡Te amo!

(17:51)

B: Guardalo para cuando hablemos.

(17:52)

B: ¿Y Wes?

(17:53)

W: ¿Si?

(17:53)

B: Bien hecho.

(17:56)

W: ¿Dijiste eso con voz enojada tambien?

(17:56)

B: Callate.

(17:57)

W: Ya me parecia.

* * *

(18:15)

B: ¿Eso significa que somos como cupidos?

(18:17)

___K: _¿Hicimos nosotros algo?

(18:18)

B: Ok, Bradshaw es el cupido.

(18:21)

___K: _¿Estas hablando solo de Rachel y Wes o...?

(18:22)

B: No lo se. Dimelo tu.

(18:23)

___K: _No, dimelo tu.

(18:23)

B: Callate.

(18:24)

___K: _No, ¡Tu callate!

* * *

**Jueves 12 Marzo** (15:45)

B: ¿Que pasaria si empaco mis cosas, meto a Bradshaw en una caja, y me mudo a Francia? He escuchado que tienen buenos panqueques.

(15:48)

___K: _Crepes.

(15:49)

___K: _Y... uhm... ¿que?

(15:50)

B: Sweetness, sweetness, I was only joking. (Dulzura, dulzura, Solo bromeaba) *letra de una cancion*

(15:50)

___K: _When I said I'd like to smash every tooth in your head. (cuando dije que queria golpear cada diente en tu cabeza)

(15:51)

___K: _¿Que sucede?

(15:52)

B: ¿...Te gusta The Smiths?

(15:54)

___K: _Mi madre los amaba.

(15:55)

B: Siempre es bueno para una sorpresa.

(15:57)

B: ¿Los amaba?

(15:59)

___K: _Ella murio cuando yo era un niño, pero un recuerdo cuando cantaba sus canciones por la casa. Recuerdo que la mayoria de ellas eran melancolicas, pero me hacen feliz. Son buenos recuerdos, uno de los pocos que tengo de ella. Amaba su voz.

(16:01)

___K: _Lo siento ¿Porque te dije todo eso?

(16:02)

B: Espera un segundo.

(16:03)

___K: _¿Que?

(16:03)

B: Solo un segundo.

(16:04)

___K: _¿Que estas haciendo?

(16:07)

**Llamada entrante**

___K: _"Blaine, ¿que est-"

B: "¿Todavia no aprendes nada?"

___K: _"Qu-"

http(:)(/)(/)soundcloud.(c)om/iknowitainteasy/tialtngo

___K: _"..."

B: "¿...Sigues ahi?"

_K: "..."_

B: "¿Kurt?"

___K: _"...S-si."

B: "Oh dios, no. No quise hacerte llorar. Queria que fuera algo... feliz. Dijiste que te hacia feliz y-"

___K: _"No estoy triste, Blaine."

B: "¿...No?"

___K: _"No. Estoy... estoy realmente feliz."

B: "¿Por la cancion?"

___K: _"Por la cancion. ...y por... ti. Estoy feliz de tenerte."

B: "..."

___K: _"¿Blaine?"

B: "¿...Si?"

___K: _"¿Puedo... puedo verte ahora?"

B: "¿...Ahora?"

___K: _"Se que mañana es viernes y crei que podria esperar, pero... No quiero esperar. No puedo esperar. ...¿Esta bien?"

B: "¿Eso...? ¡Por supuesto que esta bien! ¿Donde?"

___K: _"Hay una cafeteria en la 23ra entre la 7ma y la 8va. Es muy pequeñita, pero hacen el mejor mocha de Chelsea."

B: "Pense que tu sucio secreto era que no bebias cafe."

___K: _"...Ok, primero que todo, ¿sucio? ¿En serio, Blaine? Y, bueno, hago una excepcion por el mocha de vez en cuando. No le digas a Rachel."

B: "Oh, asi que es tu sucio secreto. Tienes otra cafeteria aparte."

___K: _"Enfocate, Blaine."

B: "Si."

___K: _"¿Cuando estaras ahi?"

B: "Hm... ¿45 minutos?"

___K: _"No queda tan lejos Chelsea de Upper West Side."

B: "Primero que todo-"

___K: _"Ohhh, 'primero que todo.'"

B: "Shhh. Primero que todo, tu no sabes donde vivo. Segundo, Tengo cosas que hacer antes de salir."

___K: _"¿Cosas?"

B: "Si."

___K: _"¿Que animal te vomito?"

B: "...Mi pelo es un desastre y estoy usando buzo. Esa es la horrible verdad. ¿Feliz?"

___K: _"¿Te pondrás traje y sombrero para mi? Oh, Blaine."

B: "Estas muy atrevido. Quizas deberiamos esperar hasta mañana."

___K: _"Probablemente sea la adrenalina."

B: "¡¿Adrenalina?! Crees que juntarte conmigo es como saltar en bungee para ti."

___K: _"...Sinceramente, algo asi... es como se siente."

B: "¿Estas nervioso?"

___K: _"¿Quizas?"

B: "...Podemos esperar hasta mañ-"

___K: _"No. No, En serio me gustaria verte ahora. Yo..."

B: "Ok."

___K: _"¿45 minutos?"

B: "Si."

___K: _"No te pierdas."

B: "Yo deberia decirte eso."

___K: _"Muy gracioso."

* * *

(16:55)

___K: _Estoy saliendo.

(16:59)

___K: _Casi llego.

(16:59)

___K: _Oops, choque contra un arbol.

(17:01)

___K: _Solo a una esquina.

(17:03)

___K: _Yyy aqui estoy. Te guardare un asiento.

(17:04)

B: ¿Me enviaste mensajes mientras caminabas a la cafeteria?

(17:05)

___K: _Si. Para darte la tranquilidad que necesitas.

(17:06)

___K: _Te enviare una foto, tambien, si es que necesitas mas pruebas.

(17:06)

B: Esta bien.

(17:07)

___K: _De verdad estoy aqui.

(17:07)

B: Eso veo.

(17:07)

B: Te ves lindo hoy.

(17:08)

___K: _Acosador.

* * *

(17:55)

**********R: **¿Donde estas? Pense que cenariamos esta noche juntos. :(

(17:58)

_____K: _Cambio de planes.

(17:59)

**********R: **¿Trabajo de la universidad?

(18:01)

_____K: _No, algo mucho mas lindo.

(18:01)

**********R: **¡No juegues conmigo!

(18:02)

_____K: _Eso te pasa por guardarte secretos.

(18:02)

**********R: **¡Kurt!

(18:03)

_____K: _Shhh. Estoy ocupado.

* * *

(22:03)

_____K: _¿Llegaste bien a casa?

(22:05)

B: No soy un niño pequeño y no vivo en el peligroso lado de Upper West Side.

(22:06)

_____K: _¿Hay una zona peligrosa en Upper West Side?

(22:06)

B: Quizas. No hablamos de esos lugares.

(22:07)

_____K: _Oookay.

(22:10)

B: Podria acostumbrarme a esto.

(22:11)

_____K: _¿A que?

(22:11)

B: A... nosotros.

(22:13)

_____K: _Bien, porque no podras deshacerte de mi.

(22:14)

B: ¿Es una promesa?

(22:14)

_____K: _Si.

(22:15)

B: :)

* * *

**Viernes 13 Marzo** (16:59)

_____K: _No he sabido nada de el en todo el dia.

(17:05)

**********R: **Quizas esta demasiado ocupado como para responder.

(17:06)

_____K: _No le he mandado mensajes.

(17:06)

**********R: **...

(17:07)

**********R: **Esa es la cosa mas estupida que he escuchado.

(17:08)

_____K: _¡No lo es!

(17:10)

**********R: **Claro que lo es.

(17:12)

**********R: **¿Estas esperando alrededor de tu telefono?

(17:14)

_____K: _No, Yo solo... Oh dios, si, eso hago.

(17:14)

**********R: **Llamalo.

(17:15)

_____K: _No quiero ser tan pegote.

(17:18)

**********R: **Kurt, uno de estos dias, esto tendra que parar.

(17:20)

_____K: _Lo se.

* * *

**Sabado 14 Marzo** (13:01)

**Llamada entrante**

B: "H-"

W: "Debiste haberlo besado."

B: "¿...Que?"

W: "La proxima vez que lo veas– besalo."

B: "¿Y eso resolvera todo?"

W: "Bueno, ustedes van de atras para delante de nuevo. El no esta seguro de tus sentimientos; tu no estas seguro de los de el. Y ustedes dos... no lo se, ¿como estas? ¿asustado? ¿Como puedes estar asustado despues de todo lo que ha pasado?"

B: "Aun nos estamos conociendo. Solo nos hemos visto dos veces despues de textearnos por meses. Es algo de lo que tenemos que acostumbrarnos, ¿ok?"

W: "Okay, puedes tener razon, ¿pero han hablado de eso?"

B: "¿De que?"

W: "De ustedes dos."

B: "...No."

W: "¿Tu quieres ser mas que su amigo?"

B: "Tu sabes la respu-"

W: "Blaine."

B: "Si."

W: "El jueves cuando lo viste, ¿Querias besarlo?"

B: "...Mas que nada."

W: "Entonces deberias hablar con el."

B: "¡¿Que queria besarlo?!"

W: "Que te gustaria ser mas que amigos. ...¿Quieres que te escribas algunas notas?"

B: "Callate. Digo las cosas en el momento correcto."

W: "A veces."

B: "No es gracioso."

W: "Es un poco gracioso."

"¿Terminaste?"

"W: Si. ¿Aun va la fiesta de esta noche?"

B: "¿...Tengo que ir?"

W: "Lo prometiste."

"Okay. Te recogo a las 9."

W: "Okay. Mientras tanto podrias arreglar tu problema."

B: "Adios, Wes."

W: "Hey, no-"

* * *

(1:05)

_____K: _¿No hay mensajes ebrios esta noche?

(1:33)

B: Wes tomo mi telefono.

(1:34)

B: Espera ¿Porque me preguntas eso?

(1:35)

_____K: _Se que estas en una fiesta de cumpleaños con Wes. O deberia decir estabas. Parece que te devolvieron tu telefono.

(1:36)

B: Tu siempre has sido el acosador en esta relacion.

(1:36)

_____K: _¿Disculpa?

(1:38)

B: Se como todo empezo. Estuve ahi.

(1:38)

_____K: _Tu me enviaste un mensaje primero.

(1:42)

B: ¡No fue mi culpa! Fue la de el.

http(:)(/)(/))pics).(livejournal).(c)om/iknowitainteasy/pic/0000x6bd

(1:44)

_____K: _¿Como puedes culpar a ese inocente animalito?

(1:45)

B: El es tan grande como un cordero y esta babeando mis sabanas.

(1:48)

_____K: _Es un excelente cupido, eso es lo que es.

(1:50)

B: De nuevo, ¿estas hablando de Rachel y Wes o...?

(1:51)

_____K: _Dimelo tu.

(1:52)

B: No otra vez.

(1:52)

_____K: _¿Que?

(1:53)

B: 'Tu!' - 'No tu!'

(1:54)

**Llamada entrante**

_____K: _"Hey-"

B: "Lo siento."

_____K: _"¿Por que?"

B: "Por haber estado tan distante estos dos dias."

_____K: _"Oh, ¿Asi que fue a proposito?"

B: "¿Algo asi? Estaba ocupado, tambien, pero yo... No estoy seguro como... Despues de conocernos... Mierda, Necesito las notas de Wes..."

_____K: _"¿Que?"

B: "No puedo hacer esto por telefono."

_____K: _"¿De que estas hablando?"

B: "Te gustaria... Quisieras... ¿Podemos vernos mañana?"

_____K: _"¿En la mañana?"

B: "¿Porque-"

_____K: _"En el Central Park? ...Yo... Siempre he querido caminar por el parque contigo. Y creo que es tiempo de que conozca a tu perro."

B: "...Okay."

_____K: _"¿Cuanto necesitas dormir?"

B: "Te veria ahora si no fuera porq-"

_____K: _"esta oscuro afuera y seria un poco espeluznante?"

B: "...Yo no soy espeluznante."

_____K: _"Pero los parques en la noche lo son."

B: "¿A las 10 estaria bien?"

_____K: _"A las diez estaria bien."

B: "Okay."

_____K: _"Okay."

B: "Buenas noches, Kurt."

_____K: _"Buenas noches, B."

* * *

(2:05)

_____K: _Creo que acabo de abusar de un Blaine ebrio.

(2:11)

**********R: **Sabia que lo tenias.

(2:12)

_____K: _No es lo que tu crees.

(2:12)

_____K: _O espera. ¿Que es lo que estas pensando?

(2:13)

**********R: **¿Estas solo en casa?

(2:13)

_____K: _Si.

(2:14)

**********R: **Entonces probablemente no es lo que estoy pensando.

(2:14)

_____K: _Yo... No, Ignorare eso.

(2:16)

_____K: _Nos pusimos de acuerdo en juntarnos en el Central Park mañana.

(2:18)

**********R: **¡Que Romantico!

(2:18)

_____K: _Um...

(2:19)

**********R: **No, es adorable. Todo esta yendo muy bien. Estoy feliz por ti, Kurt.

(2:19)

_____K: _Creo que te has tragado un gatito rosado o algo asi y eso que hablamos de ti.

(2:20)

**********R: **¡Vamos! Esto es algo por lo que estar feliz.

(2:20)

_____K: _Una caminata por el Central Park no significa nada.

(2:21)

**********R: **KURT. ¡Para de ser tan pesimista!

(2:22)

_____K: _El dijo que queria hablar conmigo en persona. Que era algo que no podia hacer por telefono.

(2:22)

**********R: **¡Romantico!

(2:26)

_____K: _Rachel. El va a decirme que yo no soy lo que el esta buscando.

(2:28)

_____K: _¿Rachel?

(2:29)

**********R: **Shhhh, Me estoy preguntando cuando me llevara llegar desde aqui a la casa.

(2:30)

_____K: _¿Porque?

(2:31)

**********R: **Porque necesito ir a darte un par de cachetadas en ciertos lugares, POR ESO.

(2:32)

**********R: **¿Que supuestamente te hizo pensar esa estupides?

(2:35)

**********R: **No, te lo digo. Tu estupido temor al rechazo y tu estupido cerebro que te dice que cosas buenas no pueden pasarte a ti, lo cual obviamente es falso, y tu estupido habito de pensar estas cosas despues de medianoche, cuando ambos sabemos que despues de medianoche es cuando tu cerebro esta mas estupido.

(2:37)

_____K: _Wow.

(2:38)

_____K: _...Entonces me ire a la cama. A lamer mis heridas.

(2:39)

**********R: **Felicitaciones, has hecho un eleccion inteligente despues de medianoche.

(2:39)

_____K: _Felicitaciones, sabias como cachetear a alguien via mensaje.

(2:40)

_____K: _Me asegurare de no juntarme con Blaine despues de medianoche.

(2:40)

**********R: **Por ahora.

* * *

**Domingo 15 Marzo** (11:45)

W: Hey Blainey! Necesito la mejor cura para la resaca.

(11:50)

B: Besos.

(11:51)

W: ¿Besos?

(11:51)

B: Mmmhmm. Muchos.

(11:52)

W: Skdgnfdkjgfdgkjgbkdfj!

(11:52)

B: ¿Que fue eso?

(11:53)

W: Yo golpeando el aire.

(11:54)

W: CREO QUE ME HE DISLOCADO EL HOMBRO.

(11:55)

B: ¿Estas bien?

(11:56)

W: ¡SI!

(11:56)

W: ¿Tu... O el? ¿Fue bueno? ¿Fue lo que siempre has querido? ¿Fue suave? ¿O apasionado? ¿Cuantas veces? ¡¿Con lengua?!

(11:58)

B: ¿Podrias parar y escucharte?

(11:59)

B: Necesito la voz de la razon de vuelta.

(11:59)

W: Se fue.

(12:01pm)

B: Volvieron.

(12:01)

W: ¿Que?

(12:02)

Kurt y Bradshaw.

(12:03)

W: ¿Se habian ido?

(12:03)

B: Concurso de carreras.

(12:04)

B: ¡Tengo que irme!

(12:04)

W: Blaine!

(12:05)

B: Mas tarde.

(12:06)

W: Blaine!

* * *

(13:45)

**********R: **Cuentamelo todo.

(13:47)

_____K: _Todo.

(13:47)

**********R: **Kurt!

(13:48)

_____K: _Quiero decir. Él es todo.

* * *

(13:59)

_____K: _Acabo de ver a alguien con un perro cruzar la calle y me acorde de ti.

(14:00)

B: Eres ridiculo.

(14:00)

_____K: _Y tu pareces no ser capaz de textear y caminar al mismo tiempo.

(14:01)

B: Y tu pareces no ser capaz de dejar de mirarme.

(14:01)

_____K: _Eso es porque cambie de idea.

(14:02)

B: ...?

(14:02)

_____K: _Me encantaria almorzar contigo. Ahora.

(14:03)

B: ¿Desayuno y almuerzo? ¿Estas seguro?

(14:03)

_____K: _Si, se lo que quiero. Quedate donde estas.

(14:04)

B: Mandon.

(14:04)

_____K: _Te lo dije, mejor que te acostumbres. :)

**~ Fin ~**

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:** Siempre uso el ultimo capitulo para agradecer los reviews y sus mensajes, asi que mil gracias por ellos. No se imaginan lo agradable que es leerlos, me da mas animo para seguir con esto.

La autora tiene unos pequeños fragmentos que tienen que ver con la historia. Y pensaba publicarlos, pero quisiera saber que les parece, primero. No son fragmentos importantes pero si son fans de la historia como yo, se emocionaran al leerlos.

De nuevo, mil gracias por sus mensajes. Millones de gracias. Y espero sigan mis otras traducciones ;)


End file.
